A Secret Affair
by Jovianokami
Summary: Two very unlikly Kats come together over the years. Forming a bond of friendship, lovers and now bondmates. But now someone has come from the clan to test if Kat is worthy to keep a secret or not.
1. Chapter 1

Author Note.: I been thinking; but there is a lot of FeralxCallie fics out there along with Chance and Jake too. But this one couple that hasn't been yet. At lest not . Hope you guys enjoy it! Also, I want to thank Ulyferal for the title of the story and for beta-reading for me again. Thanks, Uly!

Chapter One

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

It was a little past midnight in Megakat City, just edging into a Friday. Soaring to the heavens was the twin towers of the imposing Enforcer Headquarters. About half the lights shone from many of its windows as it was a twenty-four hour facility. One light at the top of the main tower winked out signifying the Chief Enforcer was finally leaving for what was left of the night.

A very tired and worn Commander Feral pulled on his coat and locked up his office. Working this late was a given when a major villain showed up. There were so many reports to be done...damages to buildings, cars, streets, etc. and cost figures that had to go to the Mayor's office; not to mention injury and death reports added to the many normal case files waiting to be dealt with that piled up when he was forced away from his desk.

Heading for home at last Feral walked toward the elevators and pressed the down button. It arrived quickly and he stepped on pressing the button for the lobby. On the trip down, his thoughts drifted back to the battle that occurred today...no yesterday...it was already moving into the next day, he realized.

Turmoil had blown into town on a much smaller airship than the one she'd first threatened them with. She was seeking revenge for her humiliating defeat and jail time from her last visit to Megakat City.

He and his forces met her head on and fought hard but it was the SWAT Kats who took her out yet again, much to his annoyance. They had landed that infernal jet on the street so they could hand off Turmoil who had tried to escape. And, as usual, the Mayor and Ms. Briggs fawned all over them giving the pair even more swelled heads.

Of course, after they had left and received all the praise, all he got was orders to clean up the mess caused by the attack and to jail the criminals while putting up with being reamed about the cost of the damages caused by Turmoil and the SWAT Kats from Manx and the cold shoulder from Briggs. If he'd had his way, those two hot shots would be in jail for the rest of their nine lives.

His thoughts were interrupted by the ping of the elevator arriving at its destination. Sighing tiredly he stepped out and walked across the fairly busy lobby, no surprise for this size city, waved good night to the night shift crew and pushed open the huge door stepping out into the cool night air.

He breathed in deep then glanced at his watch before heading down the steps...it said 12:15. Despite the very late hour, he knew his lover was most likely still at work. When a new exhibit or traveling one arrived, Dr. Abi Sinian, curator of the Megakat Natural History Museum, would remain at work completing all the details needed to ready the display for the public.

Just the thought of the lovely brown she-kat made him chuckle as he thought about how all those high society types and gossip rags would feel about the Chief Enforcer being in a relationship with the curator...they'd be shocked and surprised.

Many in their social circle believed him to be seeing the deputy mayor while others swore he was in a secret relationship with either Razor or T-Bone. None of it was true but it tickled his funny bone that so many thought so.

He had suspicions of his own that Briggs was seeing one or the other of those vigilantes but he had no intention of digging any deeper into that quagmire to find out for certain. He had enough problems of his own without borrowing more.

However, Briggs wasn't above flirting and making promises to any male that would get her what she wanted or needed for the city. She even tried with him wanting him to back off the SWAT Kats in exchange for some personal time with her. He'd snorted at the offer and told her it wouldn't be happening in this lifetime or the next. That set her off earning him an earful of her favorite refrain of how the SWAT Kats had saved the city countless times while he did nothing.

So used to that by now, he simply tuned her out and nodded his head saying 'Yes Ms. Briggs' at appropriate times until she ran out of steam and left his office in a huff allowing him to return to his interrupted work.

He snapped out of his reverie to realize he'd walked to his hummer and climbed in totally on autopilot. He'd been doing that a lot lately;Sighing again, he latched his seat belt and started the engine but instead of going home he headed to the museum. After a day like today, he needed some quality time with his lover. She always managed to soothe his soul so very well.

As he drove through the city toward the north end where the museum was located, his mind went back to that moment when he'd first met Abi. It had been the first time they had dealt with the Pastmaster. His special coffin had been dug up in the graveyard by some illegal grave robbers. They woke the wizard and the trouble began. All the action occurred at the museum with a reanimated saber tooth cat, pterodactyls, and a huge T-Rex for crud sake.

It was she who had told everyone the Tome of Time was what the Pastmaster wanted and in the end the book was barbequed by the SWAT Kats who also managed to defeat the wizard leaving Feral trying to do something with a knocked out dinosaur stuck in the tar pits.

Everyone had left except for himself and his enforcers who were cleaning up as usual. But there was one other on the scene...Dr. Sinian. He first took note of her when he'd finished bellowing orders and looked around.

She was standing behind the crime tape, leaning as close as she could to study the dinosaur. Curious, he had gone over to her to see why she was lingering and to tell her she had to leave the area.

"I'm sorry, you can't be here. For your own safety you need to go about your business." He said politely.

"This is my business, Commander. A piece of history has landed in my lap. It's a rare opportunity to study it and to update our data with the real thing." She said her eyes bright with excitement.

"You're serious?" Feral asked surprised turning his head to stare at the T-Rex.

"Indeed I am, Commander."

At the time, Feral didn't know what moved him to lift the crime scene tape and gesture her forward. She had given him a surprised stare but had hurried under and went as close to the edge of the tar pits as she dared. Pulling out a notebook , she began scribbling notes as she studied the T-Rex.

Feral stayed close by her side to insure she didn't fall in or the T-Rex coming awake and taking a swipe at them. Though he kept a weather eye on the dinosaur, he found himself studying the she-kat as well.

It fascinated him at how alive she looked when she was doing something she loved and had a passion for. It was plain this was why she was the curator of the museum in the first place. He realized she was rather pretty, something he never would have noticed if not for this quiet moment they were sharing that gave him the opportunity.

From that innocent beginning, he found himself thrown in situations with her over the next few years when she began to take an active part in aiding the enforcers as well as the SWAT Kats apparently against many depredations by the Pastmaster...from a mummy attack...to the theft of a jewel...as well as aiding them against ghost known as the Red Lynx.

During those harrowing times when the SWAT Kats would take off, she would ask him to stay by her side as she studied a scene to get a better understanding of what went on. On one of those occasions, she told him, he made her feel safe having him there.

He'd been taken by surprise and said in disbelief, "Really? Most she-kats tell me I scare them or make them uncomfortable."

She had been studying the decaying bodies of a destroyed mummy when he spoke and flushed at his response a little embarrassed to look at him. "I don't. You...well...I just feel safer when you're near, especially in dangerous situations like these."

Feral had raised an eyebrow at her words but felt a warmth inside him that he hadn't felt in a long while.

After that, he found excuses to be near her. It helped that they were in the same social circles so he could legitimately be close during fund raising banquets, still he didn't want anyone to know he was showing her such an interest, so he confined his attempts at being close by seeing her at the museum.

She was always unfailingly polite and warm whenever they were together...never treating him with harsh words or a demanding attitude...which he found refreshing. In time, after months of innocent visits he finally got up the nerve to ask her out. Normally, it was never a problem for him to ask someone for a date but with Abi, he found himself unaccountably tongue tied.

He'd been thrilled when she'd said yes. They'd spent a day together doing fun things and just talking. He loved being in her company and was happy she felt the same way. They soon began to see each other more often but still with great care and secrecy.

Due to the nature of his position, anyone who got close to him was in immediate danger from his enemies. Fortunately, Abi understood this without much explanation nor did she feel slighted as some she-kats would when she had to see him in secret. She quite enjoyed going to out of the way places where they weren't known or recognized that well.

It was an adventure learning each others likes and dislikes. Feral never pushed Abi to do more than she was willing in their budding relationship. He had let her decide when a kiss would be acceptable as well as anything more serious between them.

He snapped back to the present and smiled as he pulled into the parking lot empty except for her car. It had been two years since they had started this secret affair and he loved every moment of it. His only regret was the need for secrecy and her fear for his safety.

'Like today.' He thought. She always told him to be careful and keep himself safe and he always tried his best to do so. He climbed out of his car and locked it then ambled casually toward the entrance of the museum.

While her lover had been finishing his work, Abi Sinian had been working on an exhibit about what scientists assumed was a mythical species of cat known as Saharas. What little the books and scrolls could tell her about them, described them as creatures who preferred the desert, were powerfully built with long fangs and claws, were mostly warriors and though fearsome and deadly, they nonetheless, preferred peace over war but would fight fiercely if the need arose.

Some of the Dark Ages scribes depicted scenes where Kat kind ruthlessly captured Saharas and killed them because they firmly believed the species' blood could convey good health and possibly long life.

She had found the information on the Saharas to be fascinating and had wistfully wished that the legends were true rather than fictional. Although there was still some debate among archeologists that perhaps they did exist. What didn't help was never finding any trace of the creatures to prove their existence except for all the stories. She knew as well as other scientists that there was always a bit of truth buried in so many of the tales which fueled the continuing debate on their existence and, consequently, her desire them to be real.

She was particularly taken with the descriptions she'd read about the Saharas beliefs and basic principles they lived by. It was said they were very honest, loyal, justice oriented, very protective of their mates and young, and mated for life.

After reading that, she was strongly reminded of Ulysses. The dark furred tom possessed nearly all of those traits except for being incredibly stubborn but she had no idea if that was a Saharas trait or not. All she knew was there was something very special about him that just attracted her especially the way he carried her and how he spoke to others.

It wasn't that he talked down to them, as Callie or the SWAT Kat would liked to believe even though it seemed he was doing that when he attempted to get them to listen to him...no, what he was really trying to do was his job plain and simple, which was to protect everyone under his care.

She had seen that side of him many times and she had the Pastmaster to thank for bringing them closer together in the first place. She didn't know what had moved him to allow her to see that dinosaur up close but she'd been forever grateful to him for the opportunity.

Just getting the chance to see something that came from the dawn of time for their planet, was a once in a lifetime deal for her but she didn't think he'd be that interested hence her surprise that he allowed her access. It seemed he had been caught up in her excitement as well. She credited that incident as being the first time they truly interacted and, perhaps, captured his interest in her.

Or it could have been all the other times they'd been thrown together when her expertise was needed against the many magical and paranormal attacks that got him to begin noticing her. She wasn't sure but she did know she was warmed by his taking time to thank her every time she aided him because no one else did except for Callie sometimes.

When he began to 'drop by' the museum at odd times, she was flattered but not fooled, as she suspected he was trying to get closer to her. It made her feel special that this big tom wanted to be with her, of all people. As bold as she was in her job, with the opposite sex she wasn't so much and was usually far too busy to bother with dating. However, Ulysses made her feel differently.

Most likely it was because unlike her colleagues, Ulysses was tall and strongly built without an ounce of fat on his frame. It amazed her that such a prize as he, hadn't been snatched already and wedded long ago. But as she got to know him and listened more to the comments by others about him, she realized most were put off by his gruff and abrasive personality, however, that wasn't how he behaved around her and that was what had gotten through her defenses to let her know he was truly interested in her.

Since that beginning, they had gotten closer and closer, to the point where she thought of him as more than friends. Their relationship moved into intimacy on a day where all hell had broken loose. It started when he showed up at her archeological site outside the city where she was attempting to dig out an ancient city. She was pleased to see him but noted he wouldn't step onto the site itself, saying it felt wrong.

He'd told her warningly, "Abi, I want you to be extra careful here. There's a strong feeling of wrongness about it and I don't want you hurt."

"I will, Ulysses, promise. But it's just a long dead but very exciting archeological find and I can't wait to see what we uncover here." She said warmly but did notice his fur was raised the longer he stayed. She wondered what that was about.

He nodded flushing a little before moving off calling over his shoulder, "If something happens, call the enforcers. I'll be here to protect you." Then he left to return to the city.

It was getting late and a storm was blowing in or so she thought at first as she hollered at her workers to cover their excavations quickly before the weather ruined them. But moments later, she learned the Pastmaster was the reason for the storm as he appeared wearing a cursed crown. He raised the pyramid that she'd been trying to uncover then opened it to awaken long dead mummies sending them of to attack the city.

After that things happened fast. She and her workers were under attack but the SWAT Kats had arrived in time to rescue her and one of her surviving workers. They took them back to the museum and left them with only a robot guard, Callie had been there too, having heard about the attack and wanting information. After the SWAT Kats left them a mummy attacked and kidnapped Callie. At no time did Abi have a chance to notify the enforcers but she was certain they already were aware of what was going on but Ulysses didn't know where she was.

Eventually, the SWAT Kats and their little robot saved them all putting an end to the threat leaving Ulysses to clean up as usual. Knowing he would be extremely busy, she didn't contact him but when he didn't check on her later that day when he normally would have, she became concerned. She left her office and headed to his to see if he was alright.

Arriving at Enforcer Headquarters, she was able to slip aboard an elevator without anyone paying her much attention and headed up to his office. The secretary was gone so she carefully opened the large door to his office and peered in. He was hunched over the desk doing paper work a frustrated and worried look on his face.

Slipping quietly the rest of the way into his office she walked up to the desk then called his name softly, "Ulysses?"

Feral jerked his head up at hearing her voice a look of relief spread across his face at the sight of her which warmed her heart. Before she could speak again, he suddenly moved so fast she barely saw him when he moved from his desk to her side. His powerful arms wrapped around her and gave her a tight hug then he pulled back to check her for injuries roving his huge paws over her body.

"I'm alright, Ulysses. A little shaken up but alright." Abi reassured him feeling pleasure from his caressing paws.

Feral stopped his searching but didn't release her as he stared into her warm brown eyes with his golden ones. "I'm sorry, I should have been there to see if you were alright but that fool Manx..."

Abi interrupted his beginning tirade by rising up on her toes and kissing him silent, placing her arms around his neck to hold her steady.

She felt him stiffen in surprise before relaxing under her touch. Knowing she was able to soothe him with only a touch of her lips, pleased her. She could tell he had been extremely worried and furious at Manx for preventing him from checking on her. That made her feel special and also made other things stand up and take notice at how good it felt being this close to him.

She pulled back and murmured softly, "It's alright, I'm okay. I know Mayor Manx can be a trial to deal with but you did what you had to and our city is safe again."

"Still…" he grumbled a little.

"Ulysses, perhaps, if you can pull yourself away, we could go somewhere more private. I want to show you how okay I am." She murmured suggestively feeling unusually bold at this moment.

Feral's eyes widened at Abi words then darkened as he rumbled softly, "Are you sure, Abi? I don't want you rushing this if you're not ready."

Abi smiled coyly, "Oh, I'm very sure."

Pleased and excited that Abi wished to move their relationship to the next level, Feral gently let her go, went to his desk to lock up any sensitive papers before returning to her side and walking with her to the door and pulled it open for her. He grabbed his coat but didn't put it on simply draping it over his arm.

She smiled warmly and stepped through then waited as he locked his door then left a note for his secretary that he would be gone the rest of the day. Taking her arm, he walked with her to the elevator bank. Not wanting anyone to see her with him, he hid her a little with his body as he pressed the button for the dormitory floor where he had a room whenever he decided to remain in the building.

No one was on the elevator nor got on as they went down to the sixth floor and got off. Here it was quiet as most were either sleeping or on duty. He lead her down the carpeted hall to a room on the end that had his name on it. He unlocked the door and gestured her in. She stepped into the small room and watched him lock the door.

Back in the present, Abi smiled at the memory. It had been the first time they had made love. He had been fantastic, a gentle and considerate lover who had driven her insane with pleasure as he learned all the things that made her purr. He had a sneaky way of bringing her to the brink of pleasure then backing away then doing that over and over until she was begging him to take her.

One thing she found rather odd though, was hearing him mumble to himself over and over that first time together, "take it slow...be gentle." She thought it was because he feared he would hurt her accidentally as he was very large and strong but he needn't have worried, she had felt safe and wonderfully loved in his arms. It was turning into the best relationship she'd ever been in.

As their relationship grew stronger, she loved the times they snuck away from the city so they wouldn't be seen together and went to places that were private and fun like the beach or the mountains or the next city over for a day of fun.

Sighing, she looked up and noted it was very late nearly one in the morning. Shaking her head, she closed the book she was studying, placed it with others on her desk and carried the stack back to the bookcase.

Returning to her desk, she began to tidy it putting finished paperwork in her out box for her secretary and locking up the ones she still needed to deal with. She was so focused, she didn't hear the door to her office open allowing a huge figure entry. The person closed the door behind them and walked silently in until they stood behind her.

She gasped as a pair of huge arms wrapped around her waist and deposited a kiss on her neck. She turned her head and smiled at the Chief Enforcer smiling down at her.

"Ulysses! How did you get in here?" Abi asked in surprise knowing the museum doors had been closed and locked hours ago.

"Unfortunately, I walked in far too easily. I'm afraid your night security guard is not taking his job seriously enough," He rumbled unhappily.

Abi rolled her eyes, "He does, Uly. But you've had more training then him so don't hold it against him."

"Fine, but I suggest you impress upon him how important it is to make sure the doors are really locked." Feral said leaning his head down to nuzzle Abi's neck again. As he did so he drew her scent in then licked her neck, causing her to mew. He loved the way she mewed under his touches, licks and kisses and how her scent always smelled so good to him... a mix of sweet pea perfume, an earthy scent he couldn't identify and old books.

"Alright, I'll be sure to tell him," She said on a moan, his paws roving over her body making her hot and needy. His right paw was moving up her chest while his left moved downward and stroked a thigh.

"Ah!" Abi cried out as Feral used a finger to rub her mons while his right paw kneaded her right breast then flicked his fingers across the nipple bringing her to a high arousal state. Groaning Abi tilted her head back as her own arms moved upward. Her right paw reached for his head so her fingers could stroke his ebony hair while her left paw joined his paw to guide his fingers to a better position on her clitoris.

Feral growled low in his throat as his nose took in Abi's heightened arousal. A strong need to bond with her swept over him. He needed to claim her now! He could no longer resist the desire. Suddenly stopping what he was doing which caused her to mew in disappointment and surprise, he chuckled a little at the sight of her flushed face and eyes clouded with need and desire. She made a questioning noise.

Using his paws, he instructed her to turn around and face him. Still wondering what he was up to, she let him move her into whatever position he wanted. He picked her up by the waist and placed her on her own desk then pulled her legs open so he could stand between them. She guessed his intention and wrapped her legs around his waist with her arms around his neck.

He sighed happily at the feel of her wrapped him as he leaned closer and captured her lips with his own. He tapped her mouth with his tongue, demanding entry. Moaning she did so and their tongues dueled as they tasted each other. She groaned and ground herself tightly against him, feeling just how hard he was already.

His groans joined hers as she wiggled seductively against him. One of her paws drifted down his chest and began unbuttoning his coat then moved further down until she reached his pants where she stroked his hard cock making him moan even louder and grind his hips against her more strongly. Using both paws, Abi quickly undid his tie and tossed it then unbuttoned his dress shirt then tugged it free of his pants.

Now able to reach his body, she roved her fingers over his hard chest tweaking a nipple in passing then digging into his fur as her fingers explored his toned stomach and feeling how soft his fur felt under her fingers. She drew her paws upward again to shove his coat and shirt off his shoulders.

At this, Feral suddenly stepped back and did it for her, dropping his clothes on a nearby chair before retaking his place between her legs. She wrapped around him again, holding him more tightly, not wanting his warmth to be removed again until they were done. She rubbed her hot and wet clitoris against his pant covered cock wanting him to feel how ready she was for him.

Feral grunted as Abi's sex made his cock twitch. It was now her turn to be undressed so he quickly undid her dress shirt then pushed it off her shoulders. She helped by releasing his neck and extending her arms. Grinning wolfishly, he proceeded to remove her bra and sent it and the shirt toward his clothes on the chair.

Now he could reach her nipples and proceeded to capture one in his mouth and suck it letting his tongue swirl around the areola while one of his paws fondled the other breast, gently rolling and pinching the nipple.

Abi mewed loudly feeling tendrils of fire building within her. Her legs actually shook with need as he sent her spiraling out of control. It was like little jolts of lighting were firing through her body.

"Ulysses…" Abi moaned her paws grabbing his shoulders, "…Please."

Hearing Abi begging him caused Feral to pause a moment to study his handiwork. Her face was flushed her chest rose up and down as she panted and her breasts were swollen from his attention.

"You're so beautiful, Abby," He murmured stroking her face tenderly with his fingers.

Abi moaned more strongly as she leaned into his caressing paw and whispered huskily, "Love you, Ulysses."

Feral felt his heart and soul soar at the words he most wished to hear. She loved him! A beauty like her that could have any tom she wanted, was in love with him.

"I love you too, Abi," he purred softly, leaning down to kiss her again then pulled at her skirt to indicate he wanted it off.

Smiling seductively up at him, she lowered her legs and waited for him to lift her which he did. Quickly she shoved her skirt and panties off to follow her shoes that she'd already dropped to the floor earlier.

Ulysses lowered her to the desk once more then let her go long enough for him to unzip his pants then reach in and release his rock hard cock. Her eyes gleamed with excitement at seeing his big tool glistening and so ready for her. As he moved back into position, he repeated a mantra he used whenever he was with her. 'Gentle Ulysses...you have to be gentle with her.' In moments he was once more standing between her legs and placing himself at her opening. He paused again...staring her in the eyes.

"Abi, are you sure?" He asked again.

"Yes, I'm sure," Abi said with certainty a little confused at his hesitation. After all, they had done this before. So why did he have to ask again?

Satisfied, Feral slowly pushed himself in her hot channel, groaning at the wonderful sensation of Abi's tight wet walls surrounding him. It took all his self-control not to begin violently thrusting into her. Hurting her was the farthest thing from his mind. He pressed in until he was all the way and had stretched her to the limit.

She loved the feel of him inside her...filling her up so much that he touched all the right places at once. He held still once they were completely joined, letting her get used to his large size before continuing.

With her legs pulling him tightly against her, Abi mewed and wiggled her hips to tell Ulysses she was ready for him and to get on with it. Moaning hotly, he drew back slowly but only went halfway before thrusting forward again...his movements slow and deep as he repeated over and over causing her to mew and wail with need and joy.

He kept himself in check because he wanted this to last long enough to bring her to a hard climax but her inner walls were tightening even more around him and making it hard to not just thrust away blindly. He was soon panting hard and his rhythm had picked up so that he was shoving into her faster and harder.

'Control,' he firmly reminded himself but it was getting so hard to listen to that with his mind growing hazy with mindless pleasure.

Abi cried out and her claws dug into his back as his movements became more intense and urgent. She tossed her head about then arched up as the pleasure built higher and higher. She could feel the heat building toward a climax...his cock was swelling bigger and his movements were becoming jerky.

"Ulysses!" Abi cried out urgently on the edge.

Hearing her warning cry and his name on her lips snapped the last of his control. Using one paw, he slide it under her head and let it tilt to one side. Opening his mouth wide long fangs extended gleaming whitely before he struck biting deep into her neck.

Abi shrieked in shock and surprise at the pain in her neck and at the wildness Ulysses was exhibiting as he thrust furiously doubling their pleasure. The pain faded instantly covered by the sudden intense pleasure that was hurling her toward a shattering climax.

Abi's climax squeezed him tightly pushing him to climax as well, his head jerking upward, fangs leaving her neck as he howled his pleasure. His body jerked twice more into her before his seed flooded her womb. He shuddered for seconds more before collapsing over Abi. With his last strength, he managed to wrap his arms around her waist and lifted her from the desk then stepped backward until his knees felt a chair behind him and he sat with her in his lap.

He panted and tried to catch his breath and felt her heart hammering through his chest as she rested against it. Her breath had hitched a bit when he sat and his cock shoved deeper within her.

When she had the strength she looked up into his golden eyes and saw warmth and love in them that was for her alone. Sighing, she kissed him again only to jerk and wince.

"My neck," She muttered reaching up to see what could be causing such stinging pain. He halted her searching paw before she could touch her neck.

"Let me," He murmured gently as he pretended to look closely. He hadn't wanted her to find the bite and see the blood on her fingers. That would have precipitated questions he wasn't ready to answer. 'But I will soon,' he promised himself. ' That is, unless one of the clan learns of this first.' he added ruefully.

Saharas only bite when they've found their bondmate as he had. The bite was too big to be a simple love nip. He would deal with that issue later now all he wanted to do was enjoy this moment.

Purring, he leaned close and began to lick and soothe the pain away. Abi purred as well enjoying his attention though a part of her still wondered how she could have been injured on her neck when she had been laying on her desk and there was nothing there to cause it.

"Abi…" Feral murmured questioningly feeling how relaxed she was becoming.

"I know. We should clean up a bit before heading home. I…er…don't want to explain how this happened in the morning," she said in an amused tone then sighed and raised up from his chest to look over at her desk. It was a mess and not with just paper.

Ulysses chuckled and said, " Yes, that would raise some interesting questions."

Abi made to move but Feral helped her by lifting her off him which made her moan as he slipped from within her. He put her on her feet carefully, insuring she could stand on her own before letting go. She smiled her thanks then went to her desk to get some wipes to clean them up with. After a hand wash, she collected his clothes from the chair he'd draped them on, handing them to him before redressing herself.

When they were decent again, the two of them quickly cleaned up all signs of their activity. She collected all the fallen papers and organized them back into a tidy pile as he cleaned up the desk and picked up the books that had been tossed off the desk during their love making.

"There, back to normal, time to go home," Feral said with satisfaction pulling on his coat and helping her on with hers.

"And that would be where?" Abi asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"Hmm…I know its truly late but wouldn't you like to continue this activity a little longer?" He asked, huskily, eyes dark with the banked fires of passion.

Hearing the promise of heat in Feral's tone of voice, her minds eye filled with visions of what they could do together. Giving him a heated look of her own she purred, "I'd love too."

Feral smiled warmly, loving that look of eagerness in his new mate's eyes. Taking her paw in his, they left her office and headed home.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to Ulyferal for Beta-reading this chapter and helping me out. I couldn't dose this with out her help!

Chapter Two

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

Beyond Megakat City was a vast desert that was bound by a huge mountain range at it back, the Megakat Dam at its north end with rivers spreading out from it, Megakat Springs at its south end with its own kat-made lake that supported its own small community where the rich and famous would go to play at its huge golf resort. Not far away was Gemkat Labs, a bit further away in the desert proper was Megakat Prison and west of that were the Megakat mines. Located a little closer to the city were many huge canyons used by the SWAT Kats for a targeting range as well as the enforcers for the same purpose.

Up the center section, reaching all the way to the foot of the mountain range was where the most desolate part of the desert existed. None cared to travel here which was fine for a certain small tribe that lived in the mountain's shadow.

The land about the village was fairly inhospitable but they had succeeded in finding the one spot that had a small lake that was mountain-fed, surrounded by scraggly vegetation and a thin pine forest. Since planes didn't fly over this area and there were no roads leading to it, the village was secure from outsiders.

The village itself was laid out in a half circle with one large dwelling at its center. While still fairly well hidden by the tall pines, a large training field had been laid out behind the large house with two dojo's one was for martial arts training, the other for sword training. The small forested area hid the village quite well. An apron of green went from the village edge toward the lake, a half mile distant.

The village may have looked simple and bare of modern conveniences but it was comfortable and kept simple for a reason. This was home to a clan of warriors known as the Yuudai. Here kittens as young as six were taught the ways and history of their people and the ancient arts of fighting under the watchful eyes of their teachers.

The clan were not Kats but Saharas, a warrior race that fought under feudal lords in their native lands many centuries ago. They were highly sought after by Emperors and other leaders to work in the shadows as spies and assassins. Then one day, Kat kind turned against them...slaughtering them wherever they could find them, forcing the Saharas to hide themselves away until their name was nothing but a myth found in ancient scrolls buried in museums. All thought them extinct.

Since that terrible time, the Sarahas had learned to hide themselves from further retribution by Kat kind. They did this by using only Kat names when away from the clan holdings and hiding their distinct scent with covering sprays so they could mingle more easily.

Though they lived simply, that did not mean they were ignorant of modern things or ways. Those that left to live among Kats regularly brought back info and technology so the clan could keep current and not seem out of place when they visited the city and other countries.

On this day, in late summer, a lone Sahara walked through their village toward the main house. He was tall had dark tan fur with spiked hair that had been brushed back and banded. He moved with a sense of grace and power in his walk. One of his paws was tucked in his pocket while the other carried some folders. He nodded to his fellow villagers as he passed by, not pausing to talk as he had important news to convey to the head of the Yuudai Clan.

Reaching the house, he opened the door and stepped in removing his shoes before taking his first step on the bamboo floor. Walking down the hallway he halted at one of the doors that was made of rice and knelt down on his knees before it to wait.

It was barely a few minutes later when a soft, but commanding voice called, "Enter."

Opening the door from his kneeling position, he then rose and walked in before shutting the door behind him. He stepped forward to face the person in the room and gracefully knelt down again.

His brown eyes stared at the back of Akiko Yuudai, a tall Sahara female with light brown fur that had once been a beautiful deep brown shade during her youth. Long graying hair was held in a low ponytail and reached the middle of her back. She was wearing a summer kimono of light blue and she was sitting at a low desk that held a scroll, ink pad and brush. She was presently writing something on the scroll with even brush strokes.

Though her back was toward the male Sahara, she was unconcerned as Jota was a trustworthy warrior as were all in the clan.

"Akiko-sama, I have news on Jimmu-san as well as current information on the doings of Megakat City," Jota said politely laying the folders in his hand on the floor behind Akiko.

Their leader paused in mid stroke and turned her head slightly to see the folders. Putting down her ink brush, she turned halfway around and picked up the folder marked 'Ulysses Feral' on it. This was her grandson's Kat name. Pursing her lips, she flipped through the folder pausing to read the report on her grandson. It took her a few minutes to read every detail of the report. She hummed a little to herself before closing the folder turning back around and setting it on her desk.

"So, one of my grandsons has finally found his bond mate. It is a blessing that I have been waiting and praying for a long time," Akiko murmured a slight smile on her face though Jota couldn't see it, he did hear pleasure in her voice.

"But Akiko-sama! Did you not see...his bondmate…it is a kat. What if she were to find out about us...she might then betray us due to her livelihood!" Jota objected his voice clearly showing disapproval to this mating.

"Will she now? And you are so sure of this, Jota?" Akiko tsked still not looking at him but her voice warned him to be very certain of his words before persisting with this line of thought.

Jota froze and went silent. Akiko was one of their wisest and, though older now, she had once been their fiercest and most skilled warrior. Even at her age, she was a force to be reckoned with during training sessions as she taught the next generation of warriors.

"Forgive me, Akiko-sama, I did not mean to speak so harshly about Jimmu-san's mate. It's just…kats in her line of work…it's a find of a lifetime for them...it proves to them we aren't extinct at all..." Jota voiced his concern leaning down till his head touched the floor.

"Which is why we will send someone of the clan to test this she-kat to see how trustworthy she is before allowing her to know our secret. " Akiko ordered quietly, turning only her heard to stare at Jota piercingly.

"But let us put that aside for now. What of the Mayor? Has he received our letter yet?" Akiko asked letting her gaze drift toward the room's pale wall.

"Yes, Akiko-sama. But it seems being mayor of this city so long and holding so much power, has gone to his head. The same could be said of the city council as well," Jota responded briskly willingly dropping the more uncomfortable subject for the more straight forward business.

"Such fools. It appears they have forgotten who it was that had placed them in those positions so long ago. It seems we will have to remind them of that. And what of the enforcers?" She asked mildly aware the news might not be good.

"Enforcer recruitment is down fifteen percent and the death toll has risen by two percent," Jota reported grimly. He watched Akiko take a deep breath then slowly let it out.

"And the SWAT Kats?"

"Same. No changes."

Akiko brought her paw up to touch her chin in thought. "I don't understand. Being a genius, I expected Clawson to have realized he could sell the diagrams of his inventions as Razor by now and got him and Furlong out of debt with Jimmu-san and quit working at the salvage yard. The fact they are still there is a puzzle to me."

"Your pardon, Akiko but perhaps Clawson hasn't thought of doing that under his call sign since he had wanted to do it under his true name but was blacklisted by an unscrupulous member of Pumadyne when he was younger."

"Yes, I know this but it doesn't explain why he hasn't moved forward."

"Most likely it's because it simply hasn't occurred to him. Being a genius doesn't necessarily mean one possesses common sense," Jota said mildly amused. "I guess someone needs to drop the hint in his ear."

Akiko chuckled a little. "That could be the case and you may be right." Her face fell into more grimmer lines as she continued, "We must take action to return balance to this city. At the moment, those sworn to protect and care for the Kats of this city no longer are doing so. While the one who does care, is using the SWAT Kats in her own way rather than trying to get them and the enforcers to unite for the betterment of all."

"Do you really think Jimmu-san will work with the SWAT Kats? He really doesn't like them at all."

"But he doesn't hate them as much as he used to. We must get him to understand the importance of uniting with the SWAT Kats. Informing him that they share the same goal, that of protecting the city and all those within it, might coax him to see reason and, if not, perhaps I may have to 'convince' him about how much this will benefit the clan as well though he really should know that without being told," she said a bit piqued by her grandson's attitude.

"Grandmother? May I speak?" A low husky voice spoke it was the type one would hear coming from a bedroom that suggested something completely different.

Jota's head snapped to the corner on his right, eyes wide as he now sensed a different chi in the room besides himself and Akiko.

A dark brown furred, Sahara female with short brown hair that reached her neck, sat in the corner with her legs under her and her paws laying quietly in her lap. She was wearing a black one piece suit with a neck mask that only covered the lower part of her face. Wristbands that reached her elbows with white pads by black strings were on each arm. She had beautiful golden eyes just like her grandmother and they were fixed on Jota at the moment.

"Urabe-dono! Forgive me, I did not…" Jota said quickly turning around on his knees to apologize to the heir to the clan leadership.

"It is alright, Jota-san. I did not wish you to sense me until I desired it which is why I hid my chi from you," Urabe said gently then turned her face toward her grandmother, a questioning look in her eyes.

"You may speak, Urabe-chan," Akiko quietly gave her permission.

"Since I am heading to Megakat City, why not assign the mission to me? I will take care of Manx and those in the council while I pick a team to deal with the omegas. I will also search for the source of all this paranormal activity." Urabe suggested.

A choked sound caught her attention and she turned her head to eye Jota questioningly.

"Are you saying something in Megakat City is causing all these strange occurrences?" Jota asked, shocked and unhappy to be just hearing this.

"I'm afraid so. The occurrences have been growing in strength and numbers for ages but we've been unable to find its true source. In the distant past, the politicians didn't deal with us much so we had limited access to what was going on."

"Till Manx came into the picture," Jota said, understanding in his eyes.

He remembered when Manx had called on them numerous times to deal with other politicians of the city. The first time he came to them was when he was running for Mayor and was having difficulties in the polls. He was new and untried so he was running up against the old school politicians still in place. As he searched for help to improve his chances, he had met one of their connections.

Asking for assistance, Manx promised he would see to the welfare of the city if they would help him get elected. But now, years later, and many reelections, Manx apparently felt so comfortable and secure that he no longer desired their assistance so brushed their concerns for the safety of the city aside. He completely ignored their veiled threats that they could remove him. His attention was drawn back to Akiko when she responded to his statement.

"Indeed. But that is not the only reason. Whatever is causing these strange occurrences in Megakat City are no longer confined there. It's been discovered it has been spreading out to nearby countries," Akiko told him, grimness in her voice.

"Remember the attacks on the oil tankers recently? It was caused by a mutated sea snake," Urabe reminded him.

"You're right...a sure sign the source is growing," Jota agreed, worriedly.

"Urabe-chan, this mission is yours. I want you to hand pick the members of your team and fill them in. You, personally, are to deal with Manx, Briggs, the SWAT Kats and the council members. Do what you must to succeed but keep Jimmu-san out of the loop as long as you are able. Someone else will deal with his current issues," Akiko ordered

"Understood, grandmother," Urabe responded, bowing her head.

"You may both leave now," Akiko said getting up. "Excuse me. I have phone call to make to my grandson, congratulating him on his bonding."

Akiko moved to the rice door. Jota rose gracefully to his feet and quickly opened the door for her. Just as she was about to step through, Urabe stopped her a moment. Akiko looked back at her questioningly.

"Grandmother, please tell Jimmu-san that his big sister sends her congratulations as well," Urabe said warmly smiling behind her mask.

Akiko laughed, "I will, granddaughter."

Once she left the room, Jota and Urabe left as well. Jota headed back to the training field while Urabe walked from the main house to a neighboring home nearby. It was a simple two storey house, colored white with brown trim and a fence around it. Urabe walked up to the door and knocked. When no one answered she sighed, shaking her head. She should have known no one was going to respond to the door so she turned away and strolled around to the rear finding a very pregnant Saraha female sitting in a porch chair.

The Sahara fur color was peach with long blonde hair held in a French braid which lay down her back. She was wearing a gold-orange yukata and had her eyes closed. One of her paws lay on the large bulge below her ribs and was rubbing it up and down no doubt trying to calm the kitten within while her other paw held a cup of green tea.

"Amber-chan," Urabe called softy as she slowly approached not wanting to startle the expectant mother.

Amber opened her eyes revealing them to be a deep blue. She smiled at the dark brown female approaching her.

"Urabe-san, it is good to see you," Amber said using a respectful tone to address her visitor.

"Urabe or Urabe-chan, Amber-chan. Your bondmate is my brother's best friend after all," Urabe chided her gently her smile hidden behind her mask.

Amber laughed a little at that comment. Her bondmate was the complete opposite in temperament of Urabe's other brother Jimmu-san. While the gruff and powerful Jimmu-San was rigid and a by-the-book type of person who never questioned the orders he was given, her bondmate was more likely to bend the rules when needed and definitely, questioned orders rather than follow them blindly.

"Is Kazuma-san around?" Urabe asked walking up to the porch.

Amber nodded and said, "He's inside getting some cake for me. That seems to be all I'm wanting today."

"It just means your kitten will be a sweet thing when she comes into the world," Urabe said warmly happy for the two parents to be.

Kazuma and Amber had been trying for two years to have a kitten. Finally, they were being rewarded. It was just last winter when Amber announced she was pregnant to the joy of the whole village. She was due to deliver a female sometime in July and they were ecstatic.

Suddenly, both females' ears pricked up as they heard the sound of footsteps approaching from inside the house. The door opened abruptly to reveal a handsome Sahara male. He was six two with orange fur and darker orange strips. His chin and neck were colored white that went down to his stomach. He also had white on the tips of his fingers, toes and tail. His brown eyes gazed adoringly down at his bondmate before realizing they had a guest. He smiled as he stepped through the doorway and made for Amber carrying a slice of cake on a plate.

He handed Amber the plate then took a seat next to her before addressing the other female. "Urabe, what brings you here? The kitten's not due for a couple of weeks," Kazuma questioned politely.

"I have some important news to share with you two," Urabe told him stepping up onto the porch then leaning against the rail facing them.

"Hmm? Good kind or bad?" Kazuma asked smiling.

"Good news!" She said, smiling behind her mask as she drew the suspense out.

"Well, what is it?" Amber asked excited and getting impatient.

"Jimmu is mated!" Urabe dropped the bomb then watched their reaction.

"What? When? And to whom? Bastard! As soon I found out Amber was my bondmate and mated her, he was the first person I told!" Kazuma said in mock anger crossing his arms across his chest.

"Give him a break, Kazuma-san. It is only a recent occurrence and it's not like he can just run out here to tell us. As Chief Enforcer, he just doesn't have that kind of time and you know something like that can't be spoken of over the phone," Amber chided him, punching him gently in the arm next to her.

"Humph! He was better off being a warrior here then one there! At least here, he could do what he needs to and not be held back due to the restrictive rules he's forced to abide by now or he'd be voted out of his position," Kazuma growled happy for best friend but unhappy about his career choice.

Amber sighed, she knew Kazuma hadn't been happy with Jimmu leaving the clan and joining the Enforcers. Even now he still held a slight grudge but it was not strong as it was once had been.

"It was his choice and, by the sounds of it, the right one. Do you know anything about this mate of his?" Amber asked getting back to the news at hand.

"Her name is Dr. Abi Sinian, curator of the Megakat Natural History Museum and a very prominent and well-known archeologist," Urabe told her.

"What! Are you serious? You're not just pulling my tail are you?" Kazuma asked shocked and looking a little doubtful.

Urabe rolled her eyes, "No, I'm not."

"Well isn't that a kick in the tail! Funny, I always assumed he would have taken Briggs," Kazuma mused then blinked in unhappy surprise when Urabe threat growled at him.

"Kazuma! You know better than to say such things! The Saharas never pick their life mates, fate does! I'm sure there is a reason fate chose a Kat for Jimmu-san to mate and we will learn of it in due time," Amber interrupted chastising her mate...knowing exactly why Urabe was vexed with him.

Kazuma raised his paws defensively, giving Urabe an apologetic look before turning to his mate to hug her. "Yes, I know! How else would I have gotten such a wonderful mate as you!" He nuzzled her cheek.

Urabe had to resist rolling her eyes as the two forgot her for a moment while they hugged and cooed at each other. A part of her couldn't help but feel a little jealous that two of her brothers had found mates making her feel left behind and alone. She wondered if she would ever find her perfect partner. Shaking her head, she dropped that unproductive line of thought and returned to the other business that had brought her here.

Clearing her throat to interrupt the pair, she kept her eyes away from them and gazed at the lake as she told them, "That is not the only reason I am here."

Kazuma sighed and asked quietly, "I thought not, so what else brought you here?"

"Two reasons. I've been given a mission that will take me to Megakat City. I'm to several problems, the Mayor's attitude toward the Sarahas lately, the city councilors similar attitudes, and speak with the SWAT Kats about a couple of things. I also need a team to deal with the omegas while I'm occupied."

"Alright that's one reason, what's the other?" Kazuma asked, his attitude more serious.

"Someone must test Abi-san to see if she is trustworthy enough to know our secret." Urabe said grimly.

***Megakat City***

As noon chimed from the clock tower of city hall and the sun was at its highest point, in an apartment building not far from Enforcer Headquarters, was a nice roomy apartment located on the top floor. Said apartment was equipped with a large living room spacious bedroom with walk in closet nicely appointed kitchen with gleaming appliances and attached dining room and even had a guest bedroom with extra bath in the hallway.

The apartment was quiet, the sun peeking through the closed drapes of the balcony doors off the living room. A trail of clothing led from the front door to the back master bedroom; a great coat was discarded on the couch, a female's jacket shirt tossed to join it, a bra on a chair, a female shirt on the recliner, socks and shoes near the coffee table, pants and skirt in the hall, nylons on the floor near the bed, and underwear tossed near the dresser.

On the huge king size bed, Feral lay with his arm holding his mate's body close to his chest, one leg was draped over hers and his tail draped over them both. He felt Abi snuggle closer to him for body warmth as her she rested from their all night activities.

It was lucky, she had taken the day off so she could be with him. Of course, being in charge helped for both of them as Feral had also taken the day leaving his second in command. The Kat shouldn't screw things up being charge one day...at least he hoped not.

Being the boss also meant he didn't have to give a reason for not coming in though he knew, he would pay for it with extra work tomorrow. He sighed and pushed that worry aside as he enjoyed the feel of being with his new bondmate.

It wasn't just because he wanted to be with her after mating her last night, it was because Saharas needed to remain close to their new mates for at least a week to prevent separation anxiety. After that period, they should have no problem being apart for long periods of time. However, for them there was a problem.

Due to their jobs, neither of them could take a whole week off to stay together without some prior planning. He hadn't really intended on taking Abi so soon, it had just happened. If he'd been able to wait, he would have made the arrangements to be on leave for the week necessary but now that was out the window and he would have to check his schedule to see what he could do now.

Whatever he had to do, he had to do it immediately since it would be unhealthy for them to be apart. The other part of the problem was telling Abi. She had to know they were bonded or she wouldn't understand the need to stay together for a week.

Sighing, Feral open his eyes, knowing he needed to get up. His stomach was growling for food and he was certain hers would be too when she woke up. Gently pulling free of his mate, he looked down at her peacefully sleeping face and felt that same primal need to take her again. He shook his head and shoved down the need, she was tired and he was hungry. To appease the urging of his body, he leaned down and nuzzled her neck then deposited a kiss on her cheek.

The nuzzling and kiss, of course, woke the sleeping she-kat. Her eyes half opened and she giggled as Feral's tail tickled her as it was leaving.

"Ulysses," Abi said giggling.

"Morning, love," He rumbled halting his move from the bed to kiss her again.

"Morning, to you too, handsome," Abi purred, yawning a little before sitting up.

Feral smiled at her, preparing to ask what she'd like for lunch, when the phone on his bed side table began ringing. Biting back a growl, he turned to answer it, hoping it wasn't an emergency at work. Snatching the phone and bringing it up to his ear, he barked angrily into it.

"Feral here and it had better be important!"

"Well, good afternoon to you too, Jimmu-san," An amused and familiar voice spoke softly.

Feral froze, immediately feeling his fur rise with uneasiness. "Uh...good afternoon, g-grandmother, uh...w-why are you calling me at home?" He stuttered uneasily. She shouldn't have known to call him at home in the middle of the day when he was always at his office.

Abi frowned, sensing Ulysses sudden uneasiness on the phone and the fact he never stuttered nor why he should be so upset by a call from a relative. She whispered, "Ulysses, what's wrong?"

He turned his head to her and raised a finger for her to stay quiet. Eyeing him in concern, Abi subsided and waited until he finished talking. Laughter came from the phone, drawing his attention back to it.

"Why, Jimmu. I know I trained you better then that. You may have succeeded in keeping Kat kind from learning about your lover but certainly not us!" She chided him gently.

That upset Feral even more. "You said you'd withdrawn all watchers on me once I became Chief Enforcer," he reminded her, not happy to learn that hadn't been the truth after all. He also hadn't seen any watchers around yet she implied they were there.

Akiko tsked, "Your senses have dulled over the years, grandson."

Feral felt himself wince at the disappointment in his grandmother's tone. "That's not true!" He objected strongly.

"Oh? Then why have you not noticed or sensed the watchers near you? They have been there ever since the SWAT Kats entered the picture."

Shock sang through him as he thought, 'That long? How could I have missed them?' Realizing his grandmother's accusation was correct. Maybe his fighting skills had become dulled over the years. It wasn't as if enforcer training then regular work outs were as intense or brutal like his early training from kittenhood. His shoulders slumped, face it, he was now only as skilled as a Kat and that was downright embarrassing.

"Forgive me, grandmother, I have indeed become lax in my training," He said humbly.

"We can talk about that at a later time, grandson. Right now, I and Urabe simply want to wish you congratulations on your bonding with Abi," Akiko said warmlysatisfied she had shaken her grandson from his complacency.

Feral groaned mentally to himself but aloud he said, "Thank you, grandmother. I guess I should be expecting someone to come from the clan now?"

"Yes, within three days."

Feral sighed, "Understood…it was good to hear from you grandmother."

"You too, Jimmu," she murmured then hung up.

He carefully set the phone down the reached up to rub the back of his head for a moment before turning to Abi.

"Ulysses, what's wrong, love. You seem really upset," Abi said gently, reaching out to touch his arm. She could tell the phone call had troubled him deeply.

"Abi…there's something I have to tell you," He began, knowing he couldn't keep this secret from her any longer.

Author Note:

Kun: Honorific. Used in the modern day among male students, or those who grew up together, form intended as a way to emmphasize a difference in status or rank, as well as to indicate familiarity or affection.

Chan: Honorific. Can be used either a diminutive(e.g., with a small child) or with those who are grown, to indicate affection. ("My dear...")

San: Honorific. Carries the meaning of "Mr.", "Ms.", "Miss", etc.

Dono: Honorific. Even more respectful then -san, the effect n modern day conversation would be along the lines of "Milord so and so."

Sama-Honorific used to address a persons much higher in rank then oneself.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

"_Bond"_

When Ulysses had hung up, Abi had many questions to ask. One of the foremost ones, was why he was so upset hearing from his grandmother? She'd thought at first there was bad news from his family, like a death, but as the conversation went on she realized something more was going on.

Though she really couldn't hear his grandmother, his side of the conversation was strange to say the least. What was all that about 'watchers' and that his training was lax? What kind of training?

She stared at his face in concern. His facial expression was a cross between dismay and concern. What had her even more confused was the sense of intense worry she could almost feel in her own body. She needed answers and it was obvious, he needed comforting. Reaching out, she touched his nearest shoulder and began caressing it in a soothing rhythm and was pleased when she felt him begin to relax.

Feral felt his body ease from her gentle touch and his mind calm a little. Smiling, he leaned down and placed his head on her shoulder near her neck, nuzzling it.

Pleased to have been able to ease his heart, Abi leaned into his nuzzling while raising an arm to his back and began an up and down stroking motion. They stayed like that for several minutes before Feral sighed and carefully pulled away.

He turned his body so they faced each other. Staring into her concerned eyes, he wrestled with himself. He knew he had to tell her what he was before the clan came to question her. He didn't want her to hear of it from the them first.

As her bondmate, he had that right. But he was concerned how Abi would take the news they were mated, much less the even greater news that he wasn't a Kat at all.

He hoped she wouldn't get too angry with him. 'Though, I wouldn't blame her if she did. I can't believe I lost all control that way. Taking her should have been done correctly, with her knowing everything about me so she could accept it better. Ah well, too late for that,' he mused, unhappily to himself.

Clearing his throat, he took her paws in his. "Abi, there's something very important I must tell you. You may not like it and it could also shock you, but please hear me out," he begged her softly.

Now she was even more worried but didn't say anything, just nodded her head for him to go on.

"For starters, my real name is Jimmu Yuudai, I'm a Saharas, and I'm a member of the Yuudai Clan. When I came to live in Megakat City, I chose the name Ulysses Feral as my Kat name," he said, solemnly.

For a long instant, Abi could only gape at him, her paws forgotten in his. When it sunk in, she jerked her paws away and shook her head in denial. "No, that's not possible...that species is extinct...records show they died out when Kat kind killed and collected them for their blood."

"No we did not. Our race escaped and went into hiding. I know this is hard for you to believe so I'll have to prove it to you." Feral said quietly climbing off the bed to stand beside it.

Abi watch in shocked fascination as Feral took a deep breath then let it out slowly to relax his body. In the next instant, he suddenly became stiff as his muscles went rigid. The sound of bones cracking filled the room as they shifted into a different configuration. Within moments, Feral went from a biped to a four footed animal. One that was that was three times the size of the Sabertooth cat brought to life by the Pastmaster and that had attacked her and Briggs. But unlike the Sabertooth cat, Feral didn't have those same long sharp canines but they were longer than a Kats

His physical appearance was striking, with long black strips on his body down to his long tail that had a black tip. His head was massive and had short pointed black ears that swivel toward her. His body was still dark brown and his massive paws were as big as dinner plates with only the barest tip of the claws showing but she was certain they would be long and very sharp when extended.

She knew Saharas could shapeshift into a primal form which was what she was looking at right now. This form helped them escape their enemies, fight when necessary, and hide in the wilds when they became the hunted themselves. The last known record of them was during the Dark Ages. On top of their impressive appearance and ability to shapeshift was their strength, cunning, and sheer deadliness.

Her scientific mind drank in the sight of this supposedly extinct species while her personal mind tried to cope with the fact she'd been in an intimate relationship with one of them for quite a while.

Her silence made him uneasy, so Feral moved closer to her and reared up to place his huge paws on the bed beside her.

She jerked away reflexively then chastised herself for behaving that way. Ulysses would never hurt her.

"Sorry, just an instinctual reaction," she apologized, not wanting him to think less of her.

She stared at him uncomfortably. "So you're really a Sahara," she breathed reaching out with her paw to touch his head. She marveled at how soft and plush his fur felt under her fingers. As she caressed one of those huge ears, he began to purr making her laugh a little.

"Ulysses this is stunning news. To think Saharas are still alive and living among us but not openly, apparently," she surmised thoughtfully. He gave his massive head a heavy nod, his eyes staring into hers intently.

She sighed, a little crestfallen at that. "What a pity. And I'll wager you are at some risk telling me, aren't you?"

She really didn't expect him to answer her. What a discovery! And she could say nothing about it. It was like finding the Ark of the Covenant and being told it could never be brought into the light of day if it was ever found.

But no matter how unhappy she felt about keeping such a secret, the look in his eyes told her he trusted her explicitly to do just that. Shaking her head, she leaned forward and rubbed her forehead against his for a moment.

"I will _never _tell a soul about what you are. I will _never _betray your trust in me. It will hurt to keep such a secret especially from my colleagues but I understand how dangerous it is for your kind to be discovered alive. Kats being who they are, will not hesitate to hunt you down again no matter how civilized they think they are," she murmured softly into his ear.

_"Thank you! I knew you could be trusted and I'm sorry you can't say anything about it." _came his familiar deep rumbling voice.

She jerked her head back and stared at him in shock. "I know you didn't just speak that aloud as your mouth is incapable of speech, so how..."

_"We're linked, mind to mind. We can talk to each other without speaking aloud." _he said mildly amused.

"That's fantastic...telepathy isn't it?" She asked excitedly. "So can all Saharas do this form of communication?"

_"No, only bonded pairs can talk and feel emotions this way."  
_  
"Bonded?" She said hesitantly, he nodded his head, suddenly wary of her reaction.

"When did we do that?...Wait...last night...you bit me! How could you do that without my permission?" she demanded, suddenly very upset and angry. She backed away from him and glared reaching up and feeling where he had bitten her. She suddenly remembered seeing something about bonding in the ancient scrolls she'd been studying. None had mentioned telepathy but they did speak of lifemating.

All the time they'd spent together over the past year had been building up to this. It explained so much of his behavior; the protectiveness, his seemingly greater strength than a normal Kat, and the speed with which he could be by her side to protect her from danger. All of it made sense now but that still didn't excuse him from doing it without asking her first.

Feral winced as he felt Abi's feelings of shock, confusion, and then anger through their new bond. He moved off the bed and stepped back from her to give her some breathing space. He tried to send feelings of calmness and love through the bond to try and ease her but it backfired, causing her to recoil and lash out with feelings of hurt, upset and betrayal.

_"Abi, I'm sorry! I tried to control myself but…" _he begged her forgiveness.

"Stop! Just stop!" Abi cried out her paws to her head as if that would shut him out.

Now very upset himself, Feral returned to his Kat form. Once the change was complete he got on the bed and crawled toward her slowly. When she made no move to slap at him, he reached out and pulled her close to his chest wrapping his arms protectively around her.

"Please Abi, I'm sorry! Last night I lost control because since the first time we made love I knew you were my life mate. However, I truly wanted to tell you what I was first but the need to bond was too strong," he murmured anxiously sending waves of remorse through the bond.

Though truly upset with him, Abi nevertheless, understood some of what he was trying to tell her. That still didn't make it right and she wanted some time to think about this. She could feel just how much he loved her and that made things a little easier to bear. His self-shame and anger at himself came through loud and clear as well. So he hadn't done this deliberately, that was good to know. She sighed and closed her eyes as she held him too burying her face in his chest for a long moment as she tried to marshal her rioting thoughts.

"Ulysses…I'm just not sure how to react to all of this. Please, I need time to think this over...alone," she finally said quietly pushing away from him gently.

Feral sighed unhappily but let her go. "I understand."

He could only sit there and watch as Abi slid off the bed and proceeded to collect her clothing from the floor then left for the bathroom after giving him one last lingering look before disappearing through the door.

He laid down on the bed, cursing himself for acting so recklessly and possibly pushing Abi away from him. His mind tried to think of ways to be with Abi yet give her the space and time she needed to think about what happened.

His ears pricked up when he heard his apartment door open then close firmly some ten minutes later. Apparently, she had decided to forego a shower and had opted for taking one at home rather than stay here any longer.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," he repeated bitterly to himself grabbing a pillow and hiding his head under it.

The rest of the day passed with Feral never leaving his apartment. After chastising himself for another half hour, he finally climbed out of bed and went to shower. He dressed in clean jeans and tee shirt, made himself a light meal then took it to the living room and planted himself before the TV. His mind wasn't on the show playing before him, though.

It kept drifting back to the events of the afternoon and how they could have played out better than the true outcome. He ordered dinner but barely touched it. The rest of the evening passed without him really noticing and when it came to bedtime he had no desire to sleep in a bed that was empty of the warmth of his mate.

He sat up until he was too tired then went to bed reluctantly but only ended up tossing and turning restlessly all night long. Earlier he had tried to reach out to Abi through the bond but though he could feel her, he couldn't break through what seemed to be a very good barrier. He wondered how she'd figured out how to do that. However she'd learned it, he was effectively shut out and that hurt even more.

The next morning shone bright but for Ulysses, it might as well still be night. He was beginning to feel the anxiety and discomfort separation from his mate caused. It would only grow worse as time passed. He had to find some way for them to be together for the next week before they both succumbed to pain and sickness.

Climbing from bed, he went to shower and get ready for work. He skipped breakfast and left his apartment in a tense mood. Reaching his car, he climbed in and raced away through the early morning traffic.

Reaching the enforcer building, Feral parked his car out front then climbed out. Walking up the stairs at a near run, he hurried across the lobby, not inviting any intrusion from anyone as he took the next elevator that was, thankfully, empty.

When the elevator reached the top floor, he stepped out and made for his office. He barely acknowledged his secretary's greeting as he went into his office and shut the door behind him. He'd barely made it to his desk when his assistant charged into the room.

'Great! This can't be good.' Feral thought bitterly.

"What is it Sergeant?" he asked gruffly.

"Sir, Mayor Manx is demanding you report to his office right away...sorry sir, he made me repeat that word for word," Sergeant Owen Newman said, unhappily.

He really hated delivering messages like that. It was sure to piss the Commander off badly. And this morning, he could already tell, his superior was in a bad mood already so this wasn't going to help matters. Geeze, he hated working with the boss when he was this way. The off white and gray tom sighed mentally and geared himself for a really shitty day.

Feral sighed bringing up a paw to pinch the bridge of his nose, "What for?"

Sgt. Owen winced as he said, "To discuss the enforcer budget, sir!" 'Oh yeah. A bad day all around if his fur rises like that,' he sighed mentally.

"Not this again! Any more cut backs and he might as well disband the Enforcers!" Feral growled his distress levels rising even more.

Sensing more than the early morning meeting with the Mayor was bothering his boss, Owen could only murmur a heartfelt, "Sorry, sir."

Feral just waved off his Sergeant's attempt to commiserate with him and said in resignation, "Fine, tell Manx I'll be there in about twenty minutes."

"Yes, sir!" Owen said briskly, then about faced and left.

Shaking his head, Feral went back out the door of his office. Once at city hall, he found himself spending the next three hours arguing with Manx about his desperately lean budget and getting no satisfaction, as usual. The only thing he got out of it was a headache to add to his growing anxiety at being separated from his mate.

Gritting his teeth, he paused a moment beside his car, taking several deep breaths to try and relax himself but it didn't do much good. He knew if he didn't see Abi within the next forty-eight hours, he would become a danger to everyone in the city he came in contact with. It didn't help that he knew Abi was also beginning to feel the effects of separation but she wasn't aware why she was feeling so anxious. This just increased his upset.

Shaking his head, which really didn't help, Feral climbed into his car and drove back to his office. Though he worked hard to keep control of his emotions, by the day's end he was about ready to bite some head off and that wasn't figuratively either. Time to get out of here for the day.

He tossed the finished cases in his out basket and locked away the one that still needed his attention. Getting up, he made his way to the coat rack and pulled on his coat. Stepping through the door, he locked it behind him then made for the elevator.

As he rode down, his cell rang. Pulling it from his pocket he raised it to his ear and barked, "Feral here!"

"Whoa! What's got your tail in a twist?" A jaunty voice asked.

Feral blinked in shock. "Kazuma? What are you doing calling me? You know phones aren't allowed in the village."

Kazuma snorted, "Come on buddy, you know me better than that. You really must be uptight about something to try and treat me like a kitten. Anyway, I called to wish you my congratulations."

"Oh, sorry, I'm am a bit tense. Thank you but I really can't talk right now," Feral said, regretfully preparing to severe the call. The elevator had delivered him to the main lobby and he was walking across it as he spoke.

"Now hang on there, Ace...what's got you so down? You found your life mate, that should have you flying on cloud nine by now." Kazuma asked a bit concerned.

"I would be if we were with each other right now...which we're not," he admitted unhappily. He'd reached his vehicle and climbed in so he could talk privately.

"Eh, why not? Did something happen?" Kazuma asked even more concerned.

"Uh, you could say she wasn't happy about being bonded," Feral said, not really able to hide the pain he was feeling from his voice.

"Was it because you revealed yourself to be a Saharas? Strange, I would have thought she would have been thrilled to meet an extinct species though a little unhappy about not being to tell anyone about it. Maybe you should go a few more rounds with her," Kazuma said lightly.

Feral's ears went up in surprise. "You know who Abi is? And what she and I do alone is none of your business!" He said tartly.

"Easy, there tiger! I was just pulling your tail. And yes, I do know about Abi…I'm the one being sent to test her," Kazuma said in a more serious tone.

Holding his phone away and staring at it for a second, Feral felt his heart lurch in his chest. Though Kazuma was his best friend, he knew very well, the Sahara's male would not go easy on Abi. He might be a happy go lucky soul but when it came to clan business he was all serious and focused.

He put his phone back to his ear and said, hesitantly, "Kazuma…"

His friend didn't let him finish as he said with finality, "See you in two days, buddy!" Then hung up on Feral.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

"_Bond"_

At the Megakat Natural History Museum, Dr. Abi Sinian, the curator, was going over a new exhibit that was to show in two weeks. Her mind was trying to focus on the work before her but for the past two days, it kept drifting back to Feral.

Her personal side was still in semi-shock at the stunning revelations he'd told her that day, that Saharas existed, that he was one, and more shocking still, that she was now mated to one. Her scientific side was in complete awe of it all while her personal side was just plain mad.

She was furious at him, despite the incredible news, she was upset he'd failed to tell her what he was before bonding them without her say so, though that anger had cooled a bit now. What added to her pique, was the fact he still hadn't told her after they'd been bonded, leaving her totally in the dark as to why she felt the way she did the next day, let alone why her neck was sore.

That wasn't right though she did believe him when he said he had intended to tell her way before he'd done the deed so she'd be able to get used to the idea but in the heat of the moment, he'd lost control.

Now they were bonded and her only feeling at the moment was he'd taken her freedom and that he expected her to accept it since it couldn't be changed. Shaking her head, Abi turned away from the paperwork in her notebook to look at some of the artifacts that were on display.

Something caught her eye and immediately, she felt irritation rise along with anxiety. The feelings felt wrong and she tried to tell herself, firmly, that her deadline for the exhibit was two weeks away, plenty of time to finish and handle any problems, so her rising anger was out of place but her emotions and body weren't listening to her anymore. Her emotions seemed all over the map and she just couldn't rein them in.

"Jackie! Where is the portrait of Queen Callista's First Knight?" She demanded sharply of one of her assistants.

Jackie Downey, a silver colored kat, who was just hurrying past her startled at her sharp tone which halted him in his tracks. Blinking in confusion and concern, he hurried to her side to see what had her upset. He stared at her then at the wall she was pointing at.

"Uhm, it's still in the basement waiting unpacking, doctor. I...I was on my way there to meet up with Alex and Ray so we could uncrate it, bring it up then mount it." He told her carefully, uncertain why she was so worried about it...there was plenty of time to get it done.

Only partially mollified Abi grumbled, "I want that portrait mounted within the next two hours."

"Yes, ma'am!" Jackie said easily trying to soothe her.

Abi felt mortified at her behavior. Jackie was a good worker and she could see he was rather taken aback by her sudden sharp temper which definitely wasn't like her at all especially over something so minor. Taking several deep breaths, she worked to calm her anxiety.

"Sorry, Jackie. I didn't mean to snap at you like that...I just have too much on my mind right now..." She apologized weakly shaking her head a bit in dismay.

"It's alright, Dr. Sinian. I know setting up this thing is rather stressful. Why don't you take a brief break...it might help." He suggested, helpfully.

"You know, you could be right, thank you...I'll just go do that," She said glad for the excuse to escape. She stepped around the tom and hurried out of the exhibit hall then made for her office.

Once Dr. Sinian had left the area, the other two assistants, Alex and Ray, came out of their temporary hiding place...behind two armored knight statues. They'd heard the doctor's sharp command to their buddy and thought to hide rather than be a part of the embarrassing scene.

Ray strolled up to Jackie who was still staring at the doorway the doctor had left through.

"What the heck was that all about? Dr. Sinian never loses her cool like that and we were getting the picture for her." Ray observed concern in his voice.

"You know...she's been a little up tight since she returned from her day off. You don't suppose something bad happened do you?" Jackie suggested worried.

Alex rolled her eyes at the two toms as she said, "Dr. Sinian is fine. She's just hit a rough patch with her boyfriend is all. Give her some time and space."

Ray jerked his head to stare at Alex in surprise. "Dr. Sinian is seeing someone? Since when?"

Even Jackie had turned to stare at her, wanting an explanation causing Alex to lift her head to stare at the ceiling as if asking a higher power to give her patience with oblivious males.

Shaking her head, she returned her attention to the pair and said, "Dr. Sinian has been seeing someone secretly for the last year. I don't know who it is, but its very obvious by her behavior."

"So her irritability is probably due to a fight with her boyfriend?" Jackie asked.

"Could be...however that's none of our business. What we need to do is get the work done so her stress about the exhibit getting done is reduced, keep our heads low and out of trouble and I'm sure this storm of hers will blow over soon," Alex said with authority then turned to leave for the basement putting an end to the discussion.

After giving each other a look, the pair shrugged and quickly hurried after her.

Meanwhile, Abi had reached her office door, her head hung low as she rehashed the incident moments ago as she opened the door and stepped in. She was so distracted by her thoughts, she failed to see the she-kat sitting in her desk chair as she closed the door and walked up to her desk. Only then was she aware she wasn't alone. She stopped and stared in surprise as the stranger rose to meet her.

"Oh! I'm sorry, but this part of the museum is closed to visitors..." Abi began to say.

"You are Dr. Abi Sinian, correct?" The she-kat asked, not looking at her directly but her head was turned enough for the doctor to see one golden eye.

Something about the she-kat made Abi pause where she was as she answered hesitantly, "Yes, I am...um, do I know you?"

The tall, well toned she-kat walked around the desk to stand before Abi. She had short, black hair, cut bluntly, and thick, dark, brown fur. She was a stunning image in a light orange, scoop necked shirt with short sleeves showing well muscled arms. Dark blue, hip jeans showed her ample curves and she wore a pair of black running shoes.

'She must turn every tom's head when she walks down the street,' Abi thought.

"I'm Urabe Yuudai. You happen to be very familiar with my brother, Jimmu, whose Kat name is Ulysses," Urabe said giving her a small smile as she brought up her paw to Abi.

Still a bit taken aback by the she-kat's appearance, Abi nearly missed the introduction. When she realized what the female had said, she frowned. 'Uly's sent his sister to talk to me rather than himself?'

"Uhm, pleased to meet you," Abi managed though her voice was a bit tight with irritation as she reached out and shook the others paw.

Urabe eyed the doctor critically. She'd been informed by Kazuma that Jimmu and his mate were separated. She could plainly see the stress emanating from the she-kat which was only just beginning to wreck havoc on her body. She'd timed her visit at a good time to stop the problem quickly.

"I'm not here because Jimmu sent me, in fact he doesn't know I'm even in town right now," Urabe swiftly corrected the she-kat's belief for why she was here. "Now, I'm sure my brother has told you what he is..." Urabe let her words trail off in a questioning tone.

"Yes, he has, so that makes you a Sahara too," Abi said with certainty. "So, are you planning on visiting him?" She asked politely moving to take a seat at her desk while gesturing to Urabe to sit in one of the comfortable overstuffed chairs in front of her desk.

Urabe smiled and sat down. "No, I'm here for a different reason. There's been some odder than normal activity in the city. It has...caught my attention, so I've come to investigate," she said honestly.

The Sahara female liked what she saw in Abi. She'd had time to look around while the doctor was out and her research had indicated a cool, confident, down to earth female who had a level head during dangerous times...a far cry from the deputy mayor and that she was a great boss to work for.

Urabe had been discreetly interviewing all those that came in contact with the doctor...her assistants, her colleagues, and even the janitor staff as well as looking at her work habits. All the information said this was a likable and well organized individual with excellent leadership qualities.

But at this moment, the she-kat was tense and irritable, very much unlike her normal self. Urabe sighed mentally. Keeping a smile on her face, she said, "Pardon me for being so blunt, doctor, but you seemed to be very tense...are you feeling a bit more stressed than normal?"

Abi eyed Feral's sister in mild surprise, "Yes, I have but I'm sure its just ..."

"No it's not the exhibit causing it," Urabe said firmly, cutting her off.

"Excuse me?"

"Your stress is not caused by your work. You're suffering from a short temper as well and its all begun to occur over the past two days, isn't that right?" Urabe pressed her.

"How do you know this?" Abi asked becoming upset and worried.

"Easy, calm yourself as best you can. I'll explain what your problem is but I have just one more question to ask. When Jimmu told you what he was and what had happened between you, you had a fight and separated, correct?"

Abi look away, her face flushing as she muttered, "I just needed time to think. We'd been dating for some time now then suddenly I find out we're bonded and that he's not a Kat...its just a lot to take in and accept."

"I don't blame you for feeling overwhelmed. Jimmu should have told you before the urge to bond became too great. His lapse in judgment over that makes me a bit pissed off. However, Abi, you need to realize something about bonding...to find a lifemate is a force so strong, a Saharas cannot fight against it. The fact Jimmu somehow managed to do so for as long as he did is nothing short of a miracle, believe me. It actually shows just how strong willed he is," Urabe said, patiently. "But there is one other thing my brother failed to share with you," she said, a little annoyance in her voice.

Abi blinked at her questioningly, "Uh…what would that be?"

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

While Abi was engaged in a lesson about Saharas with Feral's sister, an orange stripped tabby having a similar built like Feral, was making his way up the broad steps of Enforcer Headquarters. He shoved open one side of the heavy glass doors and stepped into the huge lobby.

He paused and scanned the area with his brilliant blue eyes a moment until he spotted a handsome female standing across the room from him. She was slim built, tall, with long black hair marked by a striking white forelock. She was dressed in an enforcer uniform and had her back to him.

Smiling to himself, he moved across the lobby swiftly easily working his way through the busy lobby filled with enforcers, criminals in handcuffs, and visitors. His target never saw him coming as he maneuvered himself directly behind her. Only then did he tap her firmly on her shoulder.

Felina turned her head to see who had touched her then whirled completely around when she realized it was family. "Kazuma!" She shouted, joyfully, giving him a brief hug then letting him go.

"Felina, my it's so good to see you. I see you've grown to be quite the beauty since last I saw you," He smirked arching an eyebrow suggestively at her.

She laughed and gave him a light punch to the shoulder. "Kittens do grow you know and I certainly have. I'm guessing the last time I saw you, I was deciding on joining the enforcers."

"Yeah, it was about that time. It's too bad I'm mated now, you're really fetching..." He purred, then gave a pained cry when he was struck hard on his head by something. He immediately turned to yell at whoever had done it but snapped his mouth shut in the next instant when he saw Feral standing behind him with a clipboard in his paw.

Rubbing his head ruefully, guessing the clipboard was the reason for his sore head, Kazuma said carefully, "Hey, Ulysses, how's it…"

"Don't you start with me! And keep your paws off Felina or I'll tell Amber about this," Feral hissed angrily in a low voice.

"Hey! I'm mated now! I don't go chasing after she-kats anymore…" Kazuma object, keeping his voice low as well.

"Oh really! So what was with all the flirting then?" Feral snapped irritably.

Kazuma realized Feral was far too angry for something this innocent. He needed to nip this in the bud now as their interaction was drawing unwanted attention from everyone around them. If he'd been just an ordinary enforcer it wouldn't have been noticed but it was the Chief Enforcer and everyone was curious about his personal life. But before he could take action, Felina did it for him.

Felina was concerned about her uncle's temper rising so swiftly for no real reason so moved closer and murmured quietly to him, "Uncle, you know Kazuma doesn't mean anything by it. It's just fun between us. Besides, you need to calm down, everyone is staring at us."

Feral inhaled sharply then turned his head to scan the lobby and found his niece was right. Far too many eyes and ears were pointed their way. Irritated at himself for losing control, he gestured for the two to follow him to the elevators.

Lucky for them, one had just arrived and they stepped in, Feral closing the door before anyone could join them then hitting the button for his floor. Once they were moving, he turned his attention to Kazuma but before he could speak, the tabby jumped in first.

"Well, since were alone now, I think it's best I tell you my Kat name for the time I'm here," He said briskly.

Feral grunted, continuing to work at controlling his anger. "So what is it?"

"Alphonse... Alphonse Feral, at your services!" Kazuma said smirking.

"Lord, give me strength," Feral sighed shaking his head finding himself getting a headache now.

"Ka…Alphonse, why are you here? Uncle didn't tell me anything about you coming," Felina asked wondering what would bring her uncle's best friend to Megakat City.

Frowning, Kazuma eyed Feral curiously. "You mean you haven't told her yet?"

"With everything being so busy, I haven't had the time," Feral snapped.

"Haven't told me what?" Felina pressed her dark brown eyes going back and front between the two toms.

"I'm sorry, I meant to tell you some time ago. About a year ago, I starting seeing someone regularly," Feral began.

Felina just nodded. "I had already guessed that since you were much calmer of late," she said smiling a little at her uncle's shocked expression.

Embarrassed that he'd been that obvious, Feral continued, "Yes, well...the person I've been seeing is Abi Sinian."

"You mean, Dr. Sinian, curator of the Megakat Natural History Museum?" Felina asked surprised. "Well, isn't that something. I would have never guessed it would be her. She's obviously been good for you."

"Really? I hadn't noticed," He said, uncomfortably, placing a paw at the back of his head and rubbing it.

"However, he's no longer dating her now because she's his lifemate and they've recently bonded! Isn't that great news?" Kazuma blurted out, unable to hold back the good news any longer.

"I was getting to that!" Feral growled annoyed with Kazuma.

"Oh, that's wonderful news!" Felina clapped her paws together in excited joy then frowned as she realized something. "Wait! Shouldn't you be sequestered with her right now, Uncle. Oh no, that must be why you're so short tempered the last couple of days!" She realized in dismay.

Feral frowned unhappily. "When I told her I was a Sahara, she handled that fairly well but when I told her we were bonded, that didn't go over quite so well. Honestly, I had planned to tell her soon but...well...my control snapped finally." He moved to lean against the elevator wall.

"So he ended up marking her then telling her afterward," Kazuma finished for him.

"Ohhh, Uncle! I can completely understand how Abi would have felt about that," Felina said shaking her head. "Think about it! You've only been dating then suddenly you're mates! Put yourselves in her shoes...wouldn't you be shocked that you hadn't been asked before such a life changing decision was made? I mean...one minute you're free to date whoever you want then suddenly your freedom is gone forever! I'd be kinda pissed too."

Feral gaped at her. "But, I didn't intend..."

"You might not have meant to do it but its done and she's angry about it, isn't she?" Felina cut him off.

The elevator arrived at its destination but Felina hit the stop button to keep it closed and sitting while they talked.

Feral blushed and nodded his head in answer.

"Well, there you go! And now you're both paying for it by the stress you're feeling from being separated. Honestly, Uncle, you need to apologize and make up immediately," Felina said strongly her arms crossed over her chest.

"But I have tried…." Feral started to say but stopped.

Feral didn't take his niece to task for being so blunt with him. After all she was right. In a sense, he had taken Abi's freedom away without her permission. She could no longer be with anyone else now though he was certain she wouldn't have wanted to...still she should have had the right to say so herself...so her anger was very justified.

"I tried to apologize, Felina but she wouldn't listen. She said she needed time to herself, so she could think about it but being apart is making me ready to snap!" He moaned, closing his eyes.

"Well, you're going to have to try again and I'm assuming you failed to tell her about what happens if you are separated at this time, didn't you." Kazuma spoke up, certain this was one more thing Jimmu failed to do which was why his situation was becoming dire. He knew very well what happens to a bonded pair that was separated at this time...it wasn't pretty. Both parties became seriously ill.

Feral shook his head, now very miserable.

Shaking his head at Jimmu's stupidity, Kazuma released the elevator so that the doors opened. He gestured for Feral to go ahead while Felina and he followed behind. They marched down the hall and to Feral's office. He opened the door so they could go in ahead of them, then followed, shutting the door behind him.

The two had gone on into the office and took a seat on the couch on the far wall. Sighing, he went over to join them, sitting on the end next to Felina.

Eyeing Kazuma, Felina asked him something she was already certain of the answer, "So Alphonse, I take your purpose here is to test Dr. Sinian."

"The clan does need to know if Abi Sinian can keep our secret," Kazuma said seriously.

"Abi can keep a secret despite the fact she's an archeologist!" Feral defended his mate hotly.

"Easy Jimmu, that's your protective instincts speaking. You know as well as I do, this is not a debate. This is required to be done for the safety of the clan. The risk with her, especially who she is, is far too great!" Kazuma said sternly.

"I know," Feral said helplessly.

Kazuma reached over Felina and gently patted Feral on the shoulder. " I understand, believe me, I'm mated to don't forget!"

Feral was about to say something more when his office phone rang on the desk. He got up and walked back to his desk to answer it. The other two waited.

"Feral!"

"Ulysses, it's Abi."

Feral blinked in surprise and asked cautiously, "Abi? What is it...is something wrong?"

"No, no, nothings wrong. I just…I just want to know if we could meet tonight," Abi asked soundly oddly shy about it.

Felina and Kazuma watch intently as Feral nodded, a feeling of excitement rising up within him as he answered, "Sure, I'd love to. Where do you want to meet at?"

"Is Joe's Diner okay? It's the one just a couple of block from the Megakat Theater."

"I know it. I'll see you there around eight?"

"Eight clock, is fine. Later then..." She said, about to hang up.

"Wait, Abi." Feral stopped her.

"Yes?"

"I...I know, you must be feeling as if I took your freedom away but I didn't mean for you feel that way. For our kind, its supposed to be a moment of happiness and joy when finding ones bondmate. I'm sorry it wasn't the same for us."

"I know, I can still feel your emotions over the bond, Ulysses."

Feral blinked, she could still feel him even with block in the way? "That is a surprise that you can feel me but I can't you because you've blocked me."

"I have? I wasn't aware I could do that. I just wanted to be left alone...I must have done it unconsciously...I'm sorry," she said, surprised she'd been able to do it at all.

"It's alright, Abi. We'll talk about it tonight," he soothed here while elated she hadn't done it deliberately.

"Tonight then. Take care, Ulysses."

"I will and you do the same, Abi."

He heard her line click before putting his own phone back in its cradle. Kazuma and Felina had risen from the couch and had come over to his desk to listen. Feral was surprised to see them staring at him.

"What?" Feral asked

"Someone's got a date," Kazuma said in a sing song voice making Felina laugh and her uncle blush.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

After hanging up, Abi felt for the first time in days more relaxed and calm from just hearing her mate's voice. If this was what his voice did to her from just hearing it, she could only imagine what it would be like being around him all the time.

A shiver of pleasure and happiness went through her body at the thought of seeing her mate again. 'My mate,' Abi thought smiling both inside and outside just thinking about Feral. Truly, she couldn't have done any better at finding such a wonderful mate to spend her life with. She was over the moon but, surprisingly, shy about seeing him tonight.

Across from her, Urabe watched as the high stress levels in Abi's body finally eased away. However, one thing very important had caught her ear during she-kat's conversation with her mate.

It wasn't a good thing to find out the she-kat was actively blocking her mate's mind from hers nor the fact Abi was totally unaware that she had been doing it in the first place. Shaking her head mentally, Urabe thought, 'Their bond must be very strong for her to be able to block him so easily even unconsciously.'

"Abi," Urabe gently called the scientist's attention back to her.

"Oh, sorry, I got a little distracted," Abi said blushing a little.

"Just remember to use protection during the heat of the moment, Abi," Urabe smirked making Abi blush so thoroughly that it had spread down her neck.

Totally flustered, Abi stuttered, "No, we…I don't think…"

"Abi, calm down, I was just teasing you." Urabe laughed lightly. "However, there is something else we do need to discuss," she added, her face taking a more serious expression.

"I have a feeling there are a lot of things I don't know about you guys that I'll have to learn," Abi said ruefully. "But, what has you concerned right now?"

Urabe nodded to herself, 'This is a very intelligent she-kat which will make this next thing much easier to explain.' "Pardon me for listening in, but did I hear Jimmu say that you are blocking him?"

Abi nodded. "That's what he said but, honestly, I wasn't aware I was doing that."

"It's alright, I understand. Of course, Jimmu hadn't told you that much about the bonding process in the first place so its no surprise you don't know what it's supposed to be like nor how to work it. So, I'm going to teach you," Urabe said briskly.

"Am I hurting Ulysses by blocking him?" Abi interrupted concerned.

"Not hurting per se, but making him miserable, certainly. The purpose of the bond, is to completely share everything you are with your mate including your emotions and thoughts as he will with you. Of course, that doesn't mean you aren't allowed to keep some secrets from your mate, especially Jimmu and the secrets he must maintain in his job. But most of the time, your minds freely mingle all the time, like a warm, comforting, security blanket." Urabe explained.

"Gee, that sounds so nice. I'm sorry I blocked him. I did feel his emotions when we first came together but now...I only vaguely sense him," Abi said guiltily.

"It's not your fault, Abi. You simply didn't know. Actually, the fact you can block means your bond with Jimmu is very strong...which is a wonderful thing. Anyway, I'm going to instruct you on how to remove the block, so listen carefully."

Abi nodded her head and prepared to listen closely.

"I want you to lean back as far as you can in your chair and take three deep breaths, letting them out slowly as you allow your body to relax completely."

Abi did as ordered. It took her more than three breaths to finally make her mind and body relax but finally she succeeded. Urabe watched her the whole time and was please when the she-kat's aura showed she was totally relaxed.

"Good, now clear your mind of everything and just focus on the bond. Focus on anything you're able to sense of your mate."

Abi nodded as she closed her eyes and did as Urabe instructed. She shoved her worries and concerns aside and only focused on that link with her mate. She sighed mentally in relief as she realized she could feel her mate through the block, though they were seriously muted at the moment.

The block in her mind resembled a plaster wall with cracks. She could just barely feel Ulysses' emotions trying to crash through which could be why she saw cracks and felt his emotions leaking through it. Focusing her attention on the cracks, she tried to figure out how to bring the wall down.

"Can you see it, Abi?" Urabe asked.

"Yes, but there are slight leaks in it. I think, Uly is doing that," Abi muttered distantly.

"No surprise there as he can't abide being separated from you. So many believe my brother has no emotions because his controls are very good but I can tell you his emotions are quite strong, especially for those he cares deeply for," Urabe told her. "Now, I want you to imagine that wall as a brick one then I want you to pry each brick out one after the other."

Abi nodded her head but didn't lose focus as she worked to morph the plaster to brick. It took a lot of concentrating but gradually she watched as the sickly white wall began to transform into a red brick wall that was faded with crumbling gray cement mortar holding them together.

Pausing, Abi stared at the new wall a moment searching for a weak spot. Thinking she'd found one, she reached out mental fingers and began to prise a brick from the wall. It wouldn't budge.

"It won't move." She moaned despair causing her to lose focus.

"Easy Abi, don't lose hope or focus. You're just new at this is all. Just keep trying but remember, you must _want _the wall down as you're trying to pull a brick. Your desire and strength of will can conquer this." Urabe quietly encouraged the she-kat.

"I do want the block gone. I feel…so alone." Abi murmured longing in her voice as she focused again on the wall.

"That the great thing about the bond, Abi...never feeling alone again," Urabe warmly. As she watched Abi carefully, her heart sang with joy that two of her brothers were now lifemated. It was a truly wonderful thing for the clan.

Heeding Ulysses' sister's words, Abi turned all her will against the wall. She remembered how it had felt when she had felt his emotions in her mind that moment after he'd spoken with his grandmother and had been so upset. Her touch and thoughts had quickly eased him, making him relax. And the other moment when he poured his love into her despite how angry she was at him.

Those moments had felt wonderful and she desperately wanted to feel those loving emotions again. Being away from them hurt! Her intense need and desire to forgive him helped her begin to actually move a brick out an inch. Determination gave her added strength.

Finally the brick came free and disappeared. Smiling, Abi was pleased to see the small hole in the wall. Now for more of them and she reached out again to begin pulling the bricks away.

Across from her, Urabe could see a smile flash across her sister-in-law's face which told her the she-kat had made a breakthrough. She continued to watch as Abi's smile grew till finally she opened her eyes again, a look of triumph on her beaming face.

"I can feel him now. It's nearly overwhelming," Abi said breathlessly as she felt Ulysses emotions of love and desire pour through their shared link.

Urabe chuckled a little at Abi's enthusiasm. "Very good, congratulations, Abi. Don't feel so alone now do you?"

Abi shook her head, "No I don't. Thank you, Urabe for showing me how to bring it down."

"You're very welcome...after all, you are now a part of my clan."

"I'm sure Ulysses will be so grateful to you for helping me."

"Please don't tell him," Urabe said quickly.

Abi blinked at her in surprise, a question in her eyes.

Urabe smiled reassuringly at her. "I don't want you to tell Jimmu I was here as I want to surprise him. I want to personally offer my congratulations to him over his new mating and I don't get to see him very much so it gives me the opportunity to do that as well. I just love surprising him."

"Oh sure, I understand," Abi said grinning. "However, I'm a terrible liar and Uly will know I'm not telling him something right away," she said ruefully.

"Hmm…I think I can help you with that. There's a little trick I know that will help you whenever you want to keep the truth from him only for very good reasons...like a birthday party. Nothing spoils things when you've so carefully planned an event to have your mate know about it ahead of time," Urabe smirked.

"So very true," Abi laughed.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

In his office, at the same time as Abi was learning to break through the block in her mind, Feral, Felina, and Kazuma were bringing each other up to date on the doings of the clan.

He tried to get a little more information about the testing but his friend was close mouthed about it except to say he wouldn't begin the testing until Feral and Abi had returned from their necessary sequestering.

"Don't concern yourself so much about it Jimmu. Just enjoy being mated," Kazuma said warmly, giving his friend a hardy clap on the back. "Now, I need to be going. If I have time, I might drop in you again."

"It was good seeing you," Feral murmured, warmly, giving his friend a brief hug.

"I'll see you out, Kazuma. I have to return to duty too," Felina said, cheerfully, also giving her uncle a hug and wishing him congratulations again and that she'd keep an eye on his workload while he was gone. Soon the two were walking out his office door and vanishing from view.

Sighing, Feral returned to his desk to try and get some work done before his date tonight. Just thinking about that caused his mind to drift toward his mate. He frowned at the block that was still there. For a few minutes, he tried to beat on it again.

Suddenly, to his surprise, it was beginning to weaken. Excited, he focused on the block and pounded on it. Only minutes later, the wall suddenly was gone and he was flooded with his mate's warm presence and her excitement at her success in removing the wall between them. Pleased and happy, he let his own emotions of joy mingle with her own.

Now he truly couldn't wait to see her this evening. It was extremely important that they get away for a time, or they would lose control due to the stresses of being apart and give themselves away. They still needed to keep secret their bonding and taking time away would ensure they cemented that bond as well as reduce their stress. He already made plans so, smiling in better cheer, he toned down the output from his mate a bit so he could focus again and set to work in a happier state of mind. He had a lot to get done so his temporary replacement wouldn't be overwhelmed.

While he struggled to keep his attention on his work, he couldn't help looking at his watch nearly every five minutes. Impatience dogged him, despite the amount of work that should have kept him occupied.

His need to be with his mate was riding his back but he forced himself to get his assigned tasks done no matter what. Working diligently, he managed to complete the report the Mayor had wanted as well as several other reports and projects, tossing them in his out basket for his secretary to disseminate. The rest, he sorted into two piles, the unfinished work going into his in box and the more sensitive stuff being locked in his desk.

Once done, he saw the time was six-fifteen. Time to go home and clean up and leave for his date with Abi. He headed out, grabbing his coat then locking his door behind. In very little time he was in his vehicle and heading home.

He made it home in good time as the traffic was light this late in the day. Taking the elevator up to his apartment, he barely waited for the doors to open on his floor before striding down the hall and putting key to lock quickly. Once inside he stripped off his clothes on the way to his bedroom. Jumping into the shower, he washed up with care, then chose a nice casual outfit for the evening.

A simple white t-shirt worn with a pair of black jeans, black walking shoes, and a plain dark blue jacket completed his outfit. Grabbing his wallet and keys, he stepped out of his apartment locking it behind him then hurrying for the elevator.

He made good time getting to Joe's Diner. The place was bigger than the name suggested, being able to hold over a hundred patrons and done in a seventy's style with red and white decor. He looked up at the large, round, red and white clock that hung over the old style counter that Feral sat waiting at for Abi. The time was just now eight zero five. His ears perked up when the quaint door ringer sang out announcing another patron had entered.

Feral turned his head to see if it was Abi and it was. Smiling, she came walking up to him dressed in a dusty rose tank top with a white undershirt beneath it and brown, low cut jeans with white sneakers on her feet.

She was a lovely vision that made Feral's body heat up. His gaze was hot as he beheld how well her clothes hung off her in just the right places displaying her curves to their best advantage and swaying her hips suggestively as she came toward him. His primal side purred at the sight of her.

Abi's warm brown eyes stared with equal heat at her handsome mate as he stood up. She adored the way his powerfully muscular chest stretched his t-shirt. He exuded power and grace in his every move. It just gave her shivery goosebumps just to know he was all hers. It also feel so incredibly protected to know just how deadly he was but how gentle he could be when with her.

He swept her in his arms and stared down at her. The feel of her in his arms was so incredible. She was affected too he noted. Despite how their bodies reacted, their minds seemed uncertain how to proceed.

"Ulysses…" She murmured, softly.

"Abi…" He rumbled in that deep voice of his.

They had spoken at the same time...they froze and stared at each other, not sure who should go first. Finally, Abi did.

"I missed you, Uly," she said quietly.

He pulled her more tightly against him and she gasped. The feel of him was just so wonderful so she wrapped her own arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest, taking his scent into her nose. That sent a jolt through her body, setting certain parts on fire.

Feral rumbled a deep purr, that pulsed through her body. He loved the feel of her against him, molding perfectly with his own body. Leaning his head down, he sniffed her hair, taking her scent into his very being. It set him on fire and hardened him painfully. Oh how he missed her, even though it truly hadn't been that long.

He reached a paw up and caught her chin with his fingers, forcing her head up gently so his lips could meet hers in a hot kiss. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

As night drew over Megakat City, an orange tabby riding a MV Agusta F4 motorcycle roared down the city streets heading toward a fairly nice urban neighborhood. As he entered the neighborhood proper, he drove past two streets before turning off on the third one. He passed a lot of nice homes, after going past the fifth one, he pulled into the drive of the sixth one and pressed a button on his dash that caused the garage door to silently open so he could drive right in.

Once inside, he pulled in between another motorcycle and a Chevrolet Trax then hit the button again, closing the door. Shutting off the engine, Kazuma reached up and pulled off his helmet. His ears twitched as he listened carefully for a moment. Sensing and hearing no danger, he climbed off his bike and headed for a door on the left wall that led inside the home.

Stepping through into the house, Kazuma turned to the right and made for the kitchen just off the entry to the garage and went to the refrigerator located to his right. Cabinets ran along the wall with a sink below in the middle. Across from him was a table with five sturdy chairs, left over Chinese food and pizza along with new take out food boxes, by the looks of it, cluttering the table's surface.

After getting a drink from the fridge, he walked over to the table, set his helmet on one of the chairs before poking around in the boxes and bags to see what there was to eat. He found a cheeseburger and fries in one. Pulling them out, he set the fries down and unwrapped the burger and took a healthy bite. Picking up the fries and his drink, he headed to the living room

Two of his five teammates were sitting on the couch that sat before the front window near the front door, watching the flat screen TV that was mounted on the wall opposite them. Beside them, in a corner was a comfy armchair and before them was a big wood coffee table with bits and pieces of their meal sitting on it.

Kazuma strolled in and sat in the armchair, setting his drink and fries on the table. He glanced over at his team as he relaxed to eat his meal.

Antonio Yuudai looked something like a Selkirk Rex with silver smoke fur, stunning white hair and bottle green eyes. He stood only a foot shorter then Kazuma. His body was lean and muscular with hard muscles built from years of hand to hand combat training. He wore a simple red shirt and brown pants, his bare feet resting on the coffee table.

Next to him was Karel Yuudai. He possessed the body type of a Kurikian Bobtail with silver fur tipped in black, blue-black hair, and hazel eyes. He was more thin and wiry with smaller muscles than either Kazuma and Antonio. But his smaller, more agile frame and coloring, allowed him to easily blend into crowds and not be noticed. Because of this, he was used as an infiltrator and, as he was conversant in many subjects, he was very useful in ferreting information from anyone by making friends then extracting what he needed from the person. He was wearing a long sleeved, gray shirt with a patterned blue shirt over it, unbuttoned, and blue jeans. White socks covered his feet that were stretched out under the table.

"What are you two watching?" Kazuma asked casually.

"Kats Eye News. It's about the SWAT Kats and how they just saved the city about three days ago," Antonio responded his voice deep, an Italian accent easily heard.

"From who?" Kazuma asked his eyes turning toward the TV.

"Turmoil." Karel grunted his voice gruff and possessing a slight Dutch accent.

Kazuma made no comment to that but asked something else, "Where's Raina?"

"In the study. She's getting her computer desk and laptop set up," Karel said turning his head to look over at his SIC.

Urabe was their actual team leader but since she already was on a separate mission, that of investigating the SWAT Kats, omegas, Mayor Manx and his deputy. Till she returned to their temporary home, Kazuma was in command.

"Raina! Could you come out here a minute?" Kazuma called over his shoulder so his voice would carry down the hall.

He heard light footsteps before a female resembling a fawn colored Turkish Angora, came hurrying toward them. She had a lovely fall of auburn hair with wide yellow eyes covered by a pair of glasses perched on her nose. She wore a long sleeved blue and white shirt with blue capri pants and had a pair of house slippers on. Her body was slender with her female curves just beginning to show as she was just coming of age for a Saharas.

"Yes, Kazuma-sama?" Raina asked shyly, her voice soft and musical.

"Kazuma, it's Kazuma! No, sama, san, or dono okay?" Kazuma corrected her gently. He disliked the use of those honorific titles at any time but especially during missions. It was bothersome to him to have to remember and use such titles.

"Sorry, Kazuma-sama, I will try to remember," Raina said forgetting again and hearing Kazuma sigh in annoyance.

"Are you on line now?" Kazuma asked his tone relaxed so she would be more at ease.

"Yes and I've been using the time to look up all the strange and supernatural things that have been occurring within Megakat City over the past hundred years per Urabe-dono's orders," she said briskly reaching up to push her glasses back up her nose.

"Found anything yet?" Kazuma asked curiously.

"Just that…uhm...well, I'm not sure if this matters or not…" Raina hemmed around timidly, this was only her second mission and she was understandably nervous. She didn't want to seem foolish, and waste the teams valuable time with things that weren't important.

"If you've noticed something no matter how trivial you think it might be, don't be afraid to tell us and let us decided if its useful or not. Now what did you find?" Kazuma reassured her.

Gathering her courage and armed with the data she had uncovered, she quickly briefed him, "Well when I examined the frequency of the strange occurrences, I noticed there was a spike in activities that has repeated itself every ten years. I couldn't find a reason for that to be happening."

She had the full attention of Kazuma as well as the other two team members when she related that bit of news.

Frowning, Kazuma asked, "Does Urabe have her cell phone on her?" Something had clicked in his mind and he needed to speak to Urabe right away about it.

"Yeah, she does...did you notice something?" Antonio asked having seen his SIC expression sharpen.

"About forty years ago, another team visited the city. They were dealing with a corrupt judge who had been making deals and taking bribes with criminals. He had his own criminal enterprise going by the time they investigated.," Kazuma said remembering a report he'd read during his training.

"What happened to him?" Raina asked she could see this was imported.

"The report said he died before our team could pin anything concrete on him. But that's not what's interesting..." Kazuma paused as he tried to bring up the specifics of the report in his mind.

"And...?" Karel asked wondering what had piqued Kazuma's interest.

"Just weeks after his death, Dark Kat entered the picture." Kazuma said.

"You think those two incidents are related or even that it's the same Kat?" Karel asked wondering what could have changed a normal looking Kat into a frightening looking demon.

"A distinct possibility, Antonio. Send a message back to Akiko-sama. Tell her we need the records on that Judge from forty years ago, anything we have on where and how he supposedly died, the names of the team that investigated it and their reports," Kazuma ordered. "Insure the names of the team doing the investigating are included and were and how he died. And those who were on the team along with their reports on the message." Kazuma told the silver smoke.

"I'm on it," Antonio said turning off the TV and moving to write up the message.

"Raina, did Urabe say when she'll be back?" Kazuma asked.

Karel interrupted wondering why his leader wasn't sending him out as well, "Wait, what about me? Shouldn't I be looking up info on Dark Kat?"

"Not without a partner you're not. Dark Kat is too dangerous, even for someone like you. But I do have something for you to do, find out where the Metallikats are at the moment and if Turmoil is planning to escape from Alkatraz again."

Karel sighed but nodded, "Okay, I understand. I'll get right on the hunt for those two right now then I'll see when I can get into Alkatraz."

"Good. I know how good you are at your job Karel, but with omegas like Dark Kat and the Pastmaster...it takes several of us to face them because of just how deadly they are. We must never underestimate either of them." Kazuma warned him lightly.

"Okay, okay I understand," Karel sighed turning away.

"Uh…Kazuma-sama, I don't know when Urabe-dono will be back as she didn't say. Do you know where Urabe-dono is? She said that she was going to meet Jimmu-san's mate, Abi-san…but…she hasn't return," Raina asked a little concerned.

"Don't worry about Urabe, Raina. She most likely has already moved on to her other job by now." Kazuma smiled wishing he was with Urabe right now helping her with that particular job. He would love to make a certain Kat sweat.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

In a more wealthy part of town a short, very portly tom moved about his mansion. His bathrobe was wrapped his chubby waist as he made his way downstairs and walked to the kitchen. The staff was gone for the day, as he reached in a cupboard for a glass.

He moved to the sink to fill it with water. Once full, he shut off the water then took a sip before turning to retrace his steps. As he began to pass by the living room for the stairs out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of a figure.

Gray eyes widened in fear, as he stood frozen in place. The figure was sitting in one of his favorite armchairs, legs crossed and wearing an outfit of black and brown with a Kritimukhas mask that covered their entire face. It was white with eyes painted on it of black with two red lines coming down the nose to the lips and green lines over the eyes with a small yellow dot on the forehead.

"What in the…? Just who are you? What are you doing in here? I'll call…" Manx stuttered, trying hold onto his courage and not show fear to the person sitting there. But his body was shaking so much even a blind kat could see he was terrified.

"Go head and call the Enforcers, Mayor Manx. I'm sure they would love to hear about all your dealings under the table or how you're using taxpayers money for your own personal use along with how you keep other politicians from running against you. Or maybe some pictures of you and that lovely under age she-kat, you so love much to be with..." The figure said coolly their golden eyes glaring unsympathetically at Manx.

"Who…who…who are you?" Manx asked nervously though he had a good idea. 'They can't be here! They couldn't…what I am going to do?' He thought anxiously.

"From the look in your eyes, you know where I'm from and why I'm here and I must tell you...you fool of a mayor...we are _not_ pleased...not pleased at all." The figure hissed, their tone deadly.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

Mayor Manx could only stare as his body shook worse now then it had minutes ago. He gulped but it felt like he was trying to swallow a mouth full of cotton as those cold golden eyes looked at him unwaveringly.

"W..what…d…d…do wa…want?" Manx asked trying to keep his shaking under control.

"What do I want?" The black figure asked in such a calm manner pausing a moment to let the words sink in, "I want you to drop out of the election this year."

"You can't be serious!" Manx's voice squeaked in outrage at the idea.

He had been mayor of Megakat City for about ten terms now and he wasn't about to give it up. Though, at the moment, that didn't look like an option with all their evidence of shady dealings they had on him.

"I'm not finished, Manx. It's not just you that will be stepping down but the entire council as well."

"But…but…but…" Manx tried to quickly think of a way to stop this from happening. "Maybe we can work out some kind of…eep!"

Mayor Manx jumped as something black and sharp zipped past his head just bare inches from cutting him. Blinking rapidly, he could see those now golden eyes burn with anger and fury at his last words.

"We will not be making any kind of deals, Manx! You and the council members made many promises those long years ago that said you would help Megakat City and its people. Yet none of you has followed through on those promises. Instead of a leader, what do we find?" The figure ground out as she stood up.

In a blur of speed, her paw shot out grabbing hold of Manx's bathrobe collar and jerking the over weight tom up to eye level. Manx cried out in fear, shutting his eyes rather than see the menace reflected in hers. She shook him hard and he was forced to open his eyes and stare back at her shivering.

"We find a greedy, self centered, spineless, and tightfisted asshole who hasn't done a damn shred of paperwork in years. The deputy mayor is actually running the city and desperately trying to keep it from going under while you dare to go play golf and make DEALS that beggar the coffers of the treasury. Which, of course, short budgets the enforcers so they can't protect the city which leaves a pair of idiot vigilantes to do it instead. And this is the clean version I'm using here, Manx. The dirty version shows you and your cronies in an even worse light." she hissed.

"Alright, alright, I'll do whatever you want! Just…just don't ruin my good name, and I'll do what you say," Manx begged.

The figure snorted, "Your good name? Don't make me laugh, pig...but…good decision. Do as I say for the next few weeks without question and you'll have a happy retirement with no problems."

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Yawning deeply, Kazuma watched a late night show as he waited for Urabe to return. He checked his wristwatch for what was the tenth time in the last five minutes when his ears picked up the sound of a door knob turning. A pronounced click heralded it being opened. He turned his head to watch her walk through the front door, a gym bag on her shoulder. She closed and locked the door behind her.

Smiling triumphantly, the orange Saharas spoke up, "So how'd it go with our Mayor, the windbag?"

Urabe didn't answer right away as she dropped her gym bag at the door then strolled through the living area to an armchair, dropping into it with a sigh.

"That greedy pig tried to make a deal with me but a nicely thrown kunai shut him up."

The aforementioned kunai was brought out and twirled on her index finger making the orange tabby outright laugh. No amount of promise of power or money or any such things would turn Urabe against her strict moral code.

"And?"

"Well…Manx will be doing what we say for the next couple of weeks we're here. So long as we make sure that none of his dirty little secrets get out."

Kazuma smile changed to a bright grin for a time but gradually slid from his face as he changed the subject. "Now all that left is to deal with Ms. Briggs, the SWAT Kats and the omegas, when ever they show up."

Urabe nodded, "Dealing with the Metallikats should be easy if we use the EMP device to fry their disks. Without those, there is no hope of Hackle reviving them again."

"But we shouldn't return them anyway so since Hackle will want them back, how will we dispose of their bodies so he can't find them again?" Kazuma asked. He knew the Professor had good intentions when he saved Mac and Molly from death but sometimes you just couldn't change an evil mindset.

"That's an easy one. Use the steel mill just west of the Megakat Docks. We'll melt down their bodies insuring they never appear again." Urabe said smiling slightly.

"Sounds good. Then all we have to do is when they appear again, slip the EMP device on them or in their car and let it do its thing. Afterward, we slip them away and get them melted. The tricky part is slipping past your brother so he doesn't know what we're doing. You don't suppose Hackle's made a duplicate set of disks, do you?" He asked, concerned. "It'd be a pain if he had and we're back here again addressing the problem."

Urabe look away a moment bring up her paw to her chin as she thought about that. "I don't know. But I'll have Karel go and befriend Hackle. He can pose as a student from Megakat University who came across Hackle's works and wants him as a role model. How does that sound?" She suggested.

"Excellent. I doubt Hackle will mind having an apprentice around for a short time. And, as an added bonus, Hackle sometimes has the SWAT Kats over so Karel can keep eye and ear on them whenever they're over." Kazuma added, pleased with the solution.

"But he would have to gain their trust," she reminded him.

"Hmm, you're right there. Well perhaps Karel could help the Professor with some of the things he's building to aid the SWAT Kats. After all, Karel is quite the genius for that sort of thing. It's worth a shot anyway."

Urabe nodded, "I agree. So that takes care of the Metallikats, we now need to decide what to do about Turmoil, Dr. Viper, Pastmaster and Dark Kat."

"What about Hard Drive and Chop Shop?" Kazuma added then paused as he noted way his Commander drooped and her eyelid threatened to close. "Listen, we can talk about this more in the..." he looked at his watch, "...whoa...looks like it is morning already...well this afternoon should work as well. You need to rest right now."

Sighing Urabe slowly stood up. "You're right. Dealing with Manx drained me of all my energy. That kat…I can't believe we helped such an idiot keep his position all these years."

"Well, we did think and believe he would do the right thing and then we kept hoping time would make him better rather than worse...so much for that idea!" Kazuma snorted also getting up to head to bed.

"Guess even we can be made fools of. Well, good night, Kazuma. See you later in the day," Urabe said, hiding a yawn as she made her way to the room she shared with Raina.

Once she was gone, Kazuma went to the kitchen wanting to get a glass of water before retiring. As he entered, he noted a silver smoke tom leaning against the kitchen sink with a glass of with a glass of his own. His bottle green eyes look up and over to his SIC.

"You didn't tell her," Antonio murmured softly.

Kazuma tilted his head to look up at the kitchen ceiling a moment. "Urabe has enough to worry about. I just didn't want to burden her with more right now until I'm sure my hunch is right."

"I understand. She's a good leader but she adds so much stress to herself during times like these," Antonio agreed setting his glass in the sink.

"And it's gotten worse now since were in Megakat City. Urabe's having to deal with getting the balance of power corrected along with discovering what is causing all of this weirdness," Kazuma said lowering his head to go over to a cabinet and fetch a glass.

"Don't forget the fact her brother is now mated and his mate is about to be tested. Have you come up with some ideas on how to test this Dr. Sinian?" Antonio asked casually.

"Some but I won't put them in action yet. Jimmu and Abi will need some time to be alone together."

"What? Didn't they already do that?"

"Let just say fate had other ideas."

Kazuma went quiet as he moved to the sink with his glass and filled it up. "Night, Antonio."

"Night, Kazuma." Antonio said watching as the orange Saharas left the kitchen.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

The morning sun rose brightly over the large city bathing it with a warm glow but in one apartment the light of day didn't penetrate as dark heavy drapes were drawn closed, keeping the bedroom dark.

A kingsize bed stood prominently in the room and on it were two bodies. The Saharas male was wrapped around his mate as they both slept after spending a long night out on the town then returning to his apartment. The male's tail was laying over the female side while the two's legs were intertwined under the sheet and coverlet.

But sleep was losing its grip on one of them, eyes fluttering open, brown eyes blinking awake as they check out its surroundings then the head turned to stare for some minutes at the head beside hers. Mumbling a bit to herself or to him, she wasn't sure, she disentangled herself from her mate.

She sat up a bit and stared down at Ulysses. Watching him sleep peacefully sent a thrill of happiness and tenderness, making her smile. With gentle fingers, Abi reached down and stroked Uly's hair from his face.

"Morning, love," Ulysses voice rumbled though he didn't open his eyes, enjoying her touch too much to move.

"When did you wake up?" Abi asked slightly surprised but didn't stop her stroking.

"Just now. I could feel your love and happiness for me through our bond," he murmured warmly, finally opening his eyes to smile up at her then rising so he could kiss her good morning on her forehead..

Her smile broadened even more when she felt her mate's love flow through their connection. He was happy and it was a warm balm on her soul. Then she sighed, as much as she would prefer to remain in bed just being with each other, she knew they had some important matters to discuss.

"Hungry?" He asked moving off the bed and walking to his dresser.

"Hmm, yes. How about I make us something?" Abi asked searching the floor for her clothes.

"That would be great," he said with a smile then pulled something from the closet and walked over to her. "Here, why don't you wear this?" he suggested handing her a pair of silky boxers and a large button up shirt.

"Why, thank you," she smirked at him, taking the proffered items and putting them on. Of course she had to cinch the boxers tighter and the shirt hung on her really like a tent but Ulysses rather like the idea of her wearing his clothes. They would now be his favorites because of how they looked on her.

Mentally getting his mind back on track, he let her use the bathroom first then when she slipped out and went to the kitchen, he went in quickly so he could join her in the kitchen.

When he got there, she had already found the utensils and food. She began preparing a meal while he went to the fridge to get them some milk. While he was pouring it, he asked, "Abi, when do you think you can take a weeks vacation off? Since we're mated now, we need to spend that much time together to seal our bonding."

"Oh, I have vacation time coming up this weekend, but I can take off sooner and add the time on since, well...I never had much reason to take a vacation. I mean...its not much fun going alone or staying home alone," she said after a moment's thought.

Feral could feel the brief sadness and loneliness she'd felt when she thought of those times when she had no one to be with. Without thinking, he set the glasses on the table and went to her side. He wrapped her in one of his strong arms and leaned down to nuzzle an ear.

He murmured, _"You do now." _sending feelings of affection and friendship over their bond.

She sighed and smiled, sending the same back. "_Don't worry, love. I don't feel that way anymore." _She reassured him and enjoyed their moment of closeness.

"So after breakfast, you'll call in and extend your vacation?"

"Yes but what about you? Are you sure you want to leave Steele in charge of the city that long?" Abi asked, knowing how badly Uly's second did his job.

"As much as I hate that idea, this can't wait. But I have someone I trust who can keep an eye on the city and Steele while I'm gone," he reassured her while making a mental note to call Kazuma to ask a favor.

"Oh, that's good then so where are we going?" She asked taking some eggs now and cracking them over her now hot pan.

"Hmm…my brother has a cabin out in the wooded area north of the city and its near a lake. No chance of anyone seeing us there," Feral said though hating the idea of still hiding their relationship from everyone.

"What a wonderful idea. It'll be nice to get back to nature," she said with a smile.

"Great, then we can leave the day after tomorrow, okay?" He asked as he made toast.

"I don't see why no," she agreed serving up the eggs on plates she had nearby.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

As morning pass on into the afternoon, Abi Sinian found herself back at work insuring that everything would be taken care of before her vacation. After having breakfast with Ulysses and giving him a kiss good bye, she had quickly headed for her own apartment to take a quick shower and change into a new set of clothes before heading off to work.

She spent the time at work going through her exhibit notes and looking over the exhibit itself to insure all was completed as the opening was just next week. With this main exhibit finished and ready to open, she felt confident leaving her assistants to handle anything else that might come up in her absence.

As she was finishing all the other minor details that needed her attention, the Deputy Mayor arrived through the main doors of the museum. Many eyes paused to stare and appreciate the blond beauty walking up to the information desk . With her peach colored fur, long wavy blond hair that reached nearly to her tail, and brilliant green eyes, she was an arresting sight. Wearing her trademark pink business suit, she was easily identifiable as the dynamic and smart Calico Briggs, Deputy Mayor of Megakat City.

"Where might I find Dr. Sinian?"

"She's down that hall and to the left, Deputy Mayor."

Nodding her thanks, Callie headed down the indicated hall until she reached a room that had a sign before it announcing the opening of the exhibit next week. Walking past this, she looked around at the exhibit before spotting her target standing before a painting.

She walked over and took a stance beside the doctor and stared up at the portrait. Beside the portrait was a plaque that told the visitor who this was and what part he played in history.

The image was of a handsome, powerful male wearing a suit of armor. The plague identified the individual as the First Knight of Queen Callista's court.

"Dr. Sinian." Callie greeted causing the doctor to look up from her notes and turn to her.

"Callie, what brings you here?"

"This exhibit. Mayor Manx wants a speech prepared for the opening ceremony so, of course, he sent me down to get what I need to write it." She rolled her eyes showing what she thought of that.

Abi laugh lightly, knowing what a pain the mayor was to work for. "I see. I guess a tour of the exhibit is in order then, starting with this painting."

"I can see it's about Queen Callista's first knight but what I don't understand is why it's in the Saharas exhibit rather than the dark ages one."

"It is rumored, the first knight was actually a Sahara and he turned against the crown when the Queen's Kat subjects began to attack his kind." Abi told Callie while making a mental note to ask Ulysses if he knew anything about this story and if it was true or not.

"That must be quite a story. Can you tell me a little more about it? It might make a great centerpiece in the Mayor's speech." Callie brought out a notepad and pen from her big purse.

"Certainly." Abi related everything they'd been able to discover about this knight as well as a thumbnail description of the Saharas race, both the myth and history about them.

Callie couldn't help but note how animated and passionate Abi became the more she talked about these creatures.

Curious she asked when the doctor had finished speaking, "You seemed to be really into this whole myth about the Saharas."

Abi blushed, berating herself for getting carried away on the subject due to her personal involvement. She needed to deflect Callie quickly before the blond could become suspicious.

"It's because they are so fascinating. We know they existed for a time until Kat kind wiped them out in fear. However, there are those among the scientific community that believe they aren't extinct. So, there presently is an even split between those that feel they are still alive against those that firmly believe they no longer exist."

"Ah, I see and you are obviously of the camp that wants to believe they do," Callie murmured knowingly, her manner seeming to indicate she thought there was much more to this than Abi was saying and that she felt Abi was hiding something. That was confirmed by Callie's next words.

"You know something...don't lie to me, I know you too well...what is it you aren't telling me?"

Trying to keep from flushing and not rising to the Deputy Mayor's bait, she tried a different tactic to throw the she-kat off the scent.

"I'm not hiding anything...at least not about this anyway. The truth is...I've met someone and that's who I'm spending my vacation time with."

That got Callie's attention instantly. "Really? Since when, Abi? Is it someone I know?"

"I met him about a year ago during an event at the museum. We sort of clicked and have been seeing each other a lot since then. Things have been getting rather serious of late, hence this vacation together."

"Wow! How fortunate you are. I'm truly happy for you, Abi. Most Kats aren't so lucky finding their one and only. However, you still haven't told me who this lucky guy is?"

Abi hesitated, not certain she should tell Callie it was Feral or not. After all, the deputy mayor had seemed interested in him before but then she also showed an interest in the SWAT Kats as well. Before she had to make a decision, she was spared the need when Callie's cell phone rang.

Putting her notepad and pen away in her bag, the deputy mayor dragged out her cell and answered it.

"Deputy Mayor Briggs." She listened to someone on the other end, nodding her head a few times and saying yes at whatever was being asked then finishing the conversation with, "No problem, Mayor Manx, I'll see you shortly."

"Problems, Callie?" Abi eyed the blond in concern watching her put her cell away.

"No, not really. The mayor just wants me to complete the paperwork on the Megakat Tower and get it on his desk within the next hour. Apparently, he wants to go over it first before its initiated."

Abi blinked at her in surprise. This wasn't like the Mayor who was known for his serious laziness when it came to the paperwork end of his job.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, I know. It's weird, but ever since he came into work this morning, he's been going through all the paperwork that's on his desk, something he always leaves to me. He's not once even suggested going to the golf course. Can't imagine what's gotten into him but I hope it continues since it finally allows me time to do my own work. Anyway, I better get going. I'll have to return later to get what I need for his speech."

"Sure, no problem as long as it's today sometime. Remember, I'm gone tomorrow."

Callie grimaced and sighed. "Right, I'll fit it in. See you later and thanks."

"You're welcome."

Callie gave a small wave goodbye and walked out. Abi released a sigh of relief that she'd avoided the issue of who she was dating. Later, she had to make sure she didn't seem too enthusiastic when Callie returned for the information on the exhibit. With that interruption ended, she needed to get back to work if she was to finish by end of day.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"That should be it, Steele. Do you think you could handle things without biloxing it up for one week?" He asked facetiously not really expecting an answer from his nitwit of a second in command. He had just finished briefing Steele on the open cases he dared to allow the fool to handle as well as anything else that needed monitoring during the week he was absent..

"Of course, I can, sir! And let me assure you…" the orange-red tom with the blonde hair began to say pompously before his superior cut him off with a growl of impatience.

"Save it, Steele! Just do your job and keep out of trouble. Don't try and institute any of your hairbrain plans while I'm gone either." Steele's fell at that. "All I want from you is an intact city when I return. Dismissed!"

Saluting smartly, Steele turned on his heel and left.

Sighing, Feral returned to the work he needed to finish. No way did he want Steele's paw in any of it. Gods, how he hated dealing with that idiot especially now as Steele had returned to his old sly ways...kissing up to the brass to garner more favors toward him trying to take Feral's position. Fat lot of good it would do him. The higher ups were wise to him.

Clearing his mind of his troublesome SIC, he returned to the folder he'd been working on when Steele interrupted. The Mayor had sent over a report he wanted Feral's input on, so he settled down to reading it. Hours passed and the lunch hour arrived with Feral failing to halt to eat.

It was moving toward one when a knock on his door drew his head up. Frowning, he called out, "Come in."

The office door opened and in walked one of his enforcers from the line. The tom was wearing full gear, flack vest and helmet with the visor down. That was rather odd as his patrol troopers were normally up here to see him. On top of that, the enforcer was carrying a white bag from which a delectable odor rose. The officer strode up to Feral's desk and deposited the bag on it.

"Lt. Feral asked me to bring this up to you sir."

The smell of food hit Feral's nose like a train making the Sahara' stomach growl angrily. Checking his watch, he noted it was past lunch. 'No wonder I'm hungry...I missed lunch.' He snorted in annoyance reaching out for the bag.

"Tell her thanks." He said by way of dismissal, however, the officer didn't move.

"You really should take better care of yourself, sir. You're not setting a good example for your enforcers. Why, I dare say, Lt. Commander Steele would do a better job." Ensuring Feral heard his smirk in his voice since his face was still hidden.

Feral froze and glared at the officer. "And just who do you think you are saying..." he began to berate the tom when the enforcer shoved up the shield and a pair of blue eyes twinkled at him in amusement. Slumping, Feral snorted and shook his head. "I should have known. How the hell did you get your paws on one of my enforcer's uniforms?"

"I didn't! Amazingly enough, the costume stores sell a very good likeness and all I had to do was tweak it a bit and viola. The only tricky part was coming up with a badge and number I could use. But once I had that, getting in was a piece of cake. Your security sucks by the way because if I could do it and come all the way up here to you and enemy could to." Kazuma was only mildly amused at the trick he pulled but was dead serious bout Ulysses' security problem.

Rubbing his face, Feral sighed. He didn't need this now but Kazuma was right. "Thank you for discovering I had a problem. I'll deal with it."

"Good! So why did you need to see me?"

Before getting into the office that morning, Feral had sent out a message that he needed to see Kazuma. It was an old method of reaching one of their own and he wasn't certain it would get to Kazuma in time. He was relieved it had but hadn't expected the Sahara male to sneak into his headquarters to see him.

"I need a watcher on Steele while I'm away."

"Steele? You worried about that chicken? What for?" Kazuma asked, surprised Feral was that concerned. Nothing in Steele's profile suggested there was any real cause for concern.

"It's not him per se but the city's safety I'm more concerned about. He selfishly cares for only his own ambitions at the cost of enforcer lives. If the omegas make an appearance, its possible we could lose more than the usual number of enforcers and equipment before the SWAT Kats can take care of it. Much that it pains me to have them involved, they do manage to get rid of the problem before more lives are taken." He grimaced bitterly at that hard fact.

"Yeah, you're right there. So, you want me to keep an eye out for the omegas and should they attack, insure Steele makes the right decisions and doesn't screw things up."

"Yes, do you mind? I know you're here to test Abi but since she will be with me for a week, I thought..."

"Say no more, Ace. I'll watch over the city while you're gone. Just enjoy yourself and not worry."

"Thanks, Kazuma. I owe you one." Feral was relieved to have that problem cared for.

Kazuma smiled and waved, turning to leave the office but pausing at the door a moment. "Just remember, Abi must be ready for the tests when she returns."

"Don't worry, she will be. I have every confidence in her that she'll pass your tests."

With another smile and a nod, Kazuma lowered the shield on the helmet and left Feral's office. Sighing, Feral grabbed the bag of his rapidly cooling lunch and pulled it out...he was really hungry now.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

By late afternoon, Abi's work preparing for the exhibit and the rest of her paperwork she needed accomplished before going on vacation was finished. Sighing happily, she tossed the completed files in her out basket, took projects requiring follow up or monitoring to one of her many assistants then locked up sensitive documents that could wait until her return into her desk.

Pleased to be done, she sighed happily and glanced at her wristwatch. She had twenty minutes before her normal workday ended. Seeing how she was finished with her work and the fact she was the boss, she felt no guilt had leaving early. After all, she did work long hours all the time, she deserved to take time for herself.

Her mind on her vacation with her mate, she was about to rise from her chair when a sudden wave of warmth and love flooded her bond with Ulysses followed swiftly by a surging need and desire.

"Oh!" She gasped in startled surprise as her body reacted to the intense need thrumming through her. Between her legs, her clitoris swelled and throbbed with burning arousal. Unbidden, a moan escaped her lips causing her to slap a paw over her mouth the other was gripping her chair tightly as the unrelenting need pushed her closer and closer to orgasm

_"Ulysses!" _She cried out through the bond hoping her mate could explain what was going on and why.

An amused and heated whisper came back across the bond. _"Shh Abi...it's alright...just go with it."  
_  
_"B-b-but...Ulysses there could be others around!" _She choked worriedly while her body continued to writhe in mindless pleasure.

_"Relax...there's no one around...I promise, love. Now enjoy what I'm doing to you," _he purred hotly.

Panting and only a little annoyed with him, she growled, _"Ulysses! I'll get you for this!" _Her back arched upward as another intense wave of erotic heat rushed through her, wrenching another cry from her.

Laughing darkly, he murmured, _"Oh, I have no doubt of that."  
_  
Adding to the hot wave pouring through her, she felt his paws caressing every part of her as if he were right there with her...it was maddening as her body ached for his true touch and body to complete this little interlude he'd begun.

"Aaahhhhh!" Her body jerked as her mate's mental 'paws' ghosted over her lower half and drew even more delicious shivers of pleasure from him.

Doing as Ulysses asked, she simply relaxed and enjoyed the many sensations bombarding her. She could feel her inner walls begin to tighten as fire grew hotter and hotter. Her head tossed backward as her body stiffened and she climaxed with a scream.

Little ripples of pleasure continued to pulse through her as her body relaxed. She sighed from the endorphin high, her eyes closed.

They flicked open when a chuckle reached her ears from the vicinity of her office door. There stood her mate eyeing her with a pleased look and heated desire. Her face flushed when she realized he'd been watching her when her orgasm crashed over her.

"Don't be embarrassed, Abi. This is just one of the many wonderful things we can do for each other that's common to our kind. Having never done it before, I wanted to see if I could do it with someone who isn't a Sahara." He grinned as he entered the room completely, closing the door behind him. "I'd say it was a roaring success."

Snorting and definitely not amused, she let him feel her annoyance at what he'd done. "I'm not pleased you used me as an experiment, Uly. What if someone had come in, I would have been humiliated."

"I would never let that happen to you, my love, which is why I checked the perimeter before I did it. No one's here except the guard and he's near the front entrance right now. Forgive me, I just couldn't help myself and as your mate, I'm the only one allowed to see how beautiful you are when you come." Ulysses purred as he leaned over her and gave her a kiss.

The warm kiss set new flames burning as well as the dark, passionate look of need Uly was giving her. Kissing him back with equal passion, she asked him a question over their bond.

_"Mmm, when did you get here?" _She moved her arms upward to slip around his neck.

_"An hour ago...left work early to be with you," _Ulysses murmured back sliding his arms under her and lifting from her seat so that she rested completely in his arms.

The warm comfort she felt in his arms suddenly gave her a wicked idea. If Uly could do what he did with his mind then it stood to reason, she should be able to do it too. Smirking to herself, she deepened the kiss while hiding her intent from her mate.

As they clung to each other, she began to send waves of erotic energy through him. He gasped and shuddered under the gentle assault, his cock responding as it rose to press against his trousers.

"Abi…" He moaned hotly, using his free paw to caress her chest.

"Oh no...no touching me there just yet, Uly," she chided him amused, through their bond.

Unable to hold her while his body demanded he do more to her, he set her on her feet again. She smiled at the effect she was having on him then sent another rush of warmth and added ghostly touches to his chest and hardening cock. He was panting now and crushing her closer to him, kissing her neck and licking her face.

"I need to touch you more than just hold you," He pleaded.

"Uh-uh...your paws must stay around my waist until I allow otherwise," She cooed, giving his nose a nip.

All this play was making her hot and aroused as well. Tormenting him was great fun and it just made her more needy for him but she wasn't through 'punishing' him for his trick earlier. His eyes pleaded as he got more and more heated, his desire for her burning in his eyes but still she refused, shaking her head.

So wrapped up were they in each other, Feral's internal alarm failed to warn him when a sudden cough startled them both.

They jolted and turned their heads toward her office door to see the Deputy Mayor standing there with a look of mixed displeasure and envy on her face and her arms crossed over her chest.

Flushing in embarrassment at being caught in such a compromising position at work, Abi stuttered, "Oh...uh...Callie, I forgot you were returning later...sorry about this..." She trailed off as she pulled from Feral and stepped closer to the other she-kat.

"_Great…just want I needed...the deputy mayor dropping in…what a mood killer." _Ulysses' mind voice groused, unhappily.

Trying to keep her face mild despite the blush, it didn't help hearing her mate speak to her in her mind at the same time. She chastised him, _"Ulysses!"  
_  
_"What? My erection just vanished because of her. I don't think I have to remind you what a pain in the..."_

_"Ulysses! Hush!" _She snapped desperately, while turning her attention firmly on her angry friend.

"So this was the special person you were telling me about, Abi. Truthfully, I'm surprised to learn it was Commander Feral." Callie said tightly a definite bite to her tone.

Not liking Callie's tone of voice, Feral stepped forward and inserted himself between the two she-kats. "So, Ms. Briggs...what brings you here this late?" He asked casually.

His laid back tone didn't fool Abi. She could feel his watchfulness in her mind and see the tension in his body. He was protecting her though she really didn't see Callie as a threat. Shaking her head mentally, she pushed past her mate sending a warning that he didn't need to protect her.

"She's here on the behest of the Mayor. He wants a speech written about the Saharas Exhibit that he's giving at the opening ceremony."

Frowning a little, Feral glanced down at his mate, his golden eyes staring into her soft brown ones as they had a small disagreement mentally.

Callie's eyes narrowed as she watched the pair. It seemed like they were having some kind of silent conversation. This show of how deep their relationship must be made Callie feel even more irritated and jealous. It upset her that someone like Abi had been able to capture the one she'd been after for years. Also, she was getting angry at being ignored.

'What does he see in her that he couldn't see in me? How did she manage to capture his eye?' Those questions burned within her.

More annoyed than she thought she should be, she snapped a bit angrily, "Excuse me, Abi, but I really need to get this done. I still have to write the speech and its getting late.

With great difficulty, Abi pulled herself forcefully away from her mate's piercing gaze and turned back to the fuming deputy mayor. "Of course, sorry. Do you want to go back to the exhibit?"

"That'll be fine. You were about to tell me more on the First Knight. I'd like to hear that story." Callie set aside her pique, work took precedence right now. She'd deal with this new knowledge about her friend at a later time.

Abi nodded that what Callie suggested was fine then turned to Feral a moment and said mildly, "I'll see you later, okay?"

"Certainly." Feral said equatably but he wouldn't let her leave without extracting another kiss and a question. _"How did she know you were seeing someone?"_

"I'll tell you later," she said hurriedly as they broke the kiss.

He nodded, caressed her cheek before turning to the deputy mayor to give her a brisk nod then walking past her out the door, vanishing from view.

Once he was gone, Callie gestured to the doorway and said, "Shall we go?"

Abi nodded and smiled lightly to try to ease the tension she could feel from her friend. Walking past the she-kat, she led the way out.

As they made for the Saharas Exhibit, they made no attempt to dispel the uncomfortable silence between them. Abi's mind was on what to say to her friend while Callie's was strictly on business.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0

Feral had decided to go to his apartment to wait for Abi to join him. As he stood on his balcony and watched the sun setting, he ruminated on how Abi and Callie were getting on after the awkward scene in Abi's office.

He could tell Callie was not happy about Abi stealing the prize...meaning him. She'd been chasing him for years so it wasn't surprising she'd feel angry about losing to him to her best friend. Though she was far too good a professional to rip into Abi right now, she wouldn't hold off for long to vent her anger at Abi in a more private setting. She might even sic the SWAT Kats on him in retaliation for snubbing her all these years.

A faint snick in the direction of his front door warned him someone was opening the door. He stepped back into the room in time to see Abi stepping in with a small travel bag in her paw. She closed the door behind her and set the case down.

He immediately noticed her distressed look and hurried to her side. Wrapping her in his arms, he asked, "Abi? What's wrong? Did Callie do or say something nasty to you?"

Abi shook her head vehemently. "Oh no, she was all business which made it worse actually. I could tell she was upset. Oh Ulysses, I'm worried our friendship is over," she moaned.

She walked past her mated and flopped down on the sofa, dispirited. Her sad feelings made him feel bad as he joined her, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her close.

"Oh, love, it's alright," he murmured, sending waves of reassure toward her. "Just give Callie time to adjust. She's angry because you won me and she didn't. No one likes having the object of their desire go to their best friend. Truly, she's not going to toss a long time friendship over a tom."

Snorting, she punched him lightly in the chest. "You're that tom, remember?"

He flashed a small smile at her. "True." He took in a deep breath and slowly let it out. "If you want, I can talk to her?"

Abi shook her head, "No...don't...this was my fault in the first place. When Callie came by the museum earlier today, I got too excited about the exhibit and Saharas in particular. She wanted to know why so I deflected her interest, telling her that I was seeing someone...I just didn't tell her who thanks to a timely interruption...her phone rang."

"Ah, I see. Don't let it bother you. Though I'd hoped our relationship could have remained a secret for quite a while longer, I knew it couldn't be when we became mates. Our feelings are too strong for each other for it to be kept secret. But, it's only Callie that knows right now and she won't feel inclined to let the secret out. Most likely, she'll come and talk to me about it very soon." He gently assured her. Privately, he still felt she would tell the SWAT Kats...she told those two everything.

"I hope you're right. I hate losing her as a friend," she said pensively. "I'm sorry to have let the secret slip, though."

Ulysses shook his head. "Don't be. We were lucky to have kept it as long as we did, love. I'm just glad it was Briggs and not Gora. That she-kat drives me up the wall with her endless questions."

Abi couldn't hold back the giggle that welled up at his put upon expression about the Kat's Eye News reporter. If anyone could drive her mate crazier then Briggs it was Ann Gora. The she-kat had quite the talent for finding out things.

Pleased he was able to lighten his mate's mood, he could now focus on getting ready to leave on their vacation. Hopefully, things would quiet down before they returned. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

Two figures cuddled together in a big bed as the morning's light spilled through the drapes. The larger of the two began to stir as the sun struck his eyes. He blinked them open before closing them immediately.

Groaning, Feral turned his head slightly to look at his bedside clock and noted it was only eight o'clock. Sighing, he turned back and leaned over his mate. Staring at Abi, he remembered how she'd tossed and turned, unable to sleep as her mind stewed over what had happened with her best friend.

He'd done all he could to comfort her until she finally fell into an uneasy sleep. Their vacation started today and he hoped he could make her forget what happened...at least for a little while.

Mentally, he sighed as he wondered what he could do to repair his mate's friendship with Callie. He knew the deputy mayor wouldn't just let this event go as she had wanted him too. Perhaps, if he told her he'd never had an interest in her so she shouldn't feel he'd snubbed her for Abi, would help. Or, maybe if he asked her to forgive Abi for not telling her about their relationship, she would forgive her friend for something that wasn't her fault.

As his mind continued to think of ways to solve this problem, a brown paw reached out and caressed his face making him look down at her again. In his mind he heard, 'please stop...it isn't your fault.'

Aloud he responded, "sorry...I didn't mean to wake you, its just I don't want things to end badly for you and Callie, is all," he murmured, reaching out with his fingers to brush back a strand of Abi's hair from her face.

"Don't worry about it, my love. This is between Callie and I, not you and her," she said aloud, her voice soft and understanding. She stretched and moved to sit up.

"Still, I do feel as if I should say something," he insisted as he, too, sat up.

Abi shook her head and sighed, "let it be love. I really don't want to think about it now, please?"

Feral winced as he felt the sadness in her and knew he should put to rest the problem for now as she wished. "Alright, we won't talk about it now. So, instead we should be getting things ready for our trip. There's something I want to show you once we're at the cabin."

"Oh? And what might that be?" Abi asked, climbing off the bed.

"That, my love, is a secret." Feral gave her a small smile as he got off the bed as well.

Her eyes were bright with questions but she could tell he wouldn't say anything so they quickly got themselves ready by first having a quick breakfast then dressing. Then she helped him do chores around the apartment, having already done hers before coming to his. They checked to insure they'd not forgotten anything, freshly made the bed, emptied the trash, did the dishes and finished packing their bags.

Finally they were ready. Bags at their feet, they looked around one more time before picking up their bags and leaving the apartment. Feral had already requested his mail be held so there was nothing more to do but leave. They stepped on the elevator and he pressed the button for the garage.

"You think everything will be alright while we're gone?" Abi asked, a little concerned about the city's safety with him gone.

"I really doubt much will happen while I'm gone, love. It's only a week after all and I have friends of mine keeping watch, so don't worry." He sent waves of assurance to her to ease her mind.

Abi sighed and let those soothing waves roll over her. He was right, they were going to be far away from the city so there was no point in her worrying.

0~0~Two days later0~0~

Urabe with Kazuma at her side stared down at the entrance way of the Silver Rankin Bank where a battle was raging between enforcers and the Metallikats. So far the enforcers had managed to bottle the two robots inside the bank but that wouldn't last long.

The two Saharas were dressed in black long sleeved shirts with long necks that allowed it to be pulled up to cover their nose and mouth and wearing black pants that were stuffed into flat black boots. They watched the action from across the street on the roof of an office building. In their fists were white oni masks waiting to be pulled over their faces.

Kazuma watched as Karel moved among the Enforcers, slipping close to Mac and Molly's Metallikats Express without any one seeing him. Getting the special cell phone into the vehicle was made easy by the pair leaving their wing doors wide open when they went into the bank.

Raina and Karel had gotten the idea of hiding the EMP inside a cell phone which no one would suspect of harboring something lethal. They watched as Karel managed to tuck the phone beneath one of the seats then slip away.

The enforcers with Steele shouting useless orders, were losing ground as Mac employed explosives rounds to make them scatter.

Kazuma was becoming concerned that the SWAT Kats wouldn't show on time and the EMP would go off with the Metallikats still in the bank. He looked up at the sky and frowned.

"Think Briggs has called them yet?" He asked, moving back from the roof edge while pulling his mask on.

"Perhaps…though they could hear about it from other sources as well," Urabe murmured, pulling her own mask on.

She was right as the Kats Eye News crew had joined the scene and with Ann Gora and her camera Kat, Jonny by her side. There was no doubt the event was already on the airwaves.

Shaking her head, Urabe stared up at the sky looking for one thing. While they waited, Kazuma asked her a question.

"Which one do you want?" He asked, his ears twitching a little under his head cloth.

"I'll take Razor. He's fast and agile but not strong as T-Bone."

"Well, damn..."

"What?" Urabe asked sharply, concerned something had gone wrong.

"Antonio, Karel and I made a bet," Kazuma said slowly, Urabe wasn't that big on gambling though she was known to bet from time to time.

"And?" Urabe asked, feeling her eyebrow twitch as she turned her head to look at the orange tabby.

"I bet you would want to take them both and I would just watch. While Antonio said I would take on Razor and you would have T-Bone." .

"What about Karel?"

"Antonio and I now owe him fifty bucks."

"Kazuma…" Urabe said, growling.

"Hey! I thought at least Antonio or myself would be right," he said innocently, backing away from her.

Taking a deep cleansing breath then letting it out slowly, Urabe sighed, "I'll deal with the three of you later."

Kazuma snorted in amusement then grew serious. "You know...I was a bit worried."

Urabe didn't say anything at first. She knew what Kazuma meant, he had been worried that her anger and clear dislike of the SWAT Kats would get in the way of their present mission.

"You needn't be concerned. I never mix personal matters with business," she finally said, listening for the Turbokat.

Kazuma continued to watch the sky as he answered. "Yeah, but there are times when we just say, 'fuck it' and charge ahead anyway. You're not the only one who hates them, you know."

"I don't hate them."

"Okay, then let's go with strongly dislike."

Huffing, Urabe hissed, "could we just concentrate on the mission? I want those two idiots to realize their secret isn't a secret any longer."

"Okay...okay," Kazuma backed off.

Kazuma and Urabe were superb fighters. Trained since kittenhood, they were completely familiar with each others fighting style which allowed them to communicate without words during a battle. They felt since the SWAT Kats had the same ability, they would be the best at holding the SWAT Kats at bay and keeping them from going after the Metallikats until their own team had taken the robots out.

Suddenly, everything began to happen at once. The roar of a jet was heard coming closer. The two of them quickly ran to the roof top door and slipped inside to wait. They listened tensely as the jet came closer and just as they hoped, it landed on the roof where they hid.

The Turbokat's engines wound down and the two powerful toms aboard it leaped to the roof.

"Okay, buddy, over the side or down the stairs?" The large sandy colored tabby with the powerful and muscularly built body asked.

"Stairs I think. Don't want the enforcers picking us off before we get down there. Looks like they've somehow managed to keep Mac and Molly inside the bank but that won't last long. It also looks like they've managed to find some new weapons so watch you don't get your head blown off," the much slimmer built, rusty brown colored, tom said.

"Hey, I know how to duck," T-Bone objected.

Suddenly from the street came a loud explosion. The two hurried to the edge to stare down.

The Metallikats had finally broken through the enforcer blockade and jumped aboard their vehicle. Mac drove off in his usual erratic fashion. The EMP was set to go off in twenty minutes which gave Antonio, under orders from Kazuma, time to stall Steele from attempting to catch the Metallikats before Karel and Raina could finish the pair off themselves.

While the SWAT Kats were distracted, Kazuma and Urabe slipped outside and behind the pair.

T-Bone cursed as he watched the Metallikats Express race down the street banging into cars, signs, and street lamps.

"We've got to catch them!" He said turning around to run to the jet, Razor on his heels.

"I don't think so, Chance," a low husky voice said.

Standing next to the jet's cockpit were two oddly clad individuals. They were dressed completely in black with white colored oni masks over their faces.

The two warriors froze, shock thrumming through them at hearing one of the strangers use T-Bone's true name. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

At hearing the low husky voice speak his real name, T-Bone stiffened with fear and anger. Razor froze in watchful stillness at the same time. Leaning against the jet, the strangers eyed the vigilantes calmly, their postures relaxed.

Studying them, Razor noticed one had blue eyes, the other gold. 'Who were they?' he wondered, frowning.

"I don't know who you two are and I don't care. But get out of our way!" T-Bone growled angrily, finally deciding whoever these guys were didn't matter as much as going after the Metallikats. He raised his glovatrix and aimed it at them, threateningly.

"Or you'll what? Make us?" The oni with the gold eyes said indolently.

"If we have to...yes! We can't let the Metallikats get away, they're a danger to the city!" Razor add his threat to T-Bone's. They had to get going or they would lose the robot pair.

Raising his own glovatrix was the signal for T-Bone to lunge forward. Expecting this, the blue eyed oni, moved with the swiftness of their kind and met the pilot head on. As they came together, Kazuma grabbed T-Bone's armed left arm, pulling it behind the tom's back, lifted the whole body upward without effort and threw the tabby over his shoulder to go flying past Urabe.

Razor had been moving at the same time as his partner but halted in shock at the incredible speed of the blue eyed stranger then ran forward when he saw his partner strike the side of the Turbokat and slide to the ground.

"T-Bone!"

He charged forward to check his partner, his eyes on the one who had tossed the tabby in case he tried to stop him but it wasn't him that suddenly appeared before him. Gold eyes stared into his masked face just inches away making him jump backward in shocked surprise. Despite that, he raised his arms, ready to fight.

"Who are you? Why are you trying to stop us?" Razor demanded, frustration making his voice tight and angry. Past the golden eyed one, he could see his partner slowly getting to his feet.

"We? Well…Jake, you could say we are here to put you and your friend here out of business," Urabe said keeping her voice calm and easy.

"What?...Why? You seem to be doing the same thing as us and how do you know who we are in the first place," Razor demanded confused.

"Oh, we know everything about you and we're not here to be would be heroes like you two think you are. We're here strictly to set things right again for all and to do that, you need to be taken out of the picture." Kazuma answered.

"Us? What did we do?" T-Bone asked eyeing the blue eyed warrior uneasily. 'Crap, that guy threw me as if I was only a sack of potatoes. What is he?' He wondered. 'Not a normal Kat, that's for sure.'

"Oh a lot of things. One example is your grudge against the enforcers..." Urabe snorted turning her head to eye T-Bone archly.

"Oh so Feral sent you." T-Bone snarled.

"My, aren't you quick to judge!" Kazuma said in disgusted annoyance, raising his paws and extending his claws.

"Tsk, tsk, maybe you didn't hear my partner clearly...we said everyone which, of course, means Feral too," Urabe corrected the tabby bringing up a finger and shaking it at T-Bone in admonishment.

"Then who…?" T-Bone started to say when Kazuma moved toward him at eye-blurring speed grabbed his g-suit and tossed the tabby yet again.

"T-Bone!" Razor cried out, again trying to get to his partner's side only to intercept a solid kick to the side of his head that sent him flying back.

Urabe smirked a little under her mask as she watched Razor hit the roof floor with a thud but a sudden cry of pain had her turn around swiftly to witness Kazuma putting T-Bone in a head lock and twisting one of the tabby's arms behind his back, making him yelp in pain.

'I probably should stop Kazuma from breaking that idiot's arm though it would have served as a visible reminder to them.' She sighed, 'No ... injury isn't a great idea right now but kicking their asses is.'

"Hey, try not to hurt him too much. We need them to give Briggs a message, remember?" Urabe called to Kazuma coolly.

"And what message would that be?" Razor asked, warily, struggling to getting to his knees.

"We know everything."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Down on the street below, Antonio's eyes caught the flash of blue and red followed by a black form on the rooftop across the street.

Antonio was to stall Steele from racing after the Metallikats who were just peeling away in their odd vehicle. Fortunately, the Lt. Commander was still getting free of the mess made by the robots and yelling orders at his enforcers at the moment, so Antonio waited to see what Steele would do next before initiating new ways to delay the officer. No one paid him any special mind as he was wearing an enforcer uniform, the very one Kazuma had used some days ago.

Urabe had ordered him to infiltrate the enforcers the moment they took off to respond to the call on the Metallikats. It was easy for him to do this as the squad was totally focused on getting into their vehicles quickly and tearing off down the street to notice they had one more person than they'd started off with.

Bringing up a smoky, silver colored paw to his helmet, Antonio tapped it three times, signaling Karel that it was time for the other male to notify Raina to get ready. The female Sahara had been sent over to the Megakat Broadcasting Building to take over as pilot for the Kat's Eye News chopper.

The original pilot, Al, had an unfortunate run in with some bad tuna and was out sick. Raina's job was to insure Ann Gora and her camerakat would not be covering the event with the Metallikats.

Receiving the signal he was expecting from Antonio, Karel raised his right arm to use his communicator strapped there. Pressing a button, he connected with Raina. "Everything ready?" he muttered quickly keeping an eye on those around him, ensuring no one was watching.

"Affirmative. I disabled the chopper by pulling some wires. It will allow me to take off but not for long before having to return due to 'mechanical difficulties,'" she said, satisfaction in her voice.

"Good. I'll signal Antonio to start distancing Steele now then I'll head out," Karel said glancing over his shoulder to find Antonio. The male was standing next to an angry Steele who was waving his arms around.

"Good luck, Karel," Raina said before cutting the connection. She knew it was Karel's responsibility to track the Metallikats until the EMP went off then take the metal bodies away before the enforcers caught up to their vehicle.

Karel made a high sign which Antonio spotted then nodded letting him know he'd seen the signal. Turning away, Antonio grabbed Lt. Commander by the shoulder to get his attention. From his vantage point, Karel watched as the older Sahara said something to Steele that caused the tom to tense up, his face reflecting fury and outrage.

Shaking his head, Karel had to give Antonio credit for having the ability to piss people off with ease but then, Steele was so very easy to get angry, especially if someone questioned his orders.

He could hear Steele shouting from where he stood as the slim tom railed at the disguised Sahara male.

"That it! I won't put up with this kind of disrespect among my Enforcers!" Steele snarled loudly.

"Sorry? I thought I worked for Commander Feral, not you. My apologizes, sir, " Antonio said, mockingly.

The squad of enforcers milled around waiting for orders. Many enjoyed the mini show being put on by their annoying and incompetent second in command but others were getting worried about dealing with the real problem at paw...that of going after the Metallikats.

This altercation made it easy for Karel to slip away, leaving the enforcer weapon he'd borrowed on the top of one of the enforcer sedans before slowly backing into an alley behind him. He kept moving until the shadows in the alley hid him from view and allowed him to turn and run to the end of the alley way where he stopped and stripped off his clothes and changed into ones Urabe had left for him in a bag stashed behind a trash can.

When dressed, he stuffed the enforcer uniform into the bag, took out a key to a vehicle parked nearby and ran to its side. It was a large, green panel van which he unlocked, tossed the bag in on the passenger's seat then climbed into the driver's seat.

Starting the engine, he paused and looked around for a laptop that was supposed to be here for him. Though his cell phone had an EMP device in it, the laptop afforded a better connection. Finding it under the passenger seat, he pulled it out and quickly turned it on. Swiftly, he brought up the program he needed and watched the Metallikats head toward downtown. Grunting, he began driving after the pair.

Meanwhile, outside the bank, Ann and Jonny were on the scene recording. When the Metallikats took off, Ann hurried toward their van.

"Let's go, Jonny, I don't want to miss this."

"But Ann, the SWAT Kats haven't left yet," Jonny pointed up toward a roof across the way.

Surprised, Ann halted and stared upward. Sure enough, there was the Turbokat but in the next moment a roar filled the air...

"Oh, guess they're off now," Jonny amended turning to run toward the news van with Ann on his heels.

Up on the rooftop, Urabe jumped down from the Turbokat after shutting off the engines. It was she that had turned them on so that everyone below would think the SWAT Kats had taken off but in reality, she had merely moved it out of view of the ground.

Waiting for her was Kazuma who was holding both SWAT Kats in choke holds, their legs dangling off the ground, strongly helplessly to get free. See that the pair was still under control, Urabe went to the roof edge but insuring her silhouette wasn't seen, she stared down to see what the enforcers were up to. They were finally climbing into their vehicles and beginning to take off.

She raised her arm and checked the time on her watch. There were ten minutes left before the EMP went off. A soft oof noise made her turn around. Apparently, T-Bone and Razor had managed to kick Kazuma in the face with their feet, knocking the orange tom to his back. The angry pair were on their feet again.

Urabe swiftly ran to her partner's side to check on him.

"I'm okay, just caught me off guard," Kazuma said chagrined getting to his feet again.

"That's it! I'm tired of being treated like a kitten!" T-Bone snarled his voice rough from the choke hold.

"Bring it on, fur ball!" Kazuma dared the tabby his paws up.

"Some come on that is." T-Bone sneered closing the distance between them.

"Hey...there's a she-kat present...no foul language allowed," Kazuma returned scowling. "I won't have her ears violated by you when I pound some manners into that thick hide of yours."

"I hate to tell you this buddy, but that's no gentle female there!" Razor snorted. The male barked a laugh just as said she-kat appeared suddenly before Razor sending a fist into his nose that sent him flying backward...again...through the roof door and down the stairs to the landing.

He lay there groaning and seeing stars. "Argh! What the hell hit me?" he asked no one in particular as he groggily brought a paw up to his bloodied nose.

"Razor!" His partner cried in concern as he hurried to the broken door and stared down. Shocked, he quickly went down the stairs and carefully aided his friend to his feet.

"Come on, hot shot, take it easy..." T-Bone said helping Razor up the stairs one at a time till they reached the roof again.

"I can manage now, buddy," Razor said pulling away from the tabby slowly still shaken a bit after that powerful blow to his face. He looked cautiously around. "Hey! They're gone!"

T-Bone peered around cautiously worried the pair might still be lurking about but he could see no one. "Where did they go?"

"Don't know, but glad they are. I better check the Turbokat...make sure they didn't mess with it," Razor said darkly wiping the blood off his face.

"We don't have time for that Razor. The Metallikats are getting away and the Enforcers won't be able to catch them." T-Bone said urgently.

Razor frowned. He didn't like the idea of taking a chance that their jet was compromised but T-Bone was right. Too much time had already been lost and there was no telling if they'd find the Metallikats now but they had to try.

Ignoring his feeling of unease, Razor leaped up to his seat while T-Bone did the same. Giving his controls a quick check while his partner did the same, T-Bone started up the engines. So far everything sounded okay. Nothing seemed to be wrong so far.

He launched the jet upward by VTOL then sent it hurtling off in the direction the Metallikat Express had gone.

"Well everything seems okay," Razor said through the helmet radio.

"Yeah, so far, anyway."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

After a destructive mad dash through downtown, the Metallikat Express was just short of the freeway when a timer reached its end sending an electro magnetic pulse out that fried all the electronics nearby which included the car and the two robots positronic brains.

Mac and Molly last cognitive thought was a strange electrical tingling zipping through them followed by excruciating pain that produced loud, electronic screams from them before they died. The unpowered vehicle turned with the movement of Mac's last jerking motion and was sent careening into an empty buildings front window, showering glass everywhere.

Just three blocks away, Karel had been tracking the Metallikat Express and the damage it was leaving to find the pair. His sharp bottle green eyes spotted the broken glass window and smoke trailing out of the building's interior marking the resting spot of the car he was looking for.

He quickly turned his wheel sharply bringing the panel van up onto the curb beside the building then climbed out, paused to open the side panel door before heading into the building. Opening the car door, he smirked at the dead robots. Urabe's idea had worked like a charm. Now to get rid of the evidence.

Reaching into the driver's side, he hefted Mac's heavy body out and carried it to his van. Dumping it inside, he returned to retrieve Molly. She was longer and a little more awkward to carry but he managed and dumped her metal body next to her mate's. He slide the door shut then returned to the car one last time to retrieve the EMP device before hightailing it back to his van and driving off quickly before the enforcers, who he could hear by their sirens, would see him.

As he carefully drove the speed limit down the street so he wouldn't attract unwanted attention by the cops, his communicator beeped. He raised his wrist and tapped the face with his other paw.

"Karel, you finished your task yet?" Urabe's voice came over the device. "The SWAT Kats and Enforcers are approaching your location fast."

"All done and on my way. No one saw me. What about the news chopper?" He asked as he cruised down the road.

"Taken care of courtesy of some bad wiring."

"Cool! See you guys at the steel mill in about fifteen minutes," Karel said, pleased things had gone well so far.

"See you there," Urabe responded then cut the connection.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

Over on the west side of the city, the Megakat Steel Mill had shut down for the day. All the machines for making steel were now silent and the thousands of workers, all departed for their homes. All that was left were the small security force located in a little building just outside the main factory doors.

At the moment, security was a bit lax as the guards were now sound asleep thanks to a fast acting sleep gas having been pumped into the ventilation system. The intruders had slipped over the fence and into the plant without tripping any alarms. Now that the guards were asleep, one of them hurried back to the gate and jimmied it open so a van could drive in, then closed the gate so no one passing would think anything was wrong.

The one who opened the gate climbed aboard the van and rode with the others up to the factory doors and parked. While Raina and Karel remained on watch, the rest went into the factory.

Urabe quickly ran to the huge boiler that melted metals down into liquid and started up the machine. It would take only about a half hour for the boiler to reach the proper temperature since it had only been shut off less than two hours before.

The team waited patiently and when the gauges indicated the correct temp had been reached, Urabe let Kazuma know. He and Antonio when out to the van and collected the bodies of Mac and Molly Mange and carried them to the boiler.

"Bring them here, guys." Urabe said indicating a huge hopper that carried scrap upward to the boiler.

The orange and the silver Saharas males heaved the metal bodies into the hopper as ordered then stepped back so Urabe could activate the machine. They watched as the Metallikats were heaved upward then dumped unceremoniously into the boiling metal that would melt them down.

It would take only fifteen minutes for the pair of robots to be melted down so they waited.

"Well that takes care of those two. Who's next on our list?" Antonio asked watching the boiler with Karel standing beside him.

Urabe glanced over at Karel questioningly. Her arms were crossed over her chest as she stood close to the boiler and monitored the gauges.

Answering her unspoken question, Karel gave his report. "Haven't got a lead on Dark Kat, too many rumors to sift through yet to have a solid location. As for Dr. Viper, no luck finding him either, only in his case, it's due to the vastness of the swamp that's causing us problems, " his tone indicated disappointment on their lack of progress pinning down the worst omegas.

"What about Turmoil?" Kazuma asked remembering the foreign she-kat from some days earlier.

"Now there we got lucky, she plans to escape four days from now."

"That soon? She's taking a huge chance and I wouldn't have thought her forces could have gotten a plan together that quickly," Raina mused surprised.

"I'm sure she hasn't a choice. Apparently, the Katary Police are coming in a few days to take custody of her and she doesn't want to be handed over," Karel told her. He'd managed to acquire the information from an off duty guard after a few rounds of beer at a local hangout.

"Katary? Isn't that the dictatorship-run country that's been waging war on its neighbors for decades?" Raina asked.

"That's the one."

"Huh...but why doesn't she want to go home? I would have thought they'd welcome her, being she is one of the most brilliant leaders and talented pilot they have," Raina asked, confused. However, the looks she saw her companions trade told her she was missing some vital information and had a sinking feeling it wasn't good.

"Raina, Katary used to be at war but has finally shown some sense and is seeking peace. Unfortunately, Turmoil's attacks on other countries for plunder is upsetting those efforts. So they are very keen on getting their paws on her to punish publicly to prove to their hoped for allies they are serious about seeking peace as well as preventing Turmoil from restarting the war all over again," Urabe explained patiently.

Raina's eyebrows rose as she absorbed this information. "Oh...I see...so her being handed over is really important."

"Exactly, which is why I plan on us being there when she escapes and taking her into our own paws and handing her over to her countrykats with the proviso they insure she never returns to Megakat City."

"But why don't we just insure she doesn't escape and let the enforcers transfer her legally?" Raina asked.

Urabe shook her head. "The enforcers will not turn her over due to her crimes being against Megakat City. Jurisdictional quarreling will snarl things up and she'll still manage to get away, so its just much easier for us to get a hold of her ourselves and hand her over personally. This way we'll be certain she'll receive the punishment she deserves and never returns here."

"Just what kind of punishment would they subject her to?" Raina asked innocently. Only grim silence greeted her question which was answer enough.

Considering that subject closed, Urabe gave further orders. "So here's what I want...Karel will continue to search for signs of Dark Kat and Viper with help from Antonio. Raina, Kazuma and I will keep an eye on Turmoil. I'll try to gain access to her rescue group in order to get closer to her with Raina as my backup. Kazuma will be the one to insure Turmoil is handed over to her own people when we've gotten our paws on her. Tonight though, Kazuma and I plan on a little visit with the deputy mayor."

With her orders given, she turned to monitor the gauges again. The boiler had completed its work and with a sigh of relief, she shut it down. "Time to go."

They locked up behind them, re-engaging the security cameras and leaving no trace of their presence as they quickly left, picking up the rest of their team along the way. They paused at the guard building insured the guards were in positions that would appear they simply fell asleep at their desks, used a counteractive to the gas, then hurried out.

They got back into the van and headed out the gate, pausing long enough to restore the lock then they were gone into the night.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

At the Megakat Salvage Yard, the SWAT Kats had flown their jet into the hidden Megawar II Bunker beneath the yard. Stopping precisely over the lift, T-Bone cut the engines and pressed the button on his console to signal it to rise. Within minutes they were carried aloft to the main floor of the hangar.

T-Bone shot the canopy open and the two leaped down to the floor, the tabby grunting in pain when his feet hit the floor from the punishment he'd received at the paws of the pair strangers.

Razor was no better. "Argh, crud does my body hurt," He complained, rubbing his back with his fingers to try and ease the tension and pain. "Just who were those guys? They're not normal that's for sure."

"You got that right, buddy. How's your nose?" T-Bone asked worried the she-kat had broken it, what with all that blood gushing out.

"It's stopped bleeding and its not broken. I got the feeling she could have done much worse to my face but she was holding back," Razor observed as he pulled his helmet then mask off, "What about you?"

"Like someone just handed me a can of whip ass, that's what. What I can't get out of my head was what that golden eye warrior said." T-Bone said unnerved by that parting message, pulling his own helmet and mask off then rubbing his sweaty head.

"Yeah I know, though I don't know what he meant by: 'To set everything right again'. And to say we're part of the problem just bites me but what's worse is them knowing exactly who we are. That's just scary," Jake said uneasily.

"Not just us, Jake. Callie, Manx and Feral too," Chance growled then thought of something that made him smile suddenly. "Wonder what they've got on Feral."

Jake angrily hissed at his partner. "Forget about Feral! We need to warn Callie. If they know about us then they may very well know everything about Callie as well."

"So? She hasn't done anything wrong and ..."

Jake shaking his head made Chance stop and eye him in concern. "Technically, Chance, she's broken the law by consorting with us at all. We're vigilantes according to the laws of this city, laws she's bound to obey and hasn't from the beginning. She's flagrantly protected us against Feral, the legitimate authority, publicly. Trust me, buddy, she's looking at jail time for what she's done if they really want to bring her up on charges for misusing her authority as deputy mayor. This is a very serious situation."

"Damn! But what can we do? We have no clue who those guys were nor how to find them." Chance asked heading for their lockers to change.

"I'm calling Callie right now. All we can do is warn her so she's prepared for them then try to figure something out to deal with all this. I just hope it's not the end of the SWAT Kats." Jake said grimly.

"Crud, I hope not or Megakat City will be in even worse trouble." His partner said watching as Jake headed for their special phone to place his call.

It was only a matter of minutes before Callie answered his signal to her. Apparently, she was safely alone to speak with him. "Ms. Briggs, Razor here."

"Razor! What happen to you guys earlier?" Callie asked instantly.

"We ran into a little trouble before we could go after the Metallikats which is why they managed to get away from us." Jake responded.

"But they didn't get away!" She was stunned to learn they'd been held up by something else. She didn't get a chance to ask as Razor was angry and demanding an answer.

"What are you talking about? We saw them get away." Jake frantically gestured at Chance to come close. His partner hurried to his side and leaned close to listen in.

"The Enforcers caught up with their car some miles away from the bank but Mac and Molly weren't in it nor were there any clues or trace as to where they'd vanished to as there were no footprints."

"That just means they left on foot, Ms. Briggs..." Chance interjected but was interrupted by Callie.

"No...they left the money too!"

"Say what?"

"I was listening in on the police radio when Steele reported his findings upon discovering their car. Not only was the money still there but so was everything they'd stolen in their crime spree. Something is just not right about it all. Those two would never leave their spoils behind especially when they'd managed to escape so easily," Callie insisted.

Jake immediately placed a paw over the end of the phone and stared at his partner, eyes wide. "You don't think..."

"They said they were setting things right including taking us out of the picture. What if they meant anyone that threatened the safety of Megakat City..." Chance said slowly, unhappy with the conclusion he was drawing.

"They could be taking all the omegas out and leaving us out of the loop," Jake gritted out, not liking the scenario he was painting at all.

"Razor? T-Bone? Guys, you still there?" Callie's voice called out urgently when she could hear nothing from the suddenly silent heroes.

Jake uncovered the mike and said in grim tones, "Ms. Briggs...we have something to tell you that won't make you very happy..." He proceeded to bring her up to date on the strangers.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Inside a high rise condo as the sun was going down, Urabe and Kazuma were studying the decor with interest. The nicely appointed apartment was expensively decorated. The living room held a comfortable couch and two plush chairs across from it all in a soft cream, egg color. Sitting in the center of the grouping was a walnut coffee table with a beautiful flower arrangement on it. On the wall to their right was an entertainment center with all the usual electronics gear (TV, DVD, etc) and other electronics of an upscale brand.

"Got a homey feeling to it doesn't it?" Kazuma asked casually, staring at some soothing landscape paintings on the walls.

"Yeah, got some books here…mostly romance and…oh graphic novels," Urabe commented, studying a small bookshelf against another wall. She picked a book off the shelf and flipped through it. "I read this one already."

"What haven't you read?" Kazuma snorted, amused, as he strolled over to one of the comfortable chairs and sat down.

"What's wrong with enjoying a good book every now and then?" She asked archly, replacing the book. She glanced over at the clock mounted on the wall above the bookshelf. 'Hmm, Briggs is running late...could be the SWAT Kats warned her,' she mused, thoughtfully.

"Nothing wrong with it, but it makes it kind of hard to shop for someone, who will go unnamed, for their birthday or holidays when they have already gotten everything they might want already," Kazuma responded to her previously comment. He brought up his left paw to open his shirt while using his right to pull out a folder containing some documents and pictures.

Urabe sighed. "You say that about Amber, me and every other female you know."

"Why can't you or Amber just make me a list of things you want?" Kazuma asked.

"Because we want to be surprised."

"…I don't get it."

Urabe sighed again. It wasn't that Kazuma was bad at picking gifts, he just tended to make a mole hill out of nothing. Only when Amber would thank him with a kiss or promise of more later, would he calm down.

A click and the sound of a key in a lock sent the pair on alert. Kazuma remained where he was while Urabe moved to his side and casually sat on the arm of the chair, waiting.

The door to the apartment open slowly, creaking a bit, as a figure peered in first before entering and closing the door behind them.

Having been warned, Calico Briggs wasn't as shocked as she would have been seeing the pair of intruders in her living room. They were exactly as Razor had described them, all in black with only their eyes showing. A pair of golden ones gave her a narrow look of anger and resentment while the blue ones were filled with amusement.

'Well, Razor was right.' Callie thought. He had warned her one or both of the pair would most likely pay her a visit real soon, she just hadn't expected it would be tonight.

"By your lack of reaction, I will assume the SWAT Kats had given you a heads up about us," Kazuma drawled. He tossed a folder on the coffee table.

Callie nodded, cautiously. "Yes, and I would like to know..."

"Save it, Briggs. We know what you're going to say. The SWAT Kats are the only ones that can protect the city from the omegas and have saved it more times then we could possibly count, yada yada..." Urabe snorted, cutting off the deputy mayor's defense with a careless wave of her paw.

Callie straightened, affronted by the female's tone. "That's right! The Enforcers have tried and failed to stop the omegas. While the SWAT Kats do their best to save peoples lives by taking them out as fast as possible..."

"Oh shut up! The Enforcers may have difficulties in stopping the omegas due to antiquated equipment but they do manage to take care of the rest of the crime in the city that you and Manx fail to even worry about as you're far too concerned over the bigger fishes," Urabe said scathingly.

"And some little fishes can be far more dangerous than those big bad fishes." Kazuma interjected. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

Kazuma's piercing blue eyes bounced from his captain and to the deputy mayor as if watching a tennis match. The energy of the room had changed dramatically after those few words had been spoken.

Both females looked ready to shred one another physically but manners and training kept them rooted to their respective spot in the room...so far.

Kazuma was enjoying every moment of this verbal cat fight and was using his cell phone secretly, to record the event as well as let Karel and Antonio listen in. He didn't know why she fights were so entertaining to males, but it was a fact of life. The three Saharas males would be making bets on who would win this fight and he had the front row seat.

"Of course we haven't discounted the smaller criminal element but they aren't trying to take over the city wholesale..." Callie began insulted and angry.

"Oh really? Well you might be interested in knowing a couple of gangs and mob families have organized and have been gradually taking over all aspects of your city right under your very nose." Kazuma said seriously.

"What?"

"You're pathetic! You and the Mayor have paid so much attention to the occasional depredations of the omegas that you're totally blind to a greater danger already seeping through all parts of the city, strangulating it while you blithely go along thinking things are running so smoothly. The enforcers are doing their best to stem the tide but Manx has effectively cut their funds ruthlessly so they can't adequately police the city as it should be." Urable snarled.

"And that's because he's in their back pocket," Kazuma dropped the bomb.

Callie staggered back and gaped at them. "No way...he couldn't be, he's a coward..." she stuttered in denial.

"Oh yeah, he's definitely that alright, that's why the mob and gang leaders are able to make him do what they want...that and Manx's excessive greed." Kazuma snorted.

"But I keep track of all income to Manx's accounts and the city's…I would have noticed…" Callie objected, going over in her mind the many accounts she monitored. There was no way Manx could be getting extra money past her unless, "...unless he was using untraceable outside accounts," she said slowly.

"Of course he was. Just because he is a coward in many ways, doesn't mean he isn't stupid. He's greedy and so are others of the council. They have been taking kickbacks and bribes to keep their noses out of certain illegal but lucrative ventures that line their pockets while undermining the city's government. They simply don't care how much harm they do as long as they can live the high life. And you failed to see it." Urabe said scathingly.

Callie could only gape at her in dismay and shock as she backed away until her legs struck the only other chair in the room and sat rather abruptly.

"Others council members?" Callie asked in disbelief.

Kazuma took that as a signal to step toward the coffee table and drop a pile of folders on it then stepping back again.

Callie eyed him warily before reaching for the first folder on top. She opened it and skimmed the contents. A picture of Councilkat John Heaton stared up at her. Other pictures showed Heaton inside an underground brothel with an underage female in his arms. More of that age sat around him.

"I'm sure you remember Heaton's complaints during council meetings about the brothels and how he wanted the Enforcers to clean up his district but when the Enforcers would show up all the evidence would just disappear?" Urabe asked silkily, amused at how Briggs was shocked and disgusted by what she was seeing in the file.

"Yes," Callie reluctantly answered. Heaton would sit there and rail at how ineffective the Enforcers were at fixing the problem and here she finds out, he was the reason it wasn't getting fixed at all. It was all for show!

"He is just one of several corrupt council members who thumb their noses at you while blithely going about their business. I bet it was Manx himself who told you to ensure Heaton was informed of any raids before they happened so he could warn them before the Enforcers could arrive." Kazuma jumped in, Urabe rubbed it in, crossing her arms and legs as she pretended to relax.

"But the council members and Manx are not the only ones being a dishonest person here. You have been a naughty she-kat yourself. You consider yourself above the law apparently when you aid and abet the likes of the SWAT Kats over the legitimate law of the city." Urabe took up the thread again, reaching into her pocket for a small recorder. Waving it before Callie's green eyes making her focus on it and nothing else.

"If we were to hand this over to the city prosecutor's office, what so you think would happen to you and the SWAT Kats?" she asked, but continued on, not allowing Callie to answer, "Well, at the very least, the vigilantes would be jailed and you would be removed from your position, leaving the city at the complete mercy of the sharks that run it now."

Callie was stunned at how much these two knew about her and the city's government woes. She sat still, not responding because what they said was true. She had no defense and didn't know what to do next. It was obvious the gold eyed warrior was happy to point out all her faults. However, despite the female's glee at catching Callie in the wrong, it appeared neither she nor her companion were going to turn her over to the Enforcers. So what did they want?

"You seemed to know an awful lot about our problems but I know nothing about you nor why you're telling me all this. I'm assuming you have no intention of turning me in so what do you want?" she asked calmly, leaning forward to stare at them over her glasses.

"I want you to pay for what you've done to the Enforcers but my wishes have been over ruled. So despite what you have done, certain powers that be, believe you would be a better choice as mayor for this city than any person we could persuade to run," Urabe said her obvious disdain showing in her eyes at this decision.

Callie couldn't help but smile inside, both in relief and at the thought of being mayor. However, outwardly she showed no emotion. "It's nice to be thought of as acceptable as the new mayor but with all the illegal backing you say Manx has, how am I supposed to succeed in wresting his position from him? It's obvious to me now why all those that tried before, failed."

"Unlike those other that tried, we've made Manx aware of how displeased we are with him and gave him hard evidence of his own misbehavior," the blue eyed warrior interjected.

Inwardly, Callie could guess what strong armed methods they'd used on that poor excuse of a civic leader. She doubted it was as civil as the conversation she was having with them now. So, what did they offer him to make him step down? She got her answer a moment later when the golden eyed warrior spoke again.

"In return for his own dirty laundry not being aired to the public or the Enforcers, Manx has agreed to do his own work rather than foist it on you. He's been warned to clean house or suffer the consequences. The same offer is being given you now. Promise to actually help the city withing the law and nothing of your bad behavior will come to light."

"So its blackmail to ensure we do as you instruct because the moment we fail to obey we'll be turned into the Enforcers, eh?" Callie hated the idea. Any form of blackmail was wrong but she had no options here. So accepting what amounted to a collar and leash was what she had to do to protect her future and the future of Megakat City.

Neither warrior responded, just stared at her intently.

Sighing she nodded. "Before I agree, I do have a question. Apparently, whoever you represent has been watching the city for some time. Why interfere now...what took you so long?"

Urabe snorted, a smile of triumph hidden by her mask as she answered. "We made a deal with Mayor Manx years ago that if we helped him win as Mayor that first time, he would keep the city safe. We watched for years and at first, he did do what he promised but gradually we noted he greed turned him away from the right path. Why it took so long is our business, suffice it to say, we're back now to set things straight. Our only goal here is to protect the innocent of this city and restore the honor the government once held."

"We're aware working with a collar and leash can be difficult but that is your only option. Do agree to our terms...yes or no?" Kazuma was the one to ask.

"I accept." Giving the only answer she could. If it would restore the city to its once former pristine self then she was all for it, even to becoming Mayor which hadn't been her goal at all. Once in office, she would immediately clean house and begin funding all those services Manx had deliberately and chronically short changed for years...like the Enforcers. However, there was still one problem.

"But what about the SWAT Kats? What are your plans for them? I would be willing to risk my career if I could be assured they would be safe when all this is over," she said firmly.

Her answer seemed to anger the gold eyed one who leaped to her feet and stormed off toward the sliding glass doors. She shoved the curtains aside violently, opened the door and stepped outside, closing the door behind her with a sharp clack.

Obviously, the female didn't care for the SWAT Kats at all. A heavy sigh brought her attention back to the other black figure who was looking towards the ceiling just for a fleeting moment then back at her.

"Normally, we would hand them over to the law to be dealt with, but again, the powers that be, have instructed us to leave them be," he said. Though his manner was grave, she heard a note of happiness in his voice that told her he had been happy with that choice.

"Good, I was worry about them," Callie sighed in relief.

"It hardly matters anyway as they won't have much to do when things are settled," Kazuma added, smirking behind his mask.

"What…what do you mean?" Callie asked, confused.

"Sorry, but I feel I've overstaying my welcome. Time to go. Just keep in mind, we will be watching you. Should you step out of line, we will be back. Also, tell the SWAT Kats they will be having a great deal of free time on their paws soon."

Something clicked in Callie's mind as she quickly stood up and pointed at him accusingly. "You! It was you people who helped the Metallikats get away!"

Kazuma straightened to his full height and glared at her making her sit again in consternation and a little fear. "Not helped escape, Ms. Briggs...taken care of! There's a difference."

With that, he turned and headed for the balcony himself. Leaving the baloney door open, he and his partner vanished silently into the night.

Callie didn't move for several minutes as the cool evening air disturbed the curtains and wafted over her making her shiver. Only then did she bolt to her feet, go to the door, shutting and locking it, then swiftly drawing the curtains back across.

That down and feeling more secure again, she wandered back to her seat and sat down. She stared at the folders still laying on the table. Shaking her head, she reached down for her handbag still sitting against the chair leg and drew out something from it. Holding the small device to her mouth, she flicked the switch and spoke.

"SWAT Kats, can you hear me?" Callie called, then waited.

"T-Bone here, Ms. Briggs. Something wrong?"

"You might say that."

*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*

The next morning shone bright and warm. It was the weekend and Jake Clawson had already risen to greet the day. Dressed in clean t-shirt and jeans, he stepped out of his room and glanced at his partner's closed door. Shaking his head, he knew Chance would still be sleeping. That Kat loved to sleep in.

Jake headed to the kitchen and noticed they were getting low on supplies...a trip to the store was in order. With no cars to work on this morning, he made a list, went down the stairs, grabbed the keys from the garage office and headed outside.

Hopping into the tow truck, he started it up and headed for the gate. He paused to unlock and open it then climbed back in and headed for a nearby shopping center. As he drove, his mind went back to the late evening call they'd gotten from Callie. She'd told them, two black clad visitors came to see and threaten her.

What she told them made them both angry and upset. She'd said these two had proof that Manx was dirty and so were many of the city council. She too had been called on the carpet for her flagrant disregard for the law by accepting their help over the Enforcers and even encouraging their disregard for the law.

That last part had made Chance see red. It took Jake some time to calm him. He wasn't happy when Callie told them she had to promise to cease associating with them and to begin cleaning up the city. Another surprise was the news these strangers had told Callie she would be made the next Mayor despite what she'd done and the capper? They, meaning the SWAT Kats, would no longer have any real hero work to do when the strangers were through cleaning up the city.

Well, he could believe that when he saw how organized they were and powerful to be able to get rid of the Metallikats. He had a strong suspicion the other omegas wouldn't stand a chance against them either. He and Chance would have to find something else to do with their lives. He didn't know if he liked that much. He liked being a SWAT Kat.

His was thinking so deeply, he lost sight of how fast he was going. When he jerked aware, his amber eyes widen as he realized he was about to plow into a figure crossing the road in front of his hurtling truck.

With the skills honed from many enemy encounters, Jake jammed on the brakes, hard, praying he could bring the vehicle to a halt before he could hit the person.

The tires squealed loudly as they burned the pavement trying to stop so quickly. Behind him, other vehicles hurriedly did the same with the result of a chain reaction of screeching brakes and tires as everyone came to an abrupt stop.

The cars behind began honking their horns angrily, not knowing what had nearly happened and many not caring.

Jake ignored the racket around him, his heart was in his throat as the truck came to an abrupt halt and he couldn't see the person any longer. He flung his door open and hurried out to the front of the truck. No one was there! Then he caught movement above him and there she was on top of his hood.

How the hell had she gotten there? He could only stare in stunned amazement and relief.

Staring up at her he asked, "How..."

But was cut off by another figure rushing toward the scene and reaching up to the female.

"Raina! Are you okay? What happened?" Suddenly, the male whirled to face Jake, "You!" the male had silver tipped black fur and bottle green eyes that were flashing with anger as he shoved a finger into Jake's chest.

Jake immediately began to apologize, "I'm sorry! I wasn't pay attention to the road and didn't see her until the last minute..."

"Karel, stop it! I'm alright!" the female chided the angry male as she jumped down from the hood to the ground with ease.

Jake saw the she-kat was rather young, had fawn colored fur and yellow eyes. She looked to be right out of high school and quiet fit for someone of her age. But there was something more about her that caused a warmth to spiral up within in. To his amazement, a strong desire began to cease him...it urged him to reach out to her, bring her body closer to him, and protect her with all he had. He reeled in confusion as these feelings rushed through him for a complete stranger.

The male had turned from Jake and was looking his friend over quickly. Karel's heart was still pounding from the scare. He had been in a bookstore doing research for Urabe and had just left it to find Raina when he saw the truck baring down on her. He'd run as fast as he could but he was going to be too late. Thank the gods she was trained so was able to escape harm at the last possible second.

Still it had been a close call and he was upset about it. "Are you sure?" Karel asked, throwing a side glare at Jake. Raina was the youngest of their group, Urabe and Kazuma took watching over and guarding Raina quite seriously. If anything had happened to her, his leader and SIC would have thought it their fault.

"Yes, I said I was..." she said brushing him off, gently then turned to Jake was still upset and standing near. She was surprised to find herself tongue-tied and unable to say anything to the handsome cinnamon tom.

"Are you sure you okay, miss? I really didn't mean to nearly hit you or upset your boyfriend here." Jake said anxiously. Just saying the word or even thinking this guy was her boyfriend sent a wave of jealousy and irritation over him which further confused him. He didn't know her at all so how the hell could he be jealous.

"Oh...um...I'm okay, honest...and Karel...he's a friend only..."she finally managed to blurt out, blushing and feeling her heart beat faster just being in the presence of the tom. She shouldn't be feeling this not for a Kat...it shook her completely, especially as she just realized who this was.

But she couldn't shake off the need to move into the tom's arms, wrap her arms around his neck and nuzzle him while purring happily. Oh no, this just couldn't be! She needed to speak to Urabe immediately.

Even though she knew they should remain here to speak to the Enforcers about the near accident, she found she couldn't be in Jake's presence any longer.

"We...uh...have to go...now. I'm okay. Come on Karel," she said anxiously, grabbing her friend's paw and practically dragging off down the street at a fast walk.

Surprised, Karel was too startled to stop her so allowed himself to be tugged along but when they were a distance from the scene and out of sight, he pulled back and stopped her headlong flight.

"Raina, what's wrong? Why did you take off like that? And don't lie. I can still smell your anxiety," He said concerned.

"I just didn't want to be the center of attention like that. No one was hurt so I wanted to get away from there as quickly as I could." Raina said only half telling the truth. She just couldn't tell him about the strange feelings she'd suddenly had for Jake Clawson. Even this far away, her body screamed at her to go back and embrace him. "I...I need to talk to Urabe."

Karel stared down at her worried. Sighing, he reached up and pushed his bangs out of his face. He could see Raina was still upset but he had a feeling it had nothing to do with the near fatal accident. Something had happened between her and that SWAT Kat in hiding. He had a suspicion he knew what it was but it was hiding from him at the moment.

Shaking his head, he said, gently, "Okay, we'll head back to base." 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

Raina and Karel returned to their temporary home to find Urabe, Kazuma and Antonio in the living room looking over some papers and discussing them but paused when the two entered the room.

"So, did you find the information I asked for?" Urabe asked.

"We did, however, something else happened," Karel responded glancing at Raina in concern before returning his gaze to Urabe.

The concerned look in Karel's eyes made Urabe and Kazuma lunge from their seats and go to Raina's side.

"Raina, what happen?" Urabe asked worriedly, searching the young Sahara's body for injuries with her eyes and nose.

"Are you sick?" Kazuma asked nearly at the same time, brushing Raina's auburn hair away from her forehead so he could check her temperature.

Looking distressed, Raina, put her paws out to push them away gently. "No... I ... no I'm not sick or injured ... please, I just need to speak with Urabe alone for a few minutes..."

Kazuma frowned but bowed out and gave Urabe a significant look. She nodded at him then gently draped her arm across the trouble fem's shoulders and guided her off to their shared bedroom where they could speak privately. When the two fems had left the room, Kazuma turned his attention to Karel.

"Explain." He demanded flatly.

Karel looked a little nervous but launched into the sequence of events that had upset him. He told of the near accident, the cinnamon tom that had been driving, then the reaction of the pair when they laid eyes on each other. He stopped before giving the identity of the tom and what he thought might have been going on between the two.

Kazuma blue eyes narrowed, "What has you hesitating?"

Karel cleared his throat nervously, hoping Kazuma wouldn't freak out. Sighing, he went on, "Uh...well...the male is Jake Clawson and I think the way the two acted when they saw each other...well...it looks like they're life mates."

"Ohhh no..." Kazuma groaned. "That is so not good." He was afraid he knew what kind of reaction Urabe would have to news like this.

"HE'S WHAT?" A familiar voice rang out in shocked surprise from the bedroom where the fems had gone.

So much so it startled Antonio, he actually leaped from the couch into a defensive crouch before he could stop himself. Blushing somewhat and shaking his head, he relaxed when it went silent again and rolled his eyes at Kazuma who just sighed.

In the bedroom, Urabe was standing with fists clenched and gaping at Raina who cringed as her ears rang from that loud shout.

Shaking her head, Urabe got control of herself. She forced her body to relax and raised a paw to rub her eyes. "I'm sorry for shouting...it just took me by surprise. I never dreamed one of the SWAT Kats would find a mate among us but that is no fault of yours, my dear." She went to Raina and hugged her.

Raina had been shocked and hurt when Urabe reacted badly to her news but relaxed when the older Sahara hugged her and said it was alright. But it really wasn't. She pushed at the fem a little so she could look anxiously into her face.

"But…it's not alright...what about our mission? I'm no longer any use to you or the team, not until I bond with Jake and even then I can't help," she said worriedly tears welling up in her eyes.

"That's not true. You're an even bigger part of the mission now because once you're mated to Clawson, he'll take you into his confidence and you'll know how to enter their secret base. All we'll want you to do is take pictures of the entry points and give it to us. Once we have that information, we can go in, look around, and leave." Urabe promised her.

They knew where the SWAT Kats hidden base was located but had no clue how to enter it. They could go search when the guys were away on a mission but then they would be down half their own team during a crisis and that wasn't a good idea right now. This was a much better option since Raina and Jake would have to mate soon or start having problems and that had to be prevented at all costs. She was not about to let Raina suffer.

"I...don't know. It feels like I'm betraying him." Raina objected, frowning.

Urabe shook her head. "We have no intention of harming them, they still have their uses though we do intend to relieve them of much of their mission soon. It may be that you will be able to give Jake a new direction in life...who knows," Urabe soothed her while at the same time wishing she could punch that little SWAT Kat in the stomach for all the trouble he was causing them now. "Right now, though, this is a time of celebration not being sorry or worried about our mission. You have a life mate and that is a wonderful and rare thing."

Feeling a little better about doing this though it still felt a little wrong. "Okay, I think I can do this. I know it is for the sake of saving the city in the end." Raina sighed.

Urabe sighed mentally. Half the battle won. "Good. Now to tell the others though I suspect Karel has already told Kazuma what he suspects. Anyway, we need to confirm it so that they won't come near you during this dangerous time. With his skills as a fighter, we don't want Jake to become jealous or aggressive. It's bad enough he'll be distracted until you bond." Urabe warned her.

"Definitely not a good thing to have happen right now," Raina agreed gravely. She knew how deadly a male was during the pre-mating ritual. It added to the stress the male was already feeling during this time. None of them wanted to make that worse.

"Correct. Now let's go tell the guys." Urabe took Raina's paw in her's and lead her back to the living room.

~0~0~Salvage Yard~0~0~

Chance stared at his best friend in some concern. For the past few minutes he'd been trying to get the cinnamon tom's attention without success. Jake continued to stare into space.

Something had disturbed the tom enough to make him ignore everything but what was in his head at the moment. He'd been acting this way ever since he'd returned from his shopping trip to get groceries for them. Jake hadn't spoke a word as he distractedly put away the groceries then went down to the garage and sat at their office desk ostensibly going over their paperwork but Chance could plainly see the small tom's attention wasn't on his work.

Shaking his head, he gave up calling the tom and took more direct action. He reached down and pinched the tip of Jake's tail...hard.

"Yow!" Jake hollered and yanked his tail to his paw while glaring angrily at his partner, "Why the heck did you do that for?" He didn't appreciate being pulled away from his day dream of a certain fawn colored she-kat with yellow eyes.

"Because I've been trying to get your attention for more than two minutes now and finally decided something more drastic had to be done to wake you up." Chance snorted. "Did something happen today to disturb you so much that you retreated into your head?"

Jake blushed and looked away. He just didn't know how to explain his behavior today. He'd actually nearly hit someone with his truck and that someone captivated him so much that he nearly came to blows with her companion. He had no idea why he felt so strongly about a she-kat he'd just met but he did know he'd suddenly had an intense need to protect her from all comers and that she would be his mate. That was the weirdest thing about this whole business. He'd not had any desire to be tied to a female and here he was determined to be with this one, it just didn't make sense.

"Hey! Don't you dare go off again. Come on, this isn't like you. Tell me what's bothering you." Chance demanded more than a little worried about his buddy's state of mind.

Looking into his friends concerned face, Jake sighed. "Chance, have you ever thought there might be someone out there that's just for you alone?" The tabby didn't seem the type to believe much in life mate or anything similar to it. He tended to flit from one relationship to another.

"Hmm, well though I may not be that monogamous right now, I actually do believe in a forever love. But it's a lucky tom or she-kat that finds that one love. Whether I find such a person or not, I'm not too concerned nor will I be looking for her. If we meet then great but if not..." He just shrugged.. "Why?"

"I think I might have been that lucky." Jake said still stunned by it all.

"Really? You ran into her today?" Chance asked excited for his friend.

Jake winced. "Uh...you could say I nearly ran her down alright."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"When I was driving into town you might say my mind wasn't exactly on my driving. Remember that pair of strangers that confronted us next to the Turbokat? How they said they were going to change things around here?"

"Yeah, I'm still steam off about that. Just who do those two think they are threatening us like that?" Chance said growling a bit.

"I felt the same way. So as I was driving, my mind was thinking over who they could possibly be and how they could do anything to us when it happened."

"When what happened?"

"I was approaching a light and hadn't noticed it had changed from green to red and two Kats had begun to cross the road..."

"Jake, you didn't!"

"No! I didn't! I tromped on the brakes and stopped just in time but I guess I was close enough to scare her so she leaped to the hood of the truck. It was blown away." He was still shocked at how high she had to leap to do that and wondered how she could have.

"She what? Jake that's impossible but I guess when you're scared enough anything's possible. Was she hurt?"

Jake nodded, "No, she was okay, just shaken. Then a friend or maybe it was a brother, I'm not sure, was suddenly right there anxiously checking her over first then turned to yell at me."

"I hardly blame him. I would have done the same thing."

"I deserved it. But as he was yelling at me, she and I stared at each other and then…" Jake became quite for a second, "...I don't know what happen. It was as if something inside me woke up for the first time and that part wanted to plow a fist in his face and take her away. It was just crazy and I had to fight that part of me down. While I was struggling, she and her friend took off." He shook his head.

He simply couldn't get out of his mind her beautiful face and the name he'd heard the other give her...Raina. He was ceased with a sudden intense need to go out and find her...now!

"Wow! That's pretty intense alright. Did you get her name? Or at least her phone number?" Chance asked, noticing how love struck Jake seemed. Talk about a life altering event. Don't know how this is going to affect who we are but it's certainly something he'll be telling his kittens about...if we make it that far. Our lives aren't exactly safe. Chance shook that off and listened as his friend answered his question.

"Just her name...Raina."

~0~0~0~0~0~

Soft brown eyes opened slowly, blinking when sunlight struck them as it shone through the tree branches. Abi hummed softly snuggling against a much larger body that was laying against her back. A slim tail was wrap around her right leg and a huge head was nuzzling her neck.

Ulysses had taken his primal form the evening before saying his primal form wanted to get acquainted with her.

He hadn't been kidding as the moment he'd changed, the huge cat had circled Abi and purred loudly and rubbing against her making her laugh. Seeing him like this allowed her to look at him more closely unlike the first brief time she'd seen him. He was magnificent and so very beautiful to look upon.

With him by her side, they'd walked the woods enjoying the afternoon air until she became tired and lay down on the mossy ground beneath this big oak tree. He lay behind her, keeping her warm from the coolness of the approaching dusk.

She sighed. _"It's getting late, love. We should go back to the cabin to make dinner, don't you think?" _She murmured through their bond.

Only a low rumble was her answer then feeling Ulysses getting up. Wondering what was going through his mind, she sat up and eyed him. He sat very close to her, his head mere inches from her face.

"Ulysses?" Abi asked aloud.

Still not answering her, he pushed his head closer still and nuzzled her neck and face then licked her. She giggled from the feel of his rough tongue then gasped when he began licking her down her chest, beginning to tongue her nipples through the thin blue shirt she wore. His huge head pushed her backward until she was laying down again eyeing him curiously.

He walked forward until his big body covered hers but didn't lay down as he continued his licking exploration.

Uncertain of what he was up to, she lay still and watched him, gasping every now and then when he hit a sensitive spot.

He paused a moment above the vee between her thighs as her arousal spiraled up to his nose. He purred loudly, pleased by the scent which told him she was coming into heat soon, most likely within the next two weeks. It pleased his primal mind to know she would be soon carrying his cubs and that made it want her even more. The primal side was so strong, it threatened to overtake Ulysses' intelligent mind.

Realizing Abi would be in danger if his primal self took over, he fought to regain control. He most certainly couldn't make love to her in this form, he'd rip her apart. She couldn't change her shape like he could or females of his kind. Fear made him struggle even harder, but his primal self was too excited and determined to take his mate now.

Groaning anxiously, he cried out in his mind, _"No...can't..." _Abi heard him and became more concerned.

"Ulysses?" she repeated her plea for an answer.

His only response was to drop his head and snag her jeans front with his fangs and rip them open.

The ripping sound echoed through the woods as he left a large hole in her pants. Feral struggled harder to take back control but his primal side was just as stubborn and overwhelmed him with an intense need to mate now.

This was all Abi could feel from her mate. His overwhelming need swamped her but so did terror. As she looked down his body, she saw his huge tool, swollen and ready and way too big for her to take in.

Real fear surged through their bond strong and vibrant which finally made her mate halt. It shook its head in confusion. Why was it's mate afraid? He would never hurt her. During this moment of confusion, Ulysses' intelligence was able to surge forward and take over once more but it was still a battle.

He roared and backed away from his mate fighting for dominance and finally winning, altering his form to his Kat one. It hadn't been a normal change and had left him sweating and badly shaken.

"Ulysses!" Abi cried out. She was scared for him. Normally, the change was easy and painless but this time it was neither and he seemed very upset about it as well. What had happened?

Feral was angry with himself. First he hadn't noticed he was under observation and now he couldn't control his primal form. His training had badly slipped and he would have to submit to being retrained. He could never risk Abi again like this. It was obvious when she came into heat he could lose control and kill her. That must never happen. Feeling his mate's frantic fear and upset, he immediately responded, his voice strained.

"It … alright, love. I…just…need to…" The effort to regain control had exhausted him and all he could do was stay kneeling with his head down as he panted for breath but he did manage to send waves of reassurance to her through their bond.

Abi quickly got up and went to his side, wrapping her arms around him and nuzzling his face. She wanted answers but would wait for him to recover first. He sighed and leaned into her comforting and warm body.

"Love?" she murmured.

"It okay, Abi. I…I just lost control for a moment there. I think it best I remain in this form for now," he whispered, turning his head to look into her worried eyes.

"You're covered in sweat!" Abi exclaimed, reaching into her back pocket and pulling a small handkerchief out and using wipe him down.

"Do you always keep one of those on you?" he asked, amused.

"I find they can come in handy at the oddest of times," she said while privately thinking, 'especially during times like these.'

Ulysses never feel so happy and grateful in his life for having such an understand and caring mate. He had been truly blessed when he'd found her. He wrapped his arms around her so that they were hugging then pulled her into his lap. Neither of them said anything for some time, enjoying the calming moment until it began to get rather cool and they started shivering.

"Shall we head back now?" Abi asked though she wouldn't mind staying like this for a while longer.

"Yes, it wouldn't be a good thing for us to catch a cold now to ruin our vacation," he said warmly, letting her go and rising to his feet then helping her to hers. He stared ruefully at her jeans.

That more than anything scared him witless. It had been a close thing. He felt guilt and shame for losing control so easily. He startled when a small paw took his and understanding eyes stared into his own. She squeezed the paw she held and smiled.

"It alright, Ulysses. Don't worry so much over what might have happened. You stopped and that's all that counts in the end."

"Abi, I...thank you for understanding and being there for me," he finally managed to say, though still upset about it happening at all. 'Just one more thing I have to deal with when we return. I'd better get with Kazuma. He'll be able to help me get back my skills.'

Hearing him sigh deeply, she made a guess at what was on his mind. "Thinking about home and what might be going on?"

"That was the farthest thing from my mind but now that you've brought it up, I hope the city's still in one piece when we do return," he said, rather grimly.

"Oh come on, Steele's not that bad…" she started to say only to have Feral snort derisively. Shaking her head, she gave him a soft pat on the chest. "Not so bad the city would fall into ruins, love."

"You're right. He should be able to keep things going and hopefully nothing big will come along in the meantime."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

Thunderstorms came rolling into Megakat City, darkening the sky with thick clouds and smothering the once bright, sunny day, late that afternoon. Strong winds made the sea waves crash against the docks on shore as well as the rocky escarpment surrounding the small island where Alkatraz Prison resided. Lightning flashes lit the dark cell blocks followed by the angry rumble of thunder that echoed within the dismal cells as the storm passed overhead.

In one cell in particular, a tough yet pretty she-kat with copper colored fur and short blond hair sat on her bunk staring at the wall across from her while counting down the minutes until her rescue from this terrible place. The storm was timely. The loud thunder added to the clamor of the alarms that her escape would set off and would cause confusion. Throw in the yelling of the other prisoners and cursing of the guards and escape was nearly guaranteed. She smiled in anticipation.

Her ears flicked forward at the sound of the clicking of heels walking toward her cell. She turned her head and waited. Within moments, a pair of female guards appeared and stared in at her.

She recognized the first guard. Zoey White was on her secret payroll, recruited early on in Turmoil's incarceration. She and two others were part of this escape plot. Beside her was a stranger. This female had dark brown fur and short black hair, a medium build and height.

The prisoner felt a chill race down her spine as something in those golden eyes, that stared at her dispassionately, set off alarm bells within her. Something was off about her.

"Who is she?" the prisoner demanded, turning to look at the guard she knew.

"Bridget Hicks...she's new," White grunted, then gestured for Hicks to move aside so she could get closer to the cell. The prisoner, however, made no move to leave the bed, her stare fixed on the other guard worriedly, though it didn't show on her face.

Frowning, White tried to reassure her without giving herself away. "Come on, Turmoil, warden wants to see you. Paws up front, you know the drill."

Turmoil hesitated a moment longer but decided to take a chance, they couldn't do anything more to her anyway. She got to her feet and walked to the cell door. Placing her paws in a small opening big enough for her paws to go through together, she held them out, fingers laced. White brought out a pair of handcuffs and put them around Turmoil's wrists. When her paws were cuffed, Turmoil stepped back and waited.

White then unlocked the cell door using a key from a big ring of them she carried. Stepping close to the prisoner, she leaned close and whispered, "Be alert. Hicks knows nothing but I'll take care of her. Remember the plan."

Turmoil didn't react as White pulled her out of the cell, averting her gaze from the guard that made her uncomfortable. Once in the corridor, Hicks took her other arm and they began to walk down the corridor, their footsteps echoing adding to the noise of the storm. Prisoners along the way made snide comments and jeered at Turmoil as she passed.

They were halfway down the corridor and about to reach the secured door at the end of this cell block when a boom, louder than the thunder, shook the building. The two guards leading Turmoil paused, frowning then black smoke poured into the corridor and alarms began to wail.

Prisoners shrieked in fear and anger, shouting to be let out. More booms rang out letting them know explosives were being used somewhere nearby. What should have happened next were the guards taking the prisoner back to her cell then finding out what was going on.

However, this was exactly the moment White had been waiting for. She yanked Turmoil's body downward while bringing up a taser she'd hidden in her shirt and pointing it at Hicks, attempting to knock her fellow guard out before she could react to the sudden attack.

But Hicks reacted with unheard of speed. Matching White's pull down movement of the prisoner, she sent Turmoil to her knees then came up with a lightning swing of her hand connecting with White's wrist, sending the taser flying and breaking the guard's wrist. As White howled in pain, Hicks followed up her move with a swift kick to White's chest, sending the female against the corridor wall hard enough to knock the wind out of her.

The whole time, Hicks never let go of Turmoil's arm. The prisoner tried to pull free and when that didn't work, attempted to shove the guard off balance with her head. With another of those lightning moves, Hicks released the prisoner's arm and stepped out of the way of Turmoil's headbutt, allowing the prisoner's forward motion to carry Turmoil into the nearby wall, hitting it with her face.. Stunned, Turmoil slid down the wall, ending up on the floor, dazed.

White struggled to get to her feet again and was relieved to see a male guard suddenly appear through the black smoke, thinking help had arrived, but seconds later, she was rudely surprised to learn he was here to help Hicks and didn't seemed surprised nor concerned about the smoke swirling around them or of the two females on the floor as he made for Hick's side.

Hicks rumbled a... "Do you have the evidence on her?"... as she moved to Turmoil's side while reaching into a pocket of her uniform where she brought out a small spray bottle.

"Yes..." the other guard responded, "...and damage was kept to a minimum."

"Good, and the rest?"

"Those involved in the escape attempt have been captured and secured, waiting to be handed over to the Enforcers."

Hicks nodded, a satisfied look on her face.

Turmoil was just regaining her senses when Hicks leaned close and sprayed her face with whatever was in the bottle. The prisoner was so surprised, she unintentionally inhaled and coughed a bit before blinking sleepily then succumbing to what was most likely sleeping gas.

Satisfied, Hicks tossed the bottle to the male who caught it easily and sprayed White's face. The female guard tried to hold her breath but it did her no good and soon, she too, was unconscious. Hicks picked up Turmoil and, without effort, tossed her over a shoulder while the male did the same with White then they made off down the hall.

Chaos still gripped the prison as the two with their burdens hurried through the various secured doors with the help of a pass key the male had. No one halted them as they seemed to be heading for the infirmary. But that wasn't their destination even though they kept in that direction until the very last moment then turned away and went through the kitchen area instead. More smoke filled the cafeteria and kitchen prep area keeping the guards confused and running about.

The pair hurried through the area making for the loading docks of the kitchen where they received supplies from the mainland. Outside the secured doors, a short roadway lead down to a dock that could barely be seen through the sheets of rain as it bobbed in the storm tossed bay.

A big female wearing a guard uniform was waiting for them just inside the exterior door. As soon as they reached her, she took Turmoil from Hicks. "I've got her, Raina. Be sure to tell the other guards Turmoil has escaped and White here was double crossed. I'll take Turmoil down to the dock where Kazuma should be waiting. Finish up the mission and hightail it out of here."

"Don't worry, Urabe, Antonio and I know what to do," Raina assured her.

Urabe nodded, settled Turmoil's weight on her shoulder and headed for the door. Raina got there first and shoved it open against the fierce wind to allow her leader to leave. Rain water sprayed, soaking them all before Raina released the door which shut hard.

While Urabe fought against the rain and headed down to the dock and the ship waiting for her, Raina and Antonio, with his burden, headed for their other team mate. They still weren't halted by anyone as they made for the solitary confinement cells down a hall not far from the intake area of the prison.

Once through the double security doors that guarded this area, it was quieter here. In a cell only two steps into the cell block, Karel waited. He stood guarding a cell that held the other instigators of the escape attempt who were unconscious.

"No problems?" Karel asked.

"Nope, we're good. Here's the tape." She pulled out the evidence tape and handed it over to Karel who nodded, pulled out some duct tape from a pocket and attached the tape to the wall behind him. He put the duct tape away then pulled out a key to open the cell so Antonio could lay his prisoner down, joining her fellow conspirators in the cell.

"And Turmoil?" he asked as he locked the cell again when Antonio stepped back out.

"Urabe is taking her to the docks as we speak."

"Excellent. I removed all the sound bombs we didn't need too," Karel added.

"What of the real bombs the conspirator's had set up?" Raina asked.

"Deactivated and destroyed," Antonio confirmed.

Karel said with a tight smile, "Excellent, our job is nearly done...one more thing to do and we can get out of here."

The three left the cell block and hurried toward the main area where the warden was trying to regain order. Karel walked forward and told the story of Turmoil's escape and White and the two other guards part in it as well as how another group had apparently double-crossed them and took the prisoner and vanished. Now furious, the warden ordered a massive search to be conducted and during the scramble of the guards to follow his orders, the three outsiders quietly slipped away.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Urabe squinted against the rain as she stood in the alcove that protected the loading dock from the weather. She was checking to see if the area was clear of guards leading down to the boat dock then glanced up to see the barely visible camera high on the wall.

After locating the bombs outside the prison the conspirators had set to distract the guards, Kazuma had slipped in, pretending to be just one of the guards and had infiltrated the security room, disabling the cameras. Meanwhile, Karel had gone off to collect two of the conspirators while Antonio disabled the bomb and destroyed it inside the prison then went to help Raina with the third conspirator and grab Turmoil. Things had gone like clockwork and all she had to do was hand off Turmoil to Kazuma.

The only problem was this darn rain and the dim light which made seeing anything outside a real trial. Sighing, she plunged into the pouring water and was instantly soaked to the fur. The boat dock was huge and, thankfully, covered. There were equipment and lots of crates along it where she could hide. She ran until she was just under the roof. Though the rain still blew in at least it wasn't pouring down on her now.

Stepping behind some crates, she looked around anxiously. Kazuma should have already been here waiting for her but there was no sign of him. There were several boats, big cruiser types and gunboats strung along the dock but the boat they'd come here in was empty...no Kazuma.

"Damn it, Kazuma! Where the hell are you?" she muttered, becoming more concerned as precious minutes passed. With her burden, she began to hurry down the dock.

They had a limited window of time before the Enforcers got through the storm and arrived to complicate things and they needed to be gone. Not only that, but Kazuma had a deadline to meet the ones taking Turmoil from them. They were unlikely to wait long if he were late getting to the rendezvous spot.

The sound of the pounding rain on the roof over her head caused her to nearly miss the sound of released air coming from behind her. However, her faster than normal reflexes allowed her drop her burden and leap away just in time to avoid being napped by two nets that came flying toward her. They hit the dock harmlessly though one did end up covering Turmoil's sleeping body.

Hissing under her breath, Urabe whirled and saw two figures that made her blood boil, especially the sight of the smaller one.

"Where is my partner?" she snarled, preparing to leap down on them if necessary.

"Don't worry, the big guy's just taking a nice little nap right now," T-Bone drawled, pleased at his success in seeing the male that had humiliated him before, going down under the effects of a seriously boosted sleeping grenade that Razor had developed to handle these guys.

'Shit!' Urabe cursed mentally. Without Kazuma, there was no one else to take Turmoil out to meet the Katwan Empire Police that had come to take custody of Turmoil and return her to her own country. Their window had just gotten even tighter to meet them in international waters.

Since these two fools were approaching her from the prison, they must have surprised Kazuma heading for the dock and taken him out. This was so not good right now. She had sorely underestimated the pair and Kazuma had paid the price.

"Let me guess, you overheard what was happening on the Enforcer band and decided to come and see if you could stick your noses in problems that don't involve you," Urabe sarcastically growled, forcing her anger back, reminding herself to remain calm. She couldn't afford to be distracted now.

"Good guess and since we've managed to interfere so well, you can now hand over Turmoil and place yours in the air," Razor ordered her, keeping his glovatrix firmly pointed at her.

Urabe snorted, her eyes glowing with derision as she ignored the order and swiftly shook a small black ball from her sleeve to her palm and tossed it hard on the ground. It immediately spewed forth a fog of black gas sending T-Bone and Razor into a fit of coughing and backing away quickly.

The golden eyed warrior quickly snatched up her prisoner and slung the body over her shoulder again then ran down the dock, putting distance between herself and the SWAT Kats and taking refuge again behind some crates, nearly to her goal of the boat some twenty more feet ahead of her. She laid Turmoil on a crate for safekeeping and to free her arms if she had to fight. again among the containers on the dock. Peering out from her hiding place she saw the SWAT Kats had recovered and were now searching for her. Persistent buggers, she growled to herself. Raising her right paw, she depressed the comm link in her ear.

"Raina, Antonio, Karel can any of you hear me?"

"Antonio here. What's wrong?" Antonio responded.

"It's those damn SWAT Kats. They showed up and knocked Kazuma out."

"What? But how did they spot him? The path we plotted was no where near where they should have been flying to get here. You sure they knocked out Kazuma?"

"No, I only have their word he's down and since he isn't waiting for me that makes it fairly certain they did what they said. I've only managed to delay them minutes and they'll soon be on after me and Turmoil again. We're on the floating dock and could use some backup."

"Hurry, they've not found me yet but it won't be long," she hissed, continuing to monitor the pair's progress toward her.

"We're already on our way, be there in seconds," Antonio said then turned his head toward his partners who were hurrying by his side. "You hear?"

"Yes, good thing we're done here," Raina said, picking up her pace.

The three tore through the kitchen area and out the back door. Seeing no one in sight, they raced down the road to the dock.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Just three dock lines away from where Urabe was hiding, Razor was approaching the area, searching carefully. He and T-Bone had separated in hopes of finding her among all these crates. His mask was soaked making it difficult to see that well and it didn't help that the storm was making so much noise.

The two made sure they remained in radio contact seeing as how their opponents were super strong and very resourceful. So far he not found a trace of the female warrior and her burden.

It was just luck that he and T-Bone had been on patrol despite the foul weather and had heard the Enforcer alert. When they'd arrived, they'd circled the prison first and had spotted the big warrior skulking around near the dock. Razor had rappelled down onto the big warrior who hadn't heard them over the storm and immediately gassed him while T-Bone landed the jet on the only cleared space on the island then ran to join his partner.

"You found her yet Razor?" T-Bone asked over his helmet comm.

"No, not yet," Razor said, taking a moment to look into one of the ships "What about you?"

"Noth…Agh!"

"T-Bone?…T-Bone?"

That strangled cry and no answer to his calls told Razor that T-Bone had run into trouble. He was afraid the female warrior had managed to take down his partner so turned to run back where he'd left the tabby.

Urabe had heard the radio conversation and its abrupt end. She hoped that meant help had arrived finally. She held her position even though she was curious as to what actually happened to the tabby. She had to settle for having the cinnamon tom racing away from her as he had nearly reached her hiding place and she would have to battle him and for Raina's sake, she wanted to avoid that.

A sleepy groan made Urabe turn back to Turmoil who was recovering from the gas. Sighing a bit, she took out a small spray bottle like the one Raina used and sprayed her prisoner again to keep her sedated. Occupied with Turmoil, Urabe didn't see, hear or sense anyone coming up behind her, something that would have taken much stealth, cunning and skill to accomplish against a seasoned warrior such as herself.

So when a strong paw laid itself on her shoulder, Urabe was quick to whirl around, kicking the person's feet from under them then bringing a fist, ready to punch, to the person's face who had the temerity to sneak up on her.

"Chi-chan, it me!" Kazuma deep voice rang in Urabe's ears along with her nickname stopping her from sending her fist into his face.

"Kazuma, thank God." Urabe relaxed her body and stood back up, pulling him to his feet at the same time. "What happened to you? How the hell did those two get the drop on you anyway?"

Kazuma rocked a little unsteadily on his feet, still affected by the gas that was used on him. Luckily for him, he'd sensed them near and had time to hold his breath, only taking in a small amount that had made him drowsy but he pretended to be knocked out.

When the pair abandoned him, he got up and followed to see where they would go. When they found Urabe, he couldn't help her until she managed to get some distance between herself and them and when the pair split up. Only then was he able to sneak up and take the tabby down.

He had taken hold of the sandy tabby around the waist, hefted him into the air suddenly and slammed him down, head first against the dock rail itself. The SWAT Kat's helmet was the only thing keeping him from having his brains bashed in. As it was, the tom was knocked out. He dropped the tabby to the dock and went off in search of Urabe who had wisely hidden herself.

He had spotted her when he chose a route that took him along the very edge of the dock so he was hidden from the other SWAT Kat and came upon her from the rear where she was turned away tending to Turmoil. Without thinking about it, he touched her on the shoulder, not a terribly bright thing to do knowing her like he did.

Feeling a bit like a novice and an idiot, he said, "Razor obviously sky dropped from their jet because I didn't hear him or the jet due to the cursed weather so he easily got the drop on me then gassed me. I pretended to be knocked out though the stuff has left me a bit wobbly."

Urabe frowned worriedly at him. "Do you think you can take Turmoil off my paws now? Or do you want to have Antonio do it?" she asked then changed her mind instantly and said, "Never mind, Antonio will take Turmoil. You stay here with me. I don't want you…"

"I can do it," he cut her off smoothly. "Just tell Antonio to stay by your side." He went to Turmoil and easily hefted her onto his shoulder. Giving Urabe a quick nod, he headed off down the dock to the boat at a quick trot. He had some time to make up.

Urabe had wanted to argue but, as usual, Kazuma had gone ahead as if she'd not said anything. Huffing a little at his pigheadedness, she knew he felt like he'd failed her and the team by letting the SWAT Kats get the better of him and, despite being not his best, insisted on completing the mission. They'd have to have a talk later about this.

Moving forward, she tapped her comm link again. "Antonio, have you come across either of the SWAT Kats?" Urabe asked now moving out to the main dock rail.

"Not yet, we just got here. Bring me up to date."

"Kazuma got T-Bone and he's knocked out somewhere on the dock but his partner is free and looking for him. Keep them busy till I catch up to you. Kazuma is on his way with Turmoil."

"Gotcha!"

Relieved her team was out of the prison and Kazuma was on his way, she hurried down the dock to find them and the SWAT Kats.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Kazuma huffed loudly as he arrived at the ship they were using for this mission. He leaped aboard, laid Turmoil on a seat then started the boat. He was soon zooming across the bay as fast as he dared. Checking his watch, he'd learned he was more than five minutes late for the rendezvous. He prayed the Katwan Empire Police were still waiting for him.

Pushing the boat to the limit, he hoped to cover the distance quicker though the ride was extremely rough and manage to send Turmoil to the floor, but it couldn't be helped.

Reaching the area where the meet was to take place, he slowed and began to search the horizon. There was nothing to see and for a moment the Saharas was afraid he'd been too late.

"Damn it!" He swore, slamming his fist against the wheel. This was all his fault! He had taken too long fighting the sleep gas affect which lost them valuable time. Their mission had failed all because the SWAT Kats had managed to take him out at a crucial time.

For a moment, feelings of humiliation and shame threatened to overwhelm him but suddenly his proximity alarm indicated someone was nearby. Afraid it might be the Enforcers, he quickly searched the bay around him but then the flag of the Katwan Empire suddenly appeared on the mast of a large ship that headed for him.

He stopped his engines and dropped anchor then waited for the ship to close in on his location. Relief washed over him. Soon Turmoil would be someone else's problem.

The big ship finally came along side and a bullhorn was used to speak with him as they docked close to the smaller boat.

"Do you have Turmoil?" A light brown colored tom wearing a dark red uniform, bellowed from the top deck.

"Yes!" Kazuma shouted then turned and picked up Turmoil from the floor of the boat, bride style, easily passing her over to a young officer who had jumped to a platform below the upper deck that bumped against Kazuma's boat. Despite the pitching and yawing of both boats, the transfer was made without incident.

"Thank you!" their leader shouted then ordered their boat back out to sea away from Kazuma. Glad to be done, he reached up to his comm link and flicked it on. "Urabe?"

"Here!"

"The pass has been completed. No problems."

"Good…one moment!" There was a silence then Urabe's voice came back, "Sorry about that, Razor's a real pawful. What the heck did you do to T-Bone?"

"Just a little payback for earlier."

Urabe sighed at that then briskly went on, "...with Turmoil gone we're done here. It's still chaos here so we're leaving while they are still preoccupied. Return to the docks. See you back at headquarters."

"Understood."

"And Kazuma…"

"Yes?"

"Great job. This couldn't have been successful without you."

Kazuma was silent a moment, his eyes closed then a smile flitted across his face and he opened his eyes to stare out at the gradually calming bay as the weather moved on and murmured, "Thanks, Chi-chan."

~0~0~0~0~0~

The sun's morning rays spilled down drying the signs of the heavy rains of yesterday. They shone brightly into the Commander's Office where Lt. Commander Steele was sitting going over the evening reports.

One in particular had caught his eye and as he read it again, anger filled him. Apparently, sometime late, yesterday afternoon, Turmoil had engineered an escape but somehow parties unknown had thwarted it but had still spirited her away albeit more likely against her will. No one had any idea who it was nor where Turmoil was any longer.

The first steps of the investigation had uncovered the fact that the guards who had conspired to help Turmoil escape had been on her payroll. Whoever had thwarted her plans had captured the three guards and left them locked in a cell with evidence on the escape plan. Despite her helpers getting caught, Turmoil still got away by whoever this other group was.

He scowled, tossing the report to his desk. He was willing to bet the SWAT Kats had something to do with this. They had been on the scene, after all. However, none of that mattered. Commander Feral was due back soon and he knew he would get an earful on how he'd managed to lose Turmoil. Adding to his fun was the call he'd be getting from the Katwan Empire Police asking the same question and he had no answers for either of them.

A knock on his door interrupted his gloomy thoughts.

"Come in."

A female enforcer he'd not seen before came marching in. His dark eyes narrowed as he watched her approach the desk.

"And who are you?" Steele asked, irritably.

"I'm Edelina Lloyd, sir," she said. She was of average height with white fur and dark gray points on her ears and tail and blue eyes with a hint of green in them.

"And why are you here?" Steele asked this time not even looking up.

"Sir, I have an updated report on the escape at Alkatraz from the warden," Edelina said handing over another report file to him.

Steele sighed heavily. "Just lay it on my desk. Have they finished checking all the security tapes?"

"Yes, sir. But there was nothing to see as they had been disabled at the beginning of the escape and none of the guards remember seeing anyone suspicious but they were more focused on the threat of a bomb being in the prison which turned out to be false and the black smoke making everything more chaotic."

"Great! Is there nothing anyone around here can do right? Did the guards that were in involved at least remember who had taken them out?"

"Just one but…"

"What is his or her name?" Steele asked, relieved there was something he could wring the information from to make things look right for him.

"Zoey White." Edelina said trying not to roll her eyes at Steele's unprofessional eagerness.

"Perfect! I want her brought here immediately for questioning!" he ordered briskly.

"But sir, she was already questioned and the only thing she was able to tell us was a guard by the name of Bridget Hicks was with her when Turmoil was taken. However, according to the employment records of the prison, there is no such person on the payroll. A further check into CODUS turned up nothing as well. Those questioned about her could not recall knowing her at all."

"What? Why wasn't I told of this?" Steele growled in angry surprise. "Is there an APB out on the description at least of this female?"

Edelina grit her teeth but answered civilly enough. "Yes sir, one was sent out immediately when she couldn't be identified. Her image has been sent to all police stations and patrols."

"Good. Then I want you to take this information to Lt. Feral and have her take charge of the investigation from now on. Find this female fast. Nothing else matters but finding her."

"What if we find other leads, sir?"

"I don't care. I want the focus on the hunt for this female...no other distractions until this lead has been exhausted," he ordered firmly.

"Yes sir. Is that all sir?" Edelina asked.

"No, dismissed."

She saluted smartly and left the office heading for Lt. Feral's. She wanted to get as far as she could from that fool. At least the investigation was going into paws they wanted them in. She smiled a little at that. Her real name was Aries and she was a Saharas. She'd been given the task of watching over Enforcer Headquarters with the specific job of keeping things moving smoothly despite the totally incompetent second in command.

Her smiled faded. She could now understand why Jimmu-san had asked Kazuma-san for a watcher. Steele was a terrible commander and the city would be in terrible straights if he were made permanent leader. She sighed as she caught an elevator, she had a feeling this was going to be a long mission.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

A large dark brown tom was sitting at a rustic looking table inside a nice, well built cabin deep in the woods. It had a chimney, two windows, a bedroom, small kitchen, and comfortable living area and was filled with simple handmade furniture and native decorations. The tom was presently in the kitchen and before him on the table were five bowls filled with different types of herbs.

His gold eyes were studying a page in a very old book that had been hand written by a distant clan member long ago. It held detailed instructions on many types of spells used for a variety of tasks. The one he was reading now was for allowing a Kat mated to a Saharas to take a primal form so mating was possible. Saharas tended to mate in both forms so it was necessary for those bonded to Kat mates to be able to do this as well.

This was a lesson Feral had forgotten, to his shame. There were many things he'd failed to keep up with since moving to live in Megakat City. He'd not known watchers were near since the appearance of the SWAT Kats and he had forgotten much of his specialized training as a Saharas. It had been his grandmother that had chided him for his laxness and he had promised himself he would get back into training once he'd finished the bonding cycle with Abi.

But here he was doing something he should have done before they'd even left the city together because, again, he'd forgotten the need for it. Various herbs known only to his kind needed to be harvested, dried, then mixed properly for this spell to work and that was what he was doing now. There had been some delay as he impatiently waited for the herbs to dry but finally he was able to being making the potion. He took a pinch of a yellow kind of leaf and ground it in his mortar with a pestle until it was nearly dust then added other herbs and did the same until all were mixed thoroughly.

He grumbled irritably to himself as he worked. It was inexcusable how much danger he'd put Abi in earlier when he'd altered to his primal form and tried to mate with her. She'd been brave and held him off until he'd regained his senses but, damn it, that shouldn't have happened in the first place. Everything he'd done since meeting Abi then mating her, had been fraught with danger because of his arrogance and failure to keep up his training. Well, no more, he swore as he patiently worked to get this done.

Magic was a big part of the Saharas lives, something he had shamefully forgotten and allowed to go dormant within him. He had leaned to much on science since his move to the city which meant he'd failed to keep an eye on what else might be going on besides the omegas. He could kick himself for his laxness.

Living among Kats who didn't believe in magic had been his downfall. Despite several magical events occurring in their midst, Kat kind still refused to believe it existed even though their own history had revealed the use of magic was rampant during the middle ages, especially during Queen Callista's time.

Sometimes, even Saharas forgot, like his younger brother Rinne who was fascinated by science and studied it. He came to believe only science could explain everything about the world and those within it. He even had the audacity to insist this was true to his older sister, Urabe one day when they were very young.

Feral chuckled at the memory of Urabe putting Rinne in a headlock and not letting him go until her little brother admitted that magic was just as real as science and just as important in their lives. She reminded him there were many things science couldn't explain.

Feral had wisely not interfered, choosing to watch and listen instead. Their grandmother finally appeared to break up the fight. Now as an adult, he, like his brother Rinne, now believed in both which should have made him aware of magical influences within the city but he had allowed that part of his heritage to grow weak and focused more on the science side of his life and work. He was paying for that stupidity now. Urabe would be downright pissed with him right now.

The door to the cabin opened then closed and footsteps came into the kitchen. He never looked up, knowing who it was that took a seat across from him and watched what he was doing.

"Oh my! What is that awful stench?" Abi said wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"A potion I should have made when we got here. It's a family recipe from our spell book. " he said, continued to stir the strong smelling herbs until they reached the consistency he needed it to be.

"A spell book, so you can do real magic?" she asked excitedly noting the hand written quality of the book he was using and that the language was Saharas'. She watched as he added a little henna ink to the mix from a small bottle that had sat nearby.

"Yes, every family has one and yes I can do magic. It is an integral part of our lives but we also believe in science as well." he explained distractedly as he added a few drops from the bottle, mixed, then added some more.

"But when the Pastmaster showed up and Mad Kat used his magic box, you seemed..." she began to object but he interrupted.

"Not to believe it actually happen? That was pretend. I couldn't very well show I believed in magic because, as you know, Kat kind no longer believes in it so would have frowned on me believing in it and I would have lost my credibility. It always amazes me how people can ignore the evidence before their own eyes, but it's a true fact nonetheless," Feral grunted mildly amused. "Now the only ones of this era that believe are the more primitive cultures."

Abi sighed and nodded. "You're right about that. To my embarrassment before all those magical creatures began showing up, I too harbored some skepticism about magic truly existing. Of course, I believe now...but then..." she shrugged and looked a little sheepish.

"Don't let it bother you, Abi. You are a product of your training but, luckily, you have an open mind and when the evidence proves otherwise, you're quick to accept and then investigate for yourself, which is what I like about you." Feral said, pausing to smile at her warmly.

She smiled in return. "Why thank you love. So what kind of spell are you preparing to do?"

"One I should have done before we came out here. I'm so sorry for having nearly put you in danger because I hadn't done this. Anyway, as soon as I add a drop of my blood to this mixture and cast the spell, I will draw a tattoo on your back." he said then eyed her closely to see how she responded to that information.

Her eyes widened. "Why would you want to do that?"

"So you can change form just like I can, making it safe for us to mate in both forms." he explained.

"Uh...why should we want to do it that way?" she asked nervously.

"It's born into us to mate in both forms. I have mated you in our biped form but my primitive one needs to do it too but its too dangerous and I'm far too big for that to happen to you in your present form. Hence, this spell was developed for we who have bonded to a Kat, to help them change form. Don't worry, its safe and you'll love being able to hunt and run with me. It's also a great protective form for you as well." he gently reassured her.

A small frown creased her face as she watched him complete the spell preparations. Ulysses pulled out an odd looking knife from his pocket. The blade was the length of an ordinary pocket knife but had a wooden handle instead. On the handle were carved some symbols in the language of the Saharas. He brought up the blade to his index finger and made a small nick at the tip. Placing his finger over the mortar, he let a few drops fall into the mix. Once done, he brought the cut finger to his mouth to lick which healed the wound quickly.

"Ulysses, there is something else I want to ask before I let you do this." Abi said watching as his once red blood change almost completely to black when it hit the mixture.

"It about the blood isn't it?" Feral asked certain this was what bothered her.

"Yes. In all the texts and scrolls I've read about your kind, blood was brought up repeatedly. It is said your blood has all manner of special traits to it...is this true?" she asked.

Feral nodded. "Yes, its true. Our blood can and does imbue certain abilities to those that use or drink it but that is a closely guarded secret."

"Then how did Kat kind find out about it because it was in our history books about it whenever they mention your kind?" Abi frowned in puzzlement.

"Believe me we did keep it secret until Queen Callista betrayed us," he said darkly.

"What? But everything I've read said it had been an accident that revealed your blood's special traits."

He shook his head. "It was no accident but the Queen let it get about that it was but believe me its reveal was deliberate and she was the reason."

Abi gaped at him. She didn't know what to say. It appeared there was some dark secret that was hidden about Queen Callista and her relationship to the Saharas. She was fascinated despite herself

"I'm aware that history tends to paint a picture of how they want history to be not what it truly is so are you telling me all the stories about Queen Callista and your race are false?"

"Trust me, the one about her being angry when Kat Kind began to hunt us is a lie and the one where what our blood could do was released by accident. Some of the tales about her were true but on this everything was a lie or covered up thoroughly so Kat kind never knew the truth but we never forgot," Ulysses said flatly.

"What did she do to earn your species' enmity?" Abi asked, saddened that the wonderful Queen everyone thought to be the epitome of good had a dark side but she wouldn't turn away from the true facts just because they were uncomfortable to hear. She wouldn't be much of an archeologist if she did that.

"Let me tell you the true history of Queen Callista's court. Your suspicions that the First Knight was a Saharas was true. But the Queen's attitude toward him and her other knights was much the same as Ms. Briggs' behavior toward myself, the SWAT Kats and others she dates at times."

Abi blink at first then blink again, "How could that be? Did Saharas keep their true species secret even then?"

"No. As soon as a Saharas came to work for any lord or lady including the Queen, they knew immediately what they were. It was never a problem until Callista did something so stupid and bad that caused Kat kind to begin hunting us for our blood."

"What did she do?"

"You need to know what she was like first," he said quietly. "Callista had many suitors which was not unusual for an unattached Queen. She flirted and had brief relationships with many but picked none because she wanted only one, her First Knight."

Abi immediately understood. That's what he meant about himself and Briggs. "And he denied her because he had someone else."

Feral smiled at her quickness. "That's right. When the Queen learned of it, she was furious."

"Was his relationship bonded?"

"Yes it was."

"Then what could she do about it? From what I've learned, the bond is for life and if she knew about your kind, she would have known this."

"She did, but didn't care. She wanted only him and no one else so she did something unspeakable. She had her First Knight's mate brought to her."

Abi's eyes widened in shock. "How could she do such a thing and what did she expect to do about the bond?" She asked scandalized.

"Oh she could do something alright. You have to understand, Callista wasn't just popular because she was kind and loved by her people, she was also a powerful sorcerer. To make the people content and believe in her explicitly, she cast a spell over them that made them admire her and never question the things she did that weren't so nice. They just wouldn't see those bad things at all. But she couldn't effect the Saharas. We knew exactly what she was truly like."

"She did something to make you not trust her besides the spell. What was it?" Abi asked, realizing this hatred for the Queen had to have started sooner than the incident with the First Knight.

Feral sighed, "She did indeed. In that time period, both Kats and Saharas could wield magic. So when someone was born with the ability they were normally taken under the wing of a skilled sorcerer to be trained. At the time, Queen Callista was the most powerful one alive until the Pastmaster came along and caused her and us grief but that's another story." He flashed a rueful smile at her.

Abi nodded. This was something she had read about and that history had gotten right at least. "So what did the Queen do that was so bad?"

"What she did that was so heinous was steal another's gift and make it her own."

"What?" Abi was shocked. "How did she do that?"

"By using that pendant she always wore."

"Oh, I know about that. She wore it in all the pictures shown of her. The history scrolls tell us it held power of its own."

"That's correct and with it she stole away many emerging magic users powers and made them her own with the help of the pendant."

"How did your kind find out about it?"

"Tory, the First Knight began suspect that's what was going on when too many new kittens displaying magical gifts suddenly lost them shortly after seeing the Queen. She hid her dirty deed under the guise of meeting them in person and welcoming them to her castle. It was then she would use the pendant and Tory had witnessed her doing it on more than one occasion."

"How horrible!" Abi cried, shocked Callista would do such a thing.

"Indeed it was. But before Tory could take her to task for her bad behavior, the Queen had stolen his mate and tried to take her gift. She had been born with skills that could nearly rival the Queen's. Doing this she hoped to break the bond between Tory and his mate."

"Did she succeed?"

"No, not exactly. Oh, she did attempt to drain Ariel, Tory's mate, but she fought back. This caused the Queen's Knights to come to her rescue, killing Ariel. At that moment, Callista learned the secret of our blood." He stopped his tale when he saw Abi pale and look strickened.

Abi was horrified. To learn Queen Callista was capable of such a terrible deed made her feel shame, sadness, and regret for what her kind had done to the Saharas. Unbidden tears suddenly began to fall down her face. Warm arms surrounded her and pulled her into a comforting embrace.  
Through their bond she felt a of warmth, comfort, security and relief.

"My love, why are you crying?" Feral asked angry at himself for making Abi upset. He had risen swiftly and embraced and soothed her.

"I'm sorry...to know my kind could have done something so horrible made me feel ashamed and sad. I didn't expect it to hit me so hard, though." she shook her head wiping the tears away with her fingers.

"Perhaps, I should hold off telling the rest of this story for now," Feral murmured, moving away a little but keeping his arms around her. "Why don't we do the tattooing now, hmm?"

Abi thought about a moment then nodded. She knew he would never hurt her and she was curious to see what this would do to her. She watched as he left her side and went back to the table. He reached for the mortar along with a small bottle with a metal tip on it.

She scrunched up her nose at the smell while she watched him unscrew the metal tip off the bottle then used a big spoon to ladle the stuff from the mortar into the small bottle until it was full then put the strange metal lid back on.

"Take off your shirt and uh…" he indicated her chest and blushed.

"Bra? You can say it you know," she smirked at him amused.

"Yes, well…it sounds more perverted coming out of my mouth then it did in my head." Feral shrugged and smiled.

Abi couldn't help but shake her head as she stood up did as he asked removing her shirt then her bra, placing both carefully on the table. "Anything else off?"

"No that's fine. Let's go into the living room where you can lay face down so I can apply this to your back," he said leading the way.

She followed and noted there was a pillow and blanket waiting on the floor. Her eyebrows rose. She thought she'd be on the couch but apparently this required being on the floor. Shrugging, she made for the blanket and laid face down on it, her chin resting on the pillow.

Feral knelt by her side. He stroked her back with his large paw for a moment then said, "This is going to be a little cold and you might feel a slight tingling sensation as I work." he warned her gently. He placed the metal tip to her back and began drawing something there.

Abi gasped when she felt the mixture hit her skin followed by the promised tingle that made her fur stand up. The tingling feeling began to spread all over her back as Feral worked. Before long it began to feel more like ants crawling on her back causing her to squirm and whimper.

"Easy love, not much longer and I'll be finished," he promised, finishing the drawing as quickly as he dared sending waves of calm through their bond to help her get through this easier. "Alright, now I have to place another drop of blood on the tattoo then speak the spell then I'm done."

"Uhm, what will this do to me?" She thought it best to ask now rather than after the fact.

"It will allow you to take a primitive form, one that would have been yours had you been born in the distant past." he explained.

"Really, how cool. I can't wait to see what I'll become." she said excitedly no longer afraid.

He chuckled then went serious as he pulled his knife out again, cut his finger and let a single drop of blood touch the center of the drawing.

The drawing immediately began to glow with a silvery light causing Abi to gasp even louder. She heard him begin to mutter a chant in his native tongue, his voice soft and rhythmic. As he droned on she began to feel her muscles spasm and jerk. It felt like liquid fire was racing through every part of her body then her bones began to break. Pain roared through her but her mate's thoughts were there helping her ride it out.

"Easy love, just let the pain ride through, it will be over soon. Don't fight it, let it do what it must...that's it..you're doing well." Feral murmured encouragingly to her over their bond as he watched her body go through the change, pleased he'd gotten the spell right.

Her body stretched and grew in size; her torso lengthening; her legs pulled in to become shorter and more powerful, centered more underneath her; her face pushed out to form a bigger muzzle holding longer more sharper teeth and her ears were longer and wider; her tail became longer and bushier; her feet were larger and possessed long, deadly claws; powerful muscles rippled beneath her skin as the change reached its end and settled.

It had felt like forever and only her mate's voice kept her from panicking. Finally it was over and she blinked through sharper vision that could see more than her normal Kat ones had and her nose picked up all kinds of interesting smells. Her body felt heaver and lower to the ground. She opened her mouth to comment on what she was feeling but only a low rumbling growl came out.

A low chuckle made her head jerk upward to see her mate smiling down at her. He smiled and said through their bond, "Once second, love." He left the room and returned holding a large mirror which he set on the floor before her face so she could see herself.

She stared in amazement at the large creamy, brown cat with black stripes and big ears that stared back at her. Opening her mouth, she saw gleaming fangs, two of which were long enough to stick out the sides of her mouth when closed. She was the size and shape of a primitive cougar from the past.

'How amazing!' She thought as her large brown eyes studied her new self.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

A cool wind blew through the forest bringing with it the scent of damp dirt, pollen from the many flowering plants, fresh spring water somewhere nearby, and the distinctive odor of a brown hare peacefully nibbling dandelions. Unknown to the hare, a pair of golden eyes watched it from behind some shielding bushes. Not taking its eyes off the oblivious hare, the big cat slowly inched forward then halted. Strong muscular shoulders squared together as a pair of back legs arched higher in preparation to spring on its prey.

Then in a burst of power, the huge dark brown cat leaped over the bushes and landed with paws outstretched onto the hare, immediately sinking large canines into its neck. The hare let out a terrified shriek before falling silent.

With a sense of pride and delight at catching a meal, the big cat lifted its prey up, paused to sniff the air for other predators that might try and take his food, then, reassured he was alone, he hurried off toward a huge oak tree.

Pushing through the underbrush, he reached his destination. Sitting at the base of the tree and waiting for him was a light brown female cat. Her inquisitive eyes roamed the area studying her surroundings. Suddenly, her ears flicked forward, catching the sound of rustling leaves and a familiar scent struck her nose, signaling the return of her mate.  
He appeared to the left of her position, the hare hanging and bleeding from his mouth. Her heart immediately cried out in sorrow at the sight but her primal side simply purred with approval and hunger. Abi immediately pushed that primal mind back but it fought her. Her ears went flat and she sucked in air as she fought her wilder side for supremacy within her mind.

Concerned, her mate dropped the hare and hurried to her side, beginning to nuzzle her face, comfortingly. After a long moment, she was able to regain control and lift her head to stare into her mate's worried eyes.

_"Abi, what's wrong?" _He asked, on their private mental link.

_"Nothing really. I was a little upset at the sight of the dead hare but my primal side was pleased and hungry. I felt overwhelmed and pushed it back but that only made it angry and upset," _she explained feeling that primal mind wanting to rush forward and eat the hare her mate had brought.

_"Don't fight it, love. You must learn to work together," _Feral warned her, pressing his body against her to provide comfort and support.

She stared him thoughtfully a moment then nodded before turning inward. Inside her mind, she feel her primal self but not see it. The emotions pouring at her were angry and sulky. It gave the impression of wanting to strike at her for blocking it from doing what it wanted.

Sighing, she quietly sent out a wave of soothing emotions, attempting to calm it enough to listen to her. It helped a little and it seemed to be waiting so she told it they had to work together. She was dominant in this partnership and was in control of the body but she would let it do what it needed to if it would only cooperate with her. The response she got wasn't what she hoped for. The primal self hissed and made it clear it wasn't happy with that statement at all.

Sighing, Abi tried continued to try and reason with her primal self but got no where. Frustrated, she left her inner mind and looked once more into her mate's eyes. She hoped he would have some advice for her on how to deal with this situation. Surely, he'd been through this himself too? She thought.

When he saw her unhappy expression, he could guess what had happened. _"Not listening to you, eh?"  
_  
_"No. I'm assuming it has something to do with trust?"  
_  
_"Yes. You have to earn it's trust and believe me it will take a long time and constant sending of reassurance and tranquility toward it to finally get it to understand it will never be in charge and that cooperating is best for both of you. It took me nearly a year to get it to trust me," _he said ruefully, remembering how hard it had been for him after his first transformation and how stubborn his primal self had been.

The primal self was always there, watching through a Saharas eyes from birth waiting until the moment when the cub was old enough for its first transformation then it would attempt to take over and do what it wanted to do. Every cubs goes through training to teach them how to gain their primal self's trust. More than that, a cub must have a strong will and a great deal of persistence before gaining the primal self's cooperation but worth it when accomplished.

_"Really? You mean it wasn't just a walk in the park for you?" _Abi asked, a bit surprised that someone with Feral's forceful personality wouldn't have succeeded more quickly.

Feral gave an embarrassed snort then laughed. "_Not hardly. Our primal self is a reflection of our unconscious desires."_

Frowning, Abi started to ask, _"So, then how do I tame…"_

_"You don't tame it, you teach it to work with you, my love," _he gently, but firmly told her.

_"Okay, so how's that accomplished?" _She asked, determined to do this right.

_"Meditation is the first step and I'll teach that," _he promised nuzzling her face.

She sighed then realized her primal self was no longer trying to push against her. Apparently, interacting with her mate was one of the other ways to calm it down. Good thing to know, she thought.

Seeing his mate was now more at ease; Feral went back to where he'd dropped the hare. Sending a thought back at her, he asked, _"Do you think you could eat now?"_

_"Yes. Seeing it has made me realize I'm very hungry which is probably why my primal self was so angry with me when I refused it at first." _She was certain she was right because she could feel it getting excited again.

_"You are correct about that," _Feral agreed, picking up the hare in his mouth and bringing it over to her, dropping it at her feet. Pushing it closer to her, he felt his own primal self purr with pleasure at providing for its mate and was anticipating the arrival of cubs soon.

Abi's stomach growled loudly and demandingly. If she'd been in her Kat form, she'd have blushed at how loud it was. She heard her mate chuckle at her over their mind link as she dropped down and nosed the carcass before beginning to rip at its flesh and eat.

He sighed with contentment, laying down next to her and watching her eat. This was just step one in a long journey of gaining her primal's trust but he would be by her side the whole way during her training. Hopefully it wouldn't take her quite as long as it had him.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

In a cyber café that provided laptops at every table for their diner's use, Raina sat at a corner table reading with a cup of tea cooling at her elbow. Her job was to research the strange activities that swirled around Megakat City. She needed to find out when they'd begun to occur and how they had grown from something barely noticeable and minor to the very strong and dangerous levels they were now. Despite some significant digging into the city's archives, she still couldn't pinpoint the odd activities origins. Sighing, she was beginning to think she'd have to search into the distant past to find what she was looking for.

A ringing bell sounded through the café causing some to look up from their laptops, except for Raina who ignored the sound as she switched search engines to begin another hunt somewhere else.

Unknown to her, Jake Clawson had been the one to enter the shop. His amber eyes sought out his favorite seat and finding it empty, headed for it, giving the cafe's staff a wave. They were used to seeing him here as he was a regular visitor.

As he approached his table he glanced to the table next to his and paused in misstep, his eyes widening. There was the female with the auburn colored hair he'd nearly run down with his truck, working on something and not looking up at all.

Feeling his heart speeding up and pounding in his ears, he resumed walking to his table and placed a paw on the chair, pausing again to study Raina's profile. He could see she was deep in thought as she studied a particular web page. Curious, he couldn't resist leaning closer and trying to see what had captured her attention. On the screen was a very old news article about the death of a corrupt judge.

"Is anyone sitting here?" Jake ask hoping to get her attention.

"No, you can sit there," Raina said absently, still not looking away from the screen at first but startled the next second when she realized she recognized the voice. Her heart suddenly stuttered and her breathe quickened, her paw clenching the mouse, unsure what to do now. Her yellow eyes flicked upward to stare at Jake as he sat down next to her, giving her a warm smile.

"Hello, my name's Jake Clawson, you new around here?" He brought a paw up to her.

"Uh, umm…yes, I…I…just moved here," Raina stuttered, her face coloring, as she reluctantly shook his paw and feeling that zing of connection then released his paw as if it had burned her. Her primal self immediately growled, wanting to get a lot closer to its mate. It wanted to nuzzle and take him...now.

Jake might not know about the female's internal struggle but he could smell her interest as well as her nervousness and it sent his heart soaring and increased his desire to be closer to her. Her scent bewitched him with the odor of jasmine mixed with lavender. Without planning to as he wasn't given to be so forward with any female, Jake found himself wrapping an arm around Raina's waist as they sat close. He wanted to kiss her senseless, leaning even closer to inhale her glorious scent into his very being.

"What is your name beautiful one?" He asked his voice low and husky.

Raina shivered with pleasure at the sound of his voice as she stuttered, "It's R-R-Raina." Forgetting to use her fake name as her eyes were drawn to stare into his. She could see desire, happiness, want, and need there in the depth of his eyes, briefly wondering if hers mirrored the same to him.

In that same low, husky voice, Jake asked casually, "Is your friend around?" He'd already cast about for the male he'd seen in Raina's company the other day, not seeing him.

Raina could hear the barest trace of aggression in Jake's voice as he asked that. She was grateful Karel was with Kazuma and Antonia right now. She didn't want to think what might have happened if they'd been here with Jake behaving as he was. He might not be as strong or fast as a Saharas but he was a warrior trained and wouldn't back down from a fight for his mate even if he didn't know that was why he was doing it. She couldn't bear for him to be hurt.

"No, he's with some friends," Raina said shifting closer to Jake.

"You two a couple?" Jake asked realizing that was really a forward question to ask someone he'd just met but he couldn't seem to help it.

Raina nearly choked with laughter but shook her head and controlled herself. "Oh no, we're just good friends."

Smiling inside at the answer, Jake asked one more very personal question, "So, is there anyone you're seeing right now?"

"Not at the moment,…why?" Raina asked getting more bold herself.

Jake blushed, raising a paw to his check and scratching it with a claw before answering slowly. "Uhm...I want to apologize for almost hitting you. I wasn't paying attention which was stupid of me. I'd like to make it up to you by, perhaps, taking you out on a date." He winced inside. He couldn't believe how forward he was being with Raina but something inside him kept pushing him to get to know her better.

Silence fell for a long uncomfortable moment. Raina could feel her face heating up while her primal self purred with pleasure at the chance to stay in her mate's company. As the silence continued, Jake was beginning to think he'd blown it by being so pushy. He was about to apologize for his behavior when she nodded. The breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding exploded out of him.

Before she could change her mind, he gently pulled the fawn colored female against his body and heard her breath hitch in surprise but she didn't try to push him away. If anything, she willingly pressed against him, her body shivering a little with need. Saying nothing, Jake leaned in and stole a kiss.

She didn't even squeak when Jake tapped her lips requesting entry, only opened her mouth slightly allowing him to plunge in. As the kiss deepened between them, they forgot where they were as they tried to get closer.

Raina wanted desperately to wrap her arms around him; wanted to feel his bare body close to own fur, nuzzling and rubbing each other, kissing and making love with abandon. Her primal self was delirious with joy, pouring more heat through her.

It took all her will power to gently pull away from the scorching kiss, remembering they weren't alone here. She could hear her mate panting heavily near her ear as he tried to recover as well.

'I've got to have her or I'll burst.' he thought his body on fire while his mind still buzzed from the hot kiss.

Raina's senses were still dazed from the passionate moment but she managed to shake off some of what she felt to look around them. Most of the customers weren't even looking their way, too engrossed with their computer. The staff gave her a small smirk which made her blush even more and turn her gaze back to Jake.

Jake had also done a quick scan around and was mortified by the knowing looks of the café staff. 'Crud, what she does to me should be a crime.' he thought, 'but I like it.' He felt an intense desire to kiss her again. Leaning close, he was about to do that when she turned her head away. He startled himself by the growl that came out of his throat. Shaking himself mentally, he reached out and took her chin gently in his fingers and turned her toward him.

"Just one more kiss," he said voice dark with passion.

"Wait! Shouldn't we be discussing that date you mentioned?" Raina said hurriedly.

Jake blinked, suddenly derailed from his intentions by the question. Trying to clear his head, he released her chin slowly and said inanely, "Uh...right..."

0~0~0~0~0~0~0

Urabe let out a frustrated sigh as she stared into the green eyes of the tom she accidentally crashed into when at the grocery store. She'd been picking up a few things and had just left the check out line when her cell buzzed for her attention. Taking it out, she saw a text from Raina saying she intended to stay the night with Jake rather than return to the safe house. She was so distracted, she ran right into the sandy tom. She mumbled an apology to the male before looking back at the incomprehensible text.

"No, it was my fault. I wasn't watching where I was heading," Chance Furlong apologized.

He couldn't help but stare appreciatively at the very attractive dark brown female with the gold eyes even though said eyes had glanced back up from her phone to give him a look filled with hate and anger. He blinked in surprise. He'd never met her before that he was aware of, so where did the anger and hatred come from?

"That's not the only thing you're not watching," Urabe hiss out before turning away and walking out of the store with her groceries.

Confused by her attitude and not sure why he cared, Chance suddenly went after her. Outside the store he caught up with her and grabbed her by a forearm.

"Wait a second!" He demanded.

Urabe growled and turned her head toward him, eyes glaring coldly which made him quickly jerk his paw away but not leave. That touch to her bare arm had sent a jolt of something hot and needy through his fingers and his entire body. What the heck was that?

The female's eyes lost their angry look for a moment before it returned twice as strong and even more furious. "Stay away from me!" She snarled loud enough for those around them to hear and stop to stare in some concern, wondering what was going on between the handsome striped sandy tom and the stunning dark brown female.

Growling deep in her throat, Urabe pocketed her cell phone, sidestepped Chance while clutching her groceries tightly in her arm, then stomping off down the sidewalk then turning the corner for the rear of the store before anything more could happen.

It wasn't that he'd accidentally run into her or that he was that insufferable SWAT Kat, T-Bone or even that his partner was even now making a tighter bond with Raina. No, it was because she had felt that jolt as well as the tom. Knowing what it meant had made her angry at the fates. How could they do this to them?

Quickly putting some distance between her and Chance, she cursed the heavens for such bad timing. They must be laughing their ethereal heads off right now, she fumed. She couldn't believe they'd decided it would be fun to pair up two female Saharas with those two vigilantes.

However, the mere thought of wrapping herself around that brawny tom made her face and body burn with need. She faltered in her tracks for a moment then her anger flared again, forcing the heated sensations and thoughts away as she made for the parking lot at the rear of the store. For a moment, she was so flustered, she couldn't find her motorcycle at first in the full parking lot.

As she searched, Chance had gotten over his shock at her sudden departure and went after her. His green eyes searched and found her walking down the center aisle of the parking lot and reaching a really sweet looking ride. With a burst of speed, he jogged down the row of cars trying to catch up to her before she could leave. Fortunately, she was putting the groceries into her saddle bags so he ran a little faster.

"Wait! Please!" He called to her urgently.

Finished with stowing her goods, Urabe climbed aboard her bike, her paws had just taken hold of her helmet when she paused, hearing Chance asking her to wait. She didn't have time for this. She needed some time alone to figure what to do about Raina's, and now her problem, with these two males.

One thing confused her...why, after touching him and being with him several times recently, she now suddenly saw him as her mate? Unless...it was because he'd touch her bare arm. All those other times she'd been covered by her special suit. Not an inch of her body was uncovered nor her face which was hidden by a gas mask.

Shaking her head, she pulled her helmet on and turned on her bike. Unfortunately, she couldn't turn off her mind as she thought about the other reason they hadn't made skin to skin contact. Chance's own SWAT Kat outfit. He wore gloves and even though his arms were bare, her's weren't so no contact...but now all that had changed with one innocent touch. Damn! Ignoring the frantic male running toward her, she backed out of the parking spot.

"Stop, damn it!" Chance yelled, heatedly, narrowly being hit by Urabe and her motorcycle as it switched to forward motion and zoomed out of the parking lot and out onto the road. 'Why did she ignore me?' He wondered, frustrated and deeply hurt for reasons he didn't understand. He didn't know her, yet her scorn cut him deep.

Why was that? Why did he feel so bereft that she'd left as if she was something more to him than just a passing female. Too many questions and no answers made him angry and upset. He clenched his paws then brought up the one that had touched her and stared at it. It had been just a touch but that single gesture had set off an avalanche of need and desire. He strongly wanted to go after her and make her acknowledge him.

"Damn it, I don't even know her name," he said aloud. Walking back slowly to the store where he'd intended to pick some things for himself and Jake, Chance's mind went over every detail of his encounter with the strange female.

She was dark brown, stunningly attractive, and had the most distinctive gold eyes. Wait! Gold eyes! Those were a rare genetic trait. The only other person he knew with that color was Feral. Could she be a relative of his? But how was he going to find out? No way would Feral answer his question, more likely he'd threaten him with bodily harm if he learned of Chance's interest.

However, there was someone he could ask and she just might give him the answer. A slow smile tugged at his lips. Oh yeah. Now all he had to do was find a way to meet up with her. It wasn't like he could just go right into Enforcer Headquarters and ask for her. They only saw her when they were the SWAT Kats.

Shaking his head. He had to find a way to get a hold of Felina Feral. He couldn't wait until they accidentally met up as usual, that could take too long. This would take some planning, he mused as he went back into the store. 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

As day passed into night, an orange tabby Saraha walked into the safe house he and others of his team were sharing till their mission in the city was completed. As he entered, he was nearly run over by two of his teammates. Their faces showed worry and panic filled their voices.

"Kazuma, something really bad has happened!" Karel said grabbing the older tom's arm with both of his paws and squeezing it so hard Kazuma feared it might fall off.

"Yeah, Urabe came home some hours ago and went straight to the basement then we heard loud banging sounds and fear she's trashing the place!" Antonio added hiding behind the SIC.

"Whoa, wait! Just slow down and speak more calmly..." Kazuma began before a loud crash cut him off.

"See! See! What did we tell you! Something has really pissed her off!" Karel exclaimed.

Kazuma took a deep breath and let it out slowly; he could understand why the pair could be so frightened of Urabe. She was, after all, head of their village and had received harsher training than any of them so was far more deadlier as a result. It didn't help that she had a formidable temper as well but she usually had better control than this so he did wonder what could have shaken her this badly. Sighing, he thought it best to go down and see what had so disturbed his commander that's if he could detach Karel's death grip first.

Grimacing, he carefully forced the tom to let him go then walked past them toward the kitchen, passing through to reach the basement stairs. As he descended, he could clearly hear objects being tossed about, hitting walls. Three steps before the bottom, he halted and stared in shock.

In the center of the room was an angry and sweaty Urabe, huffing to catch her breath, and around her were the remnants of what had been their office. Desks, chairs and paperwork were scattered about as if a hurricane had struck.

"So? Feel like talking about whatever it is?" Kazuma asked cautiously staying where he was just in case he needed to run back upstairs.

Urabe turned her head slightly letting him see one glowing, angry eye before she reached out to pick up an untouched desk and heave it with great force across the space.

'Whoa, whatever happen today seriously upset her!' Kazuma thought.

"Why?" Urabe spoke so suddenly Kazuma wasn't certain she had said anything.

"Why what?" Kazuma asked confused.

"Kazuma, have I done something wrong?" Urabe huffed turning to look at her friend.

"Could you please explain why you are asking these questions? It would help you know," Kazuma asked, totally at sea. Since she was calmer now, he risked going down the last few steps to the basement floor and walking up to her.

Urabe sighed. How could she expect him to help her if he didn't know what was going on? She chided herself. She knew she should have called him about Raina when it happened but with her own encounter upsetting her, all she could think about was getting out some of her anger and frustration. So she came home instead and proceeded to trash their basement office.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you worry or…"Urabe paused and looked up at the ceiling where she was sure Karel and Antonio were still huddled, no doubt scared to death because of her, "... or scare them."

"You can be quite scary when you want to be but especially when you're mad about something. So, care to tell me what you're angry about?" Kazuma asked reasonably, finding a chair not damaged and sitting in it.

"When I went into town today to pick up a few things, I got a text from Raina saying she would be spending the night with Jake rather then come home…." She began, reluctantly.

"I can see where that would make you upset but…" Kazuma paused to look around the basement for a moment before going on, "…not to this extreme."

"You're right, of course. That wasn't what set me off. It was what happened at the store and who I met there that did." She paused to grit her teeth a moment at the memory. "Chance was there."

Kazuma tilted his head, his expression puzzled. Yes she didn't like the sandy tom much but not enough to cause such a disturbance in her unless...an amusing thought came to him and set him laughing.

"Let me guess, he hit on you!" He said highly amused, bringing his arms to cross his chest as he eyed her intently, waiting to see if his assessment was right.

Urabe snorted and shook her head. "If only it were something that simple but it was much worse and not his fault really."

"Huh? Wait? You wished he'd hit on you? Urabe, you feeling okay? Last time I checked, you'd throw a party if something bad happened to him."

"Yeah, well…that was before today," she admitted a blush flushing her face.

Kazuma blue eyes narrowed as he took a really good look at her, studying her body and what it was saying to him.

Urabe watched as those blue eyes widened and body stiffened as Kazuma guessed what she wasn't saying aloud. Shock made him sit up straight and drop his arms to his side.

"Holy…!"

"Quiet! I don't want Karel or Antonio to know about this…not yet anyway."

"How?"

"I don't know! I'm just as confused about this as you. Considering how often we butted heads with those two, fought against them even, I just can't fathom why I'm reacting this way now to him. It wasn't until he touched my arm..." she let the sentence trail off, totally mystified as to why she should feel such things about the irritating tabby.

"Hmm...When I met Amber, I only had to look into her eyes and we just knew we were mates," Kazuma recalled.

"The same was true for my brother and Raina," Urabe agreed. "But that isn't how it happened to me."

"Maybe because his eyes were normally covered with that mask?" Kazuma hazarded a guess.

Urabe shook her head, "No, because at the store I stared him straight into the eyes and nothing happened..."

"Until he touched you," Kazuma finished for her, surprised and confused about this different method of knowing someone was your mate.

"I must have done something in a past life to piss off the higher ups and now they are punishing me," Urabe moaned.

"Or perhaps the bond between you two is different then mine and Amber's or even your brother and Abi's," Kazuma suggested, watching Urabe lower herself to the floor, a disheartened look on her face. This is so not good, he thought, worriedly.

He knew Urabe would do her best to avoid Chance until the mission was completed that's just how her family line was...very stubborn, however, she truly needed to bond soon as avoiding her mate-to-be would cause her to be distracted and uncomfortable as the need to bond grew stronger.

"Chi-chan," Kazuma said, using her nickname to get her full attention. She turn her head up to look at him. "You can't fight this, you know what will happen if you do."

"I know! I know!" Urabe growled, annoyed and stressed out. She brought her paw to her face and rubbed her cheek. "But I simply can't deal with it right now. The mission is more important and there's far too much involved with setting Megakat City to rights to be distracted with this business now."

"It's doesn't matter how important the mission is. The longer you try to ignore your body's desire, the more urgent the need becomes. You know this! And what will you do if he begins trying to seek you? You know he will because he can't help himself now," Kazuma pointed out bluntly.

"I'll have to avoid him that's all. As for myself, I'll have to keep pushing it aside as I get what needs done completed. It's all I can do! Please, let's talk about something else. I can't deal with that subject any longer." Urabe sighed. She knew he was right but there was nothing she could do about the issue right now...afterward would have to do no matter how much discomfort she'd have to endure until then. "Let's discuss what you plan for testing Abi," she said more firmly.

Kazuma sighed in defeat. He felt he'd done enough reminding her of what she was facing waiting. He was willing to move on and the subject of Feral and Abi was of primary concern as the couple would be returning soon.

"I came up with the perfect test. As curator of the museum, Abi has access to all the belongings of the Pastmaster; his books, the box he had been sealed in, and possibly the spell that kept him sealed up. Her task will be to see if she has that spell and if not, find it then we'll be able to lock that evil thing up for all eternity again," he told her smiling with relish at his ingenuity in solving two problems at once.

Urabe stared up at him, pleased and surprised. "Excellent...the perfect test alright and solution to getting rid of him. Any other tests you plan to spring on her?"

"Other then that truly difficult one, nothing yet. I wanted to see how she did with it first before coming up with any others, if its even necessary," Kazuma said giving her a lopsided grin which quickly vanished as he brought up another difficult subject. "And Raina? What about her situation?"

"She's spending the night with Jake." Urabe said, moving to stand up, dusting her backside off. "What happens after that is her affair. We can't interfere. So, mind giving me a paw? I need to clean things up around here after my…."

"Hissy fit?"

"Alright, let's call it that. So?"

"Yeah, I'll help then I'll let Karel and Antonio you have calmed down," he smirked. She rolled her eyes and picked up a chair, setting it to rights.

~0~0~0~0~0~

A pair of amber eyes watched hungrily as a fawn colored she-kat danced with abandon to the music pounding through the club they'd come to enjoy. He'd left the dance floor to buy them some water.

Jake was enjoying himself tremendously, especially during the times he and Raina danced very close together, letting him feel her body move against his own to the rhythm of the music. Her scent filling his nose told him she enjoyed his company too.

Not far away, another pair of eyes, green-blue in color, were eyeing Raina closely. They marveled at the graceful way her body swayed and moved to the music, the way her hips swung from side to side, and the graceful movements of her slim arms as she allowed the music to flow through her. With a predatory grin on his face, the white with silver tips and blue-green eyed tom, weaved his way through the dancers until he reached Raina. Dancing behind her, he reached out his arms and wrapped them around her waist, pulling her tightly against his chest.

Raina's nose instantly realized this wasn't her date, nor were the arms holding her, familiar. Turning her head, she hissed at the stranger and jerked herself from his arms. Her fur rose as she whirled around to face him, flashing fangs to show she wanted nothing to do with him.

He blinked, surprised she would react so violently to his advance. "Feisty one aren't you?" he said, recovering and feeling pleased about making a move on such a beautiful she-kat.

Fighting back her primal self's desire to snap this tom in half for daring to touch her, she settled for warning him about a different danger. "I already have a date. If you're smart, you'll leave me alone before you regret it."

The tom snorted derisively. "Believe me, I've seen your date. I have more to offer than that pip squeak, seeing as how he's so short and skinny looking."

"Looks can be deceiving as you'll learn rather quickly if you don't back off," Raina warned him again.

Before the white tom could say or do anything more stupid, he was surprised by a pair of strong paws grabbing his arm and pulling it painfully behind his back while the other arm came across his neck. As if that wasn't scary enough, a deep, threatening growl sounded way too close to his ear.

"I believe my date told you to get lost." Jake jerked his arms more tightly making the white tom wince in pain and gasp for breath as the choke hold tightened.

"Hey, hey, take it easy!" The tom managed to gasp out, shocked at how strong the little guy truly was. It felt like he was being held in the grip of a constrictor. He could feel nothing but muscle and steel from the paws holding him firmly despite his efforts to get away.

"Not until you apologize and then promise you won't come near my date again," Jake hissed, coldly, flashing his fangs to show he meant business.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry for bothering you and I promise to stay away!" The white tom said frantically, sensing something far more dangerous about this guy than just his threats.

Raina eyed her mate worriedly. Jake could easily kill this tom if he was offered any resistance. This was a direct result of them not being bonded as yet and this extreme protective behavior would only get worse the longer the bonding was held off and with someone as skilled at fighting as Jake was, he could snap at anytime and damn himself for his loss of control if he truly did hurt or kill someone. She couldn't allow that to happen.

So she did the only thing she could. Stepping close to the pair, she leaned near to be heard over the music and shouted in her mate-to-be's ear. "Jake! Stop it! He promised and apologized! Now let him go!"

Jake turned his head and stared at her. The look of worry and concern in her eyes made him release the tom immediately.

The white tom stumbled a ways from the smaller tom then turned around while he rubbed his injured neck and stared at Jake with anger and a little fear.

"There was no call to be that rough!" the male spat, upset the smaller tom had bested him so easily. It was embarrassing. When he saw the beautiful she-kat come in with the skinny dude, he thought he could intimidate the tom to give up his date. Never in his wildest dreams would he have thought the little shrimp could be so dangerous. Even now, staring into those fierce amber eyes, something about that tom made him shudder inside.

Jake frowned at the male but didn't respond. He was more disturbed by his own behavior than the hurt feelings of the other male. He'd never lost his cool like that before. Normally, he was laid back and preferred keeping his abilities under wrap for security reasons. But his reactions to Raina being threatened were all over the map and he had no idea why.

All the eyes and people pointing and whispering took him back to his high school days where he'd been harassed a lot for being small and nerdy. For just a moment that feeling of humiliation surged forward nearly making him want to turn and run. But he was no longer that person.

He was a hero and strong enough to stand up for himself. However, that also meant he knew he was dangerous and had to maintain control over himself so as not to hurt anyone so he was mortified he'd behaved the way he'd had in public like this. So why had he? And why had he wanted to kill that guy so badly? He had dated before and truly cared about his past lovers but never had his protective instincts been activated this strongly about anyone but Chance. None of his behavior made sense.

Unable to come up with any answers and still disturbed, he decided leaving would be the appropriate response right now. Gently, he took Raina's paw and tugged her toward the side exit and shoved open the door into the night air. Away from all the staring eyes and whispering voices, he tried to regain control of his emotions and calm himself. He could sense within himself this intense need and desire to completely possess Raina, something no one else had stirred within in. She was testing his self control to its limit and he had no idea why.

Raina pulled her paw away and hugged herself. "Jake I'm sorry. This was all my fault."

'Stupid me for suggesting we go to a club, what was I thinking,' she berated herself. 'I knew how he would react if such a situation occurred but blindly ignored it.'

Jake blinked in surprise and turned to stare at her. She sounded so upset and unhappy. "What? No, Raina it's not your fault! What happened back there…"

But Raina cut him off. "It is, you just don't understand."

Jake frowned, confusion filling his amber eyes. Tears were streaking down her face and her auburn hair was in wild disarray. Her yellow eyes looked miserable as she stared at him through her glasses.

"Raina, what are you talking about?"

Raina shook her head. She didn't want to have this conversation right now. They both needed space for a bit. She looked away as she answered him. "I'm sorry, really I am, however, I think it best if I go home now."

Before Jake could respond, she turned away abruptly and ran back into the club leaving him in the alleyway, stunned and alone. 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

The emotions Raina had held back until now came spilling out. Small hiccups accompanied the tears no doubt disturbing the taxi driver, who glanced in the mirror several times to see if she was alright. When he arrived at her destination, she hurriedly paid him jumped out and ran up to the door disappearing inside before he'd even driven off.

The clock on the wall chimed midnight when she entered their safe house after leaving Jake so abruptly. She felt like such a fool coming here when she'd told Urabe she wouldn't be back tonight. But after what happened with Jake, she didn't see what else she could have done. She needed time to figure out how she was going to tell him what was going on between them and she couldn't do that with her hormones pushing at her when she was around him.

But how was she supposed to clue him in that they were mates without telling him what she was in the first place? Also, how could she keep from him the reason for her presence in the city and their mission? That part he wasn't supposed to know about because it involved him and his partner and would certainly affect how he acted as a SWAT Kat. But she couldn't leave him in the dark with his instincts already reacting to her and confusing him. To leave him like that was to endanger his life because he would be too distracted. What was she to do?

Bringing up both her paws, she used one to remove her glasses and the other to wipe away the tears that soaked her facial fur. She felt so awful and her body felt laden. She couldn't believe she'd been so stupid allowing her mate to take her to the club where she knew an altercation could have occurred and did. Poor Jake was so confused by how he reacted and by her sudden withdrawal from him. And all that whispering going on about his behavior ... she groaned.

'How could I have put him through that ... I can still see the toll it took on him to turn his back on the club goers and go outside with their nasty remarks still ringing in his ears. And what did I do? Leave him like that and run back here. I'm such a fool!' She berated herself.

Feeling awful both physically and emotionally, Raina walked across the thick carpet to the couch in the living room. She paused before sitting down thinking she should get some water for her dry throat so changed direction and went to the kitchen. Minutes later, filled glass in paw, she went to the couch and sat down, setting her glass on the coffee table after taking a deep sip.

Sighing, she decided to sleep here so as not to wake the others who surely were asleep by now. Taking her shoes and coat off, she plumped the decorative pillow a bit then laid down, pulling a small blanket usually left on the arm of the couch, over herself and tried to settle to sleep.

Once she was comfortable, Raina found herself unable to shut her mind down. It kept going over and over all that had happened that night and how she could have prevented or handled the incident better. What didn't make sense was she had been trained to handle the unexpected and to adapt quickly to solve it yet tonight none of that training was present. She'd stood there like a normal Kat would, confused and unable to act in the appropriate manner. It just made no sense!

As her mind beat at her incessantly, her excellent senses never detected the figure coming from down the hall that led to the bedrooms and pad silently into the kitchen. The figure flicked the switch for the light on. Raina blinked in surprise at the sudden flash that blinded her a moment before allowing her to see who was up this late. It was Karel.

Karel, his mind sleep fogged, moved drowsily to a cupboard and retrieved a glass to get some water to drink. Normally, he kept his guard up and would have sensed someone awake nearby but with his team in the house to back him up in case of trouble, he hadn't bothered to wake fully. He was very tired, having had to spend the day trying to track down Dr. Viper without success only to come home to a very upset Urabe. That had been disturbing. Before he could crash and get some sleep he had to wait even longer to talk to his captain after that SIC had finished calming down their leader. So Karel could be forgiven failing to see or sense Raina.

It was as he was about to flick the light off that he finally noted the she-Sahara laying on the couch. Blinking more alert, he frowned and left the light on so he could see her better.

"Raina? When did you get in?" he asked concerned leaning back to look at the kitchen clock. It was one a.m. in the morning and he was sure Urabe had told him and Antonio, that Raina would be spending the night with Jake.

"A…little while ago," the young Sahara said in a small voice curling her body into a ball using the blanket to try and hide herself.

Noting the body language, Karel instantly knew something had gone wrong. His paw that had been ready to turn the light off, dropped to his side and he walk over to sofa. Taking a seat on the table across from her head, he stared down at her. He waited to see if she wished to talk about what had happened. If she didn't respond he would take that as unwillingness to discuss whatever upset her and leave her be.

The fact that he felt the need to just be beside her pointed out what kind of creatures Saharas were. Though not as social as Kats, they did have a better sense when someone was in distress and would offer comfort when needed. So he sat and waited patiently. He knew she would talk when she was ready.

Though it was several minutes, Raina finally did speak, her voice slightly muffled by the blanket she was hiding under. "Is…Urabe mad at me?"

"No, she's not," Karel said with certainty. "She understands your need to be close to your mate at this time... we all do." When she didn't respond, he frowned and tried again. "Raina, seriously, Urabe isn't angry at you. If it'll make you feel better, I'd be happy to wake her so she can tell you so herself."

Raina sucked in a breath and sat up so suddenly, Karel was forced to lean back in surprise. "No, please don't do that!" she said hurriedly. "Don't wake her."

Puzzled and confused by her behavior he simply nodded and stayed still watching her. Raina lowered her eyes and blushed in embarrassment. How could she tell him about what had happened when she wasn't sure what was going on?"

As if reading her mind, Karel took a deep breath and slowly let it out, "But this isn't about Urabe and whether she's mad or not, is it? Something happened with you and your mate, yes?"

Looking miserable, Raina tried to explain. "I…We…after meeting at the cyber café, Jake wanted to take me out on a date and I suggested we go to a club nearby. When we got there, everything was going great. I was delighted to be spending time with him but then ..." she halted unable to continue.

Karel had a suspicion. "Something bad happen."

Raina slowly nodded, "When I was on the floor dancing this other tom came up behind me and started to flirt with me. He was very pushy about it."

Karel eyes narrowed a bit. He didn't like the thought that someone had pawed Raina but he just as quickly shoved that annoyance aside and focused on what she'd said. Apparently, when this male took liberties with her, Jake wasn't happy about it. Karel had no doubt what happened next but he let her tell the tale.

"I told him to leave me alone before he could get hurt but he just scoffed at my words that's when Jake grabbed the guy and put him in a head lock and threatened to hurt him badly if he didn't apologize then leave me alone."

"So? Sounds like Jake only did what a mate's supposed to do...protect you," Karel said shrugging. He felt a bit sorry for the rude tom. Jake might be small and look as if he'd be a pushover to a bigger tom, but that compact body was a power house in disguise. The tom didn't stand a chance.

"You don't understand! You didn't see the look of horror and shame that flooded Jake's face when he realized what he'd done when we were alone again outside the club. He was shocked he'd lost control that way knowing he was far to strong and dangerous to allow it. And there I was standing like some idiot, my mind completely blank as to what to do. I should have handled the situation better," Raina cried bitterly angry at herself.

Karel's expression cleared. 'Ahh so that's it!' He thought. She didn't like the fact that her emotions had caused her to freeze at a critical moment and she was beating herself up for it. A common problem for Saharas that were mated to Kats. Which was why these matings were so full of problems. Sighing, he had to educate her quickly before she thought she couldn't do her job and quit. They couldn't do without her now, the mission was too important.

"Raina, you're not the first nor will you be the last Saharas having to deal with such problems especially when becoming a mate to a Kat. Even those mated to other Saharas occasionally run into these problems until their mating is completed. So stop beating yourself up over freezing the way you did. It's natural to the process of mating if a bit difficult to deal with at the time it happens. When it comes to our mates, all the training in the world can't prepare us for the initial emotions that overtake us during this delicate pre-mating period," he explained, gently.

Raina blinked at him in surprise. Well why didn't someone explain that to us earlier? She huffed mentally. It wouldn't have been such a shock. Sighing to herself, she was relieved it was a normal behavior.

Thinking she'd seen his point, Karel smile as he watched Raina work through her turmoil and finally relax. "See? You were worried over nothing and…"

"Oh no!" She cried out suddenly, cutting him off, her face showing dismay and anguish.

Bewildered, Karel demanded, "Raina? What's wrong now?"

"I'm an idiot! I just left Jake standing there outside the club with no explanation for what had happened!" Raina said curling back into a ball.

Karel shook his head and let out an exhausted sigh. What a mess!

0~0~0~0~0~0

After the strange encounter at the supermarket earlier that morning, Chance was still confused and bothered by it. His bowl of cereal remained sitting before him but he had no appetite. Finally, he rose and dumped it down the sink then went down into the hangar to their workout room and got all sweaty as he pounded the bag and did weight lifting for several hours.

By late afternoon, he'd not come upstairs but once when the phone rang in the garage. It was from Jake saying he wouldn't be coming home that night as he was staying with the she-kat he'd met recently. Chance wished him a great evening then hung up. Sighing, he looked around a moment to insure he didn't have any customers arriving...there were none...then returned to the hangar to work.

When evening finally arrived, he quickly dressed in his g-suit and climbed aboard his cyclotron. Leaving by way of a small secret exit meant for it, T-Bone was soon zooming at high speed toward the center of town. He wasn't worried about enforcer patrols as they never were able to catch him and they didn't try as they knew what it was passing them so quickly. Traffic was a little heavy as people went home for the evening from a long day at work but he threaded through it easily.

Soon he was slowing down in a quieter neighborhood of high rise apartments no more than ten miles from Enforcer Headquarters. The one farthest away from the Enforcer Towers was his destination. Finding an alley that suited his needs, he turned into it and road down a ways until he came to a huge set of city dumpsters. He climbed off his bike then went to one of the dumpsters. Pulling it forward, he made enough room to stash his bike. He set the security system on the cyclotron then stepped further down the alley before aiming his glovetrix upward and firing a grappling line up to the roof line. When it caught on something and held, he allowed it to retract, dragging him up with it.

Once on the roof, he was pleased to see it was set up to be a patio so there was a roof stairwell leading down to the apartments below. But he didn't go down just yet. He took up a watcher's position above the parking garage entrance, settled down on his haunches to wait.

His mind strayed to that incredible she-kat he'd met. He hoped Felina would be able to help him because he didn't know what he'd do if he couldn't locate that female again. Her touch haunted him and made him feel odd but in a good way.

About two hours later, the one he waited for finally drove in. Nodding to himself, he walked briskly to the door, opened it cautiously and listened. No one was about so he stepped in, closing the door behind him. He knew Felina lived on the top floor so he only had a short set of stairs to walk before coming out the hallway door. Peering out into the corridor, he saw no one. Quickly he hurried out and down the hall until he came to her apartment. Using the handy little burlery tool Razor had invented, he gained access and hurried inside before he was seen.

Inside, he relocked the door then looked around for a place to hide. He spotted a terrace door that led out to a balcony...perfect! He quickly made for it, stepped outside insuring the curtains were pulled a ways to hide him then closed the door and waited.

He had been in time. Only five minutes later, Lt. Felina Feral entered her apartment and flicked on her lights.

Felina was tired so didn't sense someone had been in her home as she stepped in and locked the door. It had actually been a fairly boring day what with there being no activity from the omegas, other than the now vanished Metallikats. There had been nothing left to do other than reports and dealing with gangs, mobs families, drug dealers and the like.

With her uncle's best friend in town and most likely not alone, Felina suspected the quietness of the city was because of their activities. She had a feeling it was he and others that had taken out Mac and Molly Mange as the Enforcers and herself could find no trace of them. They hadn't turned up at Professor Hackle's and it wasn't like them to vanish that easily. All she knew was they were gone but she hoped it was permanently.

Removing her jacket, she tossed it on her sofa then removed her gun and holster placing it carefully on the table next to the couch. Stretching the kinks from her body, she walked through her living area, down her short hallway to her bedroom. Gratefully, she stripped her uniform off and put on some night wear before walking back toward her kitchen to make herself something to eat.

When Felina vanished into the other part of the apartment, T-Bone judged it time to make an appearance. Quietly, he opened the balcony door and stepped into the room and waited for her return.

As Felina headed back down her hall, she frowned at the sudden feel of cool air and the scent of someone in her home. On guard, she moved more slowly toward her living room, claws extended and ready. Peering into the room before stepping through, she blinked in shocked surprise. Standing near her balcony doors was the bigger of the two SWAT Kats.

Stepping the rest of the way into the room and relaxing her stance from attack mode she walked up to the tom. "T-Bone! What in the world are you doing here?" She demanded glad she'd opted to put on pajamas rather than her usual tank top and panties.

"Sorry about the unexpected visit, Lieutenant, but I have something important to ask you," T-Bone said earnestly. "May I sit down?"

"Uh, sure have a seat," she said, confused by his need to see her in her home something he'd never done before, as she waved him toward an armchair nearby then took a seat on the couch herself. He dropped heavily into the chair and stared at her.

"What is it you want to ask?" She said, tilting her head at him when he didn't speak immediately.

T-Bone had been going over this very question but still hadn't come up with the best way to ask it even after two hours of waiting. It seemed inappropriate of him to ask if she and her uncle had other family members in town since he couldn't explain why he wanted the information but how else could he ask. Right, bite the bullet and just ask it already, he chided himself.

"Beside your uncle and yourself, do you have any other family members living or visiting Megakat City?"

Felina blinked at him, caught off guard by the personal question. "Why do you ask?"

"Sorry...don't mean to be so personal but...well.. I happen to meet someone...who...shoot...this is hard...I know this is going to sound strange but earlier today I ran into this odd she-kat in town and something weird happen..." He knew it sounded really lame but how did he explain the new feelings he was having and the spark that had flared between him and that she-kat?

"Weird? Explain that and what did this she-kat look like?" Felina asked leaning forward, her curiosity piqued.

"Well, uh...she was taller than me by a couple of inches, with dark brown fur and short black hair cut bluntly at her shoulders, an athletic body, but what stood out were her gold eyes. She had this air of serenity and self-assuredness that surrounded her. However, it was when I touched her that things got weird. I only touched her arm but a jolt of something that felt like electricity sparked between us and ever since then I've had this intense feeling for her that I can't explain." He spread his paws to show how confused and worried he was about this.

As T-Bone struggled to explain his encounter, Felina felt her eyes widened in shocked surprise. Auntie is here in Megakat City? Is she here with Kazuma? She wondered. The fact her uncle hadn't known, told her Urabe was here on a mission and didn't want her brother to know.

That was certainly interesting news, but it was what T-Bone was describing that happened between him and her aunt that had her truly stunned. 'Oh, this is soo not good.' she thought knowing just how much her aunt couldn't stand the SWAT Kats. What had just happened no doubt had Urabe in a fit of fury.

But what could she say to T-Bone? She certainly couldn't tell him who he'd met and why he felt the way he did ... that was business between the two of them. So what to tell him?

"Uhm ... it certainly sounds as if she really got your attention, T-Bone. And I think I might know who it is you met," she winced inside at what she was about to say. 'Gee, I hope Urabe can forgive me for this but I don't' know what else to do.'

"You do?" T-Bone asked, standing up quickly all excited. "Could you…"

"Whoa, slow down big guy! I need to see if the one I think it is actually is in town before I can say where she might be," Felina said, bringing up a paw to halt his questions.

"You mean she doesn't live here?" He asked disappointment making his stomach clench in anguish. If she didn't live here and was perhaps visiting, he only had a short amount of time to find her.

"Yes and no. She has a summer home over in Megakat Springs that she uses when she comes visiting but her job requires her to travel a lot. She really doesn't stay long." Felina said somewhat truthfully.

"I see," he said, mildly disappointed but not deterred. "Thanks, Lieutenant. Do you mind if I drop by in a couple of days to see what you've found out?"

"I don't see why not. I think I should have something by then," she said agreeable then stood up to see him out.

"I really appreciate this, Lieutenant and I owe you one," T-Bone said, moving toward the front door, Felina switching direction when she realized the tom apparently had come through the front door.

"You owe me a lot, T-Bone," she laughed. "However, I believe you guys deserve some kind of repayment for all you've done for this city."

"Nice thought ... too bad it will never happen," T-Bone laughed as well. "See you soon, Lieutenant," he said, slipping out the door and heading down the hall away from her.

Felina watched him vanish into the door that led up to the roof before closing her door and locking it again. The late night conversation had drained the last of her energy and she was really tired. All she wanted now was food and sleep. She would go looking for Kazuma in the morning and ask him if he could get word to Urabe that she had someone looking for her. Since T-Bone had seen her aunt, then odds were good she was indeed here somewhere in the city. It would be up to her what she wanted to do about the tom looking for her.

Going into the kitchen, Felina flipped on the light and began puttering around making a late supper. She paused with a pan in her paw when a sudden unhappy thought occurred to her. "Oh, Uncle is so not going to be happy about this when he finds out," speaking outloud to herself. And neither would his other sibling, she realized.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

The sound of a car's engine reached a pair of dark brown ears, telling the female they were attached to, that her guest for the evening had arrived. Her golden eyes raked the living area one last time, checking that everything was immaculate, and comfortable. These were only temporary quarters, rarely used by her as she had her own home out near Megakat Springs. But these sufficed when she needed to visit Megakat City. Better than a hotel, as a matter of fact, especially since they required privacy for their clandestine work. However, tonight it wasn't business but a relative who needed to see her and this was the safest place to do that.

Her niece, Felina, had checked through proper channels after running into Kazuma, to see if Urabe had also come to town and once determining that, asked if she could see her privately. Urabe sent back immediately that...yes she was in town and she'd be happy to see her. She requested Felina come to her home tonight.

That gave Urabe time to debrief her team then discuss their next move. It was decided that Karel would go see Professor Hackle and attempt to gain the old tom's trust. He also had to find a way to get close to the SWAT Kats, a task he didn't really relish.

As for Kazuma and Antonio, Urabe needed them to continue their search for Dr. Viper. With Turmoil and the Metallikats dealt with, the next on the list was the mutant kat. Based on Karel's intel, Dr. Viper was planning something major and they needed to find him before he could execute it.

Finally, Raina had brought up some data she wanted to show her leader but said it could wait until after Urabe's meeting with Felina.

Her mind was brought back to the present when a firm knock hit her door. Turning toward it, she took two steps and opened to the smiling face of her niece. Returning the smile, the older Saharas moved aside to allow the younger females to enter. For this evening meeting, Felina opted for casual, wearing only a plain white t-shirt with faded blue jeans, leather jacket, and running shoes on her feet. Once inside with the door closed, she gave her aunt a warm hug.

"How you been, Auntie?" Felina asked as she released her aunt.

"I've been fine, considering the jobs I do," Urabe said warmly. "Would you like some tea? I just got some fresh tea leaves from China town."

"Yes, please." Nodding, Urabe turned and headed for the kitchen, Felina trailing after her.

While Urabe headed for the counter to make the tea, Felina went to the small kitchen table and took a seat then watched her aunt efficiently move around the kitchen as she did her self appointed task. In the comfortable silence, Felina tried to think how she could bring up the conversation she'd had with T-Bone. She sighed mentally. Perhaps asking Urabe why she was here might be the best way to start.

"So what brought you to the city, Auntie...other then my uncle finding his mate?" She knew Urabe wasn't here to test Abi, that was Kazuma's task.

"Oh this and that," Urabe said, deliberately vague. She walked to the table carrying two cups of tea, handing one to Felina before taking a seat at the table across from her niece.

"And would one of those things have to do with the Metallikats or Turmoil for that matter?" Felina asked penetratingly, her eyes watching Urabe closely while she took a sip of her tea.

"I suppose you're wondering where they've disappeared to...hmm?" Urabe wasn't surprised her niece suspected she had something to do with the disappearances, after all, she was an excellent Enforcer and was aware of what Urabe did for their kind.

"It seemed too coincidental that you're in town and suddenly omegas turn up missing...so...?" Felina tossed the ball back at her aunt, now certain Urabe was involved.

"And you don't believe in coincidences," Urabe finished for her, smiling. "All I'll tell you is you don't have to worry about any of them as they've been permanently taken care of. That should make your job much easier, that is, until a new villain makes an appearance."

Felina's right eyebrow rose at her aunt words. "Ahh...so you are on a job, one that has to do with our current batch of omegas, eh? Does Uncle Ulysses know you're here?" She suspected not.

"No, he doesn't and I want it kept that way...at least until we're done," Urabe said firmly, locking her golden eyes on the younger female's darker ones.

Puzzled and fuming a little, Felina demanded, "Why now? This city has been under siege by the omegas for years! Why get involved now?"

"Past actions made it impossible for us to be involved until a few years ago and you have your fool of a mayor to thank for that."

"Mayor Manx? What does he have to do with this? Did he ask you to come?" Felina asked, surprised.

Urabe burst out laughing "Hell no! He'd faint if he knew we're here at all. No, it's because he failed to honor a bargain he made with us years ago that we're forced to come in now and clean up his mess...among other things."

"Those other things wouldn't be the SWAT Kats too, eh?" Felina asked, shrewdly. Her aunts expression went from warm and open to cold and expressionless in a split second.

In a flat tone, Urabe asked, "Now why would you ask that?" She knew very well her niece was on the fence about the vigilantes making her be at odds with her uncle and her job as an Enforcer. It was not a good position for the young female to be in.

Shifting a little uneasily under her aunt's cold stare, Felina told Urabe what she'd come here to see her about in the first place. "I got a late night visit from T-Bone and was surprised when he asked about you." Felina watched her aunt's body stiffen at her words.

"And why would he think to ask you about me?" Urabe growled, wondering how the tom had connected Felina with her.

"He knew my uncle had gold eyes and being rare, was surprised to see another with those same eyes. Thinking it was limited to our family, he logically assumed I would know you."

Shaking her head, Urabe was surprised but let that go to ask something more important to her. "That tom….what did he ask?" She ground out trying to ignore the sudden ping of joy and happiness she felt when she heard Chance was looking for her.

"Just that he felt a weird connection between you when he touched you," Felina said with pretend casualness, her ears picking up the sound of a low growl coming from aunt's throat.

Urabe didn't respond immediately. Felina wasn't aware she'd met Chance at the grocery store and he'd taken her paw making that connection between them. The younger Saharas thought they'd only just met during their recent battle. How much should she tell her niece?

Felina could see she had disturbed her aunt significantly and might not receive the answer she wanted so pushed on with her next question. "So just what exactly do you have planned for the omegas and the SWAT Kats?"

Still a little distracted by the subject of the sandy colored tom, Urabe said, "Oh, nothing too serious about them but the omegas...well...watch and see."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As evening deepened, a couple cuddled on a lounger on the patio of their log cabin watching the stars come out. As tonight was their last night in the woods, they were making the most of it before heading back into their hectic lives in the city.

Feral drew in a deep breath of night air then tightened his hold on his mate, drawing her closer to him to keep her warm against the cooling temperatures.

Her ear now laying on his massive chest, Abi listened to the rise and fall of his breathing and the strong pounding of his heart. She loved the feel of his powerful arms keeping her close like this, it felt so safe and proved how much he loved her. Turning her head, she nuzzled him, taking a deep breath of his wonderful scent. A part of her so wished they could remain this way forever but they had important lives waiting. A small frown creased her face as she thought about having to face Callie when she explained how she and Feral had come together in the first place. That was a conversation she wished she could pass on.

She doubted Callie would believe her if she said Feral was a member of the mythical species called Saharas and that she was permanently bonded to him as lifemates...even if she'd been allowed to tell the deputy mayor. Though it would be so much easier if she could so Callie would leave them be. But that was not to be so she had to find another way to explain how deeply tied she and Ulysses were and that it wasn't just a fling. She sighed mentally in resignation. No, her next contact with Callie was not going to be easy nor pleasant.

"If you're that concerned about talking to Callie, we could just call in and stay awhile longer," Feral suddenly said, looking down at her, understanding in his eyes.

"How did…oh right the bond. I forgot you can feel my emotions at times. But to answer your question…no. I would rather face Callie sooner rather then later." Abi leaned her head back so she could see his face.

"If you wish. I suppose the best way to get her off us is to tell her how we met and began to date and, most particularly, how we're mated now," he said.

"The first part of that is a good idea but not the last. We can't tell her we're mated so I guess I'll have to say we're in a committed relationship but I'm not sure our friendship will survive that information." Abi was afraid Callie might not take the loss of her chance at Feral very well and their friendship would be ended because of it. After all, the deputy mayor had been after Feral for some years.

"Don't worry about her. And if she doesn't like the fact we're together…well that's her problem not yours or mine." He wasn't happy that the matter of a certain blonde haired and peach fur colored she-kat was making his mate so upset. It made his primal side growl aloud about it.

"Oh, that reminds me, there's something else I needed to ask you..." she said, pulling a bit further away from him. He growled a little at her pulling away but listened to what she had to say.

"Ask away."

"It's about your family, since they know about us does this mean I'll be meeting them soon?" She kept the fact she'd already met Urabe out of the bond.

Feral was quiet for a few of minutes, thinking. He couldn't tell her that she was to be tested first to insure she could be trusted so what could he tell her? There was no doubt in his mind that Abi would get long well with his grandmother and sister but if Kazuma deemed her untrustworthy then, he didn't want to think about what his best friend would do based on that. But right now he needed to tell her something. He would not have her worry when there was nothing she could do to change what was about to happen.

So he settled for, "I believe so. I know my grandmother is looking forward to meeting you. As for my older sister, I don't know. I haven't spoken to her for several months. Then there's my brother ... don't know what he'll think about you." He shrugged. "Anyway, there's Felina but you know her already and get along well. As for the rest, well you'll just have to meet them and make your own opinions on them."

"Does Felina know we're dating?"

"Oh yes. She's smart and had already figured out I was seeing someone seriously so when I told her who it was she was very happy for me. Said you would be good for me," he said smiling.

Smirking, Abi said, "Is that so? Well tell her I agree with her." She leaned back into his embrace, content for the moment. Wrapping her arms around his chest with her head against it, she closed her eyes and listened to his heat beat again. Silence fell between them for a couple of moments.

Then Feral blinked and said incredulously, "Wait, you agree with her?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As the morning sunlight began to creep over the horizon bathing the once dark landscape with bright colors, Karel stood before a security gate that guarded the home and lab of Professor Hackle. The place was located across the bay from Megakat City proper, clinging to the cliff side with its windows reflecting the beautiful waters below.

He was here to discover if the professor had duplicate personality disks of Mac and Molly and to see if they could gain his trust. Karel studied the layout of the place looking for any weak spots in the professor's security system. He would have to return later to test the system more thoroughly.

The other part of his mission was to try and get closer to the SWAT Kats, that should be fun. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly as he assumed the persona he needed to present in a few minutes. It was his habit to say his 'new' name several times and allow the new identity to seep into his brain so he wouldn't make a mistake as he played his part. When he felt confident he was ready, he pressed the intercom button.

He only had to wait a couple of minutes before an old voice was heard through the speaker. "Yes? Who I am speaking to?"

"Professor Hackle? I'm Dan Norris. I'm a student at Megakat University and I'm studying to become an engineer in cyber robotics as well as taking a couple of mechanics classes. I came across some of your work in the university library and many say you still hold the position of expert in the field of cyber robotics. I was wondering if I could speak with you on this subject and bounce some of my ideas off you?" Karel said speaking only half the truth. He was interested in cyber robotics and did have a few ideas but as for the rest, not so much. However, to insure a check of his bonifides didn't raise a red flag, he was already plugged into the Megakat University computer showing all that he'd said and that he'd been there two years already and that he was the top student in those particular classes he mentioned.

Kazuma and Antonio had spoken with some of the professors ... either paying them or using extortion ... to get them to say many good things about Karel if Hackle asked any of his old friends at the university about him.

His ruminated ended on a frown as he realized Hackle still had not responded to him. Concerned, he attempted to cajole the tom by mentioning some of the names of professors at the university to get the professor to trust him.

"What kind of ideas?" Hackle asked, sounding somewhat distrustful.

"Well, sir. I'm working on creating nanites. My idea is to have these nanites help a kat's natural immune system fight off diseases and infection; such as diabetes, cancer, healing broken bones, torn muscles, or even damaged minds," Karel explained, using a tone of barely suppressed excitement in keeping with his persona.

This was true somewhat, his village scientists were indeed working on such a creation as a means to help not only their kind but kat kind as well. If such a thing was invented and proven to be a success then one could only imagine what kind of relief and aid this would be to those who faced such serious illnesses. Urabe had even given permission to speak of what successes they'd made so far in creating nanites.

Once again silence fell. Hackle was apparently thinking over what Karel had said. The Saharas sighed and waited. If he wasn't able to gain the Professor's trust then he would head back to the safe house. Their alternate plan was to observe the professor for a few weeks until they knew his habits then break in and find what they needed but personally he didn't want to have to do that.

Suddenly the security gate began to open. Apparently, Hackle was intrigued enough to be willing to speak with him. Relieved, Karel walked through the open gate and headed for the front door of the home. The front door opened and an elderly tom eyed him intently as Karel walked toward him.

Reaching the tom, Karel dipped his head respectfully. "Greetings Professor. Thank you for seeing me," he said politely.

"Greetings. Please come in and we'll talk over coffee," the Professor said, stepping back to allow Karel inside.

"Thank you, sir, that would be welcome." He walked inside. Now came the hard part of this mission. 


End file.
